Spyro's Tale 2 The Falling Darkness
by Storyteller 42
Summary: Sequel to Spyro's Tale The Dragon Rises. Malefor, the Dark Master, is free from his prison and Spyro is having strange dreams. What lies ahead?
1. Prologue - Dreams

**Hello, readers! Thank you so much for your patience. Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. Hope you will like it. Sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

Dreams

I am a being that offers knowledge from history to my kind. I can see you have learned so much about us, Dragons, in Dragon Realm. Well done for that. But, you have not heard the rest of our history yet. As you walk on the second part of Spyro's path in the Fifth Age, some more will reveal to you. Continue with Spyro's story and see what it is you have not realized before.

The stars shine on the night sky and cold breezes swirl in the air outside the Dragon Temple, the Dragon's home. Spyro, the Purple Dragon, is curled up in a ball sleeping on the platform. He and the other Dragons he call friends, Cragen, Emberor, Aquadus, Boltor, Zephyrav and Groverge, made a great success of saving the Dragon Guardians, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador from the clutches of the Dark Master, Malefor. Alas, Spyro's powers disappeared during his last battle and it would take some time for them to return. Ever since his last battle, Spyro had been having strange dreams. Some of them were the times with his friends he remembered and some of them were the ones that were unknown to him. He sees in them a great old tree in a lake and a scary-looking mountain with spikes of stone, green liquid pouring from the cracked holes, and two moons above it. Spyro thought of telling his friends but he had a feeling this is nothing serious and these dreams are just coming from his anxiety of his nemesis. Two weeks had past and they were still coming back to him and getting worst. His head hurts as they do. He still doesn't want to tell his friends. Stubbornness got the best of him.

Spyro was outside the Temple in the hours of darkness still looking out for Malefor, who was freed from his imprisoning from an airlock dimension called Convexity, if he will be coming here until he dozed off…again. Right now, his sleep is intruded by another dream. It is about the time he was facing Cynder, an adult black Dragoness who was the loyal servant of the Dark Master, more likely to be the puppet of the Dark Master. Like Spyro, Cynder was born during the Year of the Dragon at the Dragon Temple. The Dark Armies, Apes, raided the Temple and took her while she was in her egg. She was then possessed by the powers of Malefor, made to lead the Dark Armies. She was ordered from her master to steal energy from the Dragon Guardians including Whisperav, the fifth Guardian and, Zephyrav's mentor and mother, and bring them to Convexity so he could be free from the altar that was made from the old Guardians and the Purple Dragon before Spyro to imprison him and resume destroying the world.

In his dream, Spyro fought Cynder after she inserted the energies into the altar like he did before. When she was defeated, she was freed from Malefor's control and she was a young violet Dragoness again. Spyro took her out of Convexity when the entire place was getting sucked up from the altar.

"Spyro…" a deep, distorted, menacing voice calls as Spyro is leaving with Cynder. "Spyro…Spyro…"

He turns his head around to the altar where the voice was coming from. Then, suddenly, everywhere around him change. He sees the tree in the lake in the blackness and it disappears. Spyro is hovering up high far from the creepy mountain with the two moons, no longer holding Cynder. A shadow figure appears, flying out from behind it, heading to Spyro. Spyro is unable to get out of the way as the figure comes closer.

"Spyro…Spyro…" the voice calls his name again.

It keeps repeating and growing louder. Big glaring, full yellow eyes flash in his mind.

Spyro let out a yelp, his head lifted up and his purple eyes pop open.


	2. Chapter 1 - Time Training

Chapter 1

Time Training

"Spyro," a voice sounds behind Spyro.

Spyro turns his head around to see a glowing yellow figure hovering next to the door leading inside the Dragon Temple. It is the yellow Glowing Dragonfly, Sparx, the one who had been with him as his foster brother since his time at Dragonfly Swamp. Spyro remembers back that place was his previous home. That was until his foster parents, Flash and Nina, told him the truth, he came from somewhere else. He had missed them a long time.

Spyro looks up seeing the moon at the center of the sky. He sees another moon smaller than the other one next to it. Whatever it means, it tells Spyro what time it is. Sparx flies to his side looking at the moons too.

"Hey, Spyro," he greets him, "nice night, huh? Beautiful."

Spyro glances at him letting out a sigh in frustration, "What is it you want, Sparx? It's the middle of the night."

"Huh," says Sparx. "Why do I have to want something? I'm just ready to begin the best day ever now that the evil-psycho-she-Dragon is gone."

"What," Spyro exclaims in surprise his heartbeat quickens, "Cynder? What do you mean, Sparx? What happened?"

"Whoa," says Sparx arms out to him, "calm down, big fella. God, you're awfully tense. Haven't you been sleeping much? You should listen to Volteer. Tell one of his stories. That'll put anyone to sleep."

"Sparx," the Purple Dragon snaps at him, "tell me what happened!"

"Okay, okay! Chill! Here's what happened, I woke up to get some fresh air since I don't sleep much myself these days with female-of-fright hanging about. Lo and behold, there she was, sneaking through the garden to the north side of the Temple outside." His body shivers at the thought of the violet Dragoness. "She gives me the creeps, dude. Hear my teeth?" As he asked, his teeth start chattering.

"Why?" Spyro asks. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know." Sparx replies shrugging. "After I saw her, I thought I would come and tell you instead of waking the other Dragons."

Something is not right. If what Sparx said is true, then what is Cynder thinking? When Spyro first saw her here in her true form, she was happy now she was with friends and away from danger but during the past two weeks, she had been very quiet. There was only one way to find out.

"Come on, Sparx," says Spyro. "We have to find her. It's dangerous for her to be outside the Temple at night."

Sparx moves in front of him as he was about to head for the doors. "It's dangerous for any of us to be outside at night," he sums up. "Besides, Ignitus said you have to wait 'till your powers return 'cause you're weak."

"No time to argue!" Spyro shouts in anger. "Come on!"

Without saying anymore, Spyro runs to the doors.

"Alright, already!" yells Sparx frustratingly. To himself, he mumbles. "Man, he IS awfully tense."

* * *

They go inside the Temple quietly as they can. They pass from the room with the statue of one of Ancestors to the room that has the Pool of Visions, which Ignitus uses to show everyone his visions. The Guardians, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador, Spyro's mentors, are sleeping on the floor, snoring very loudly.

"Quiet." Spyro whispers to Sparx. "We mustn't wake them."

"What!?" shouts Sparx, bringing one hand over his ear. "I can't hear you over all this snoring!"

Spyro brings Sparx to the ground for silencing him and Sparx grunts underneath his foot. The Purple Dragon glances to the sleeping Dragons to check if the noise disturbed them. They shift their bodies but not one of them opened their eyes to his relief. Spyro exhales heavily and lets go of Sparx.

"Ow," says Sparx softly.

Spyro slowly tiptoes to the other door of the room, watching his every step. He approaches Terrador, his Earth teacher. His feet are tucked in and his head with a brown beard and ram-like horns rests on the floor. Spyro approaches Volteer, his Electricity teacher, next. The old Guardian's lightning-shaped wings move around for a better position.

"In the truth of the matter…" he mutters in his sleep which made Spyro jump.

Spyro watches him to see if he is up as he keeps on tiptoeing with Sparx following until they have made it to the other door. Ignitus, Spyro's Fire teacher, is next to it moving a little making himself more comfortable. The Purple Dragon and the yellow Glowing Dragonfly leave the room and resume walking quickly down the hallway.

* * *

In the hallways, Spyro and Sparx come to a door leading to the Nesting Chamber, the place he was born in an egg. The door is open so Spyro will need to tiptoe again to get pass the room. Inside the room are two of the older Dragons he first met in the mushroom forest long ago snoozing in their sleep. He sees Zephyrav, Dragon master of Wind with two horns on her head, and a bird's beak, is lying on a pile of blankets on her right side, blue-feathered wings folded. Groverge, Dragon master of Forest with green scales, tree branch-like horns on his head, and a leaf-shaped fin on the tip of his tail, is close to her with his left branch-like wings folded. He has his head touching hers. Not so long ago, Spyro knew about their feelings for each other. It makes him feel happy. He tells himself in his head to stay focus on his recent subject and keeps going.

The next room where Spyro resumes walking silently is where his other friends, the older Dragons, are sleeping. He manages to see them both with the door wide opened. Boltor, an Electric Dragon and apprentice to Volteer, has his legs tucked into his yellow scaled body. Emberor, a Fire Dragon and apprentice Ignitus, is curled up in a ball with his tail over his eyes. Cragen, an Earth Dragon and Terrador's apprentice, is almost like a dark green-colored boulder now he is curled up in a ball. Aquadus, a Water Dragon, is on his back wings folded and coral-like horns touching the floor.

After watching them, he walks in a faster pace. Hopefully, he will not be too late to find Cynder.

* * *

Finally, they have made it to the door of the northern side and Spyro opens it. Giant mushrooms and trees stand tall above the green grass. Spyro spots and recognizes the violet Dragoness by her four white horns and the little blade on her tale is dragged on the soil leaving a traceable line behind her as she walks.

"Cynder!" Spyro calls.

Cynder jumps in surprise and turns around fast to see him with her emerald eyes.

"Oh," she says in a low tone, dropping her head, "it's you."

She stays where she is letting Spyro come to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks. "It's dangerous."

Cynder remains quiet for a moment until she answers still keeping her gaze from him, "You shouldn't have followed me, Spyro."

"That's good enough for me," Sparx says to her. "Let's go, Spyro. See-ya!"

But Spyro ignores his brother. "What's going on?" he asks her, feeling worried. "Is something troubling you?"

Cynder sighs, "Please, don't make this harder for me than it is already."

"I'm just trying to understand."

"Okay." Cynder takes a deep breath and answers Spyro's question. "I'm leaving, Spyro."

The Purple Dragon's heart is pierced very deep. "What?" he exclaims.

"I don't belong here," Cynder explains. "After all I've done, all I've put you through…I can't stay."

Spyro thought this would never happen. He thought she would get over it. He moves closer to her and brings her head up with his front foot, wanting her to look at him.

"Cynder," he says soothingly, "nobody blames you for what happened."

"Huh, I do," Sparx threatens the violet Dragoness. "Speak for yourself."

"Sparx!" Spyro shouts at him.

"No," Cynder interrupts and Spyro glances back to her. "Sparx is right. And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it. Spyro, your place is here, your destiny is here." She drops her head again and says. "But…mine is somewhere out there for me to find."

Spyro cannot let her leave. He rushes to find better words to put in to give wisdom to her like he did to his friend Groverge. The first time he met Groverge was when the Forest Dragon was devastated of the loss of the eggs the Apes destroyed in the Temple. He had been living in shame for letting the little ones down ever since. In Tall Plains, while rescuing Cyril, Spyro lifted his spirit after Groverge told him his story and Groverge saved him and his friends from danger. The Forest Dragon was ever grateful for the Purple Dragon.

The more Spyro thinks what to say to Cynder, the more this is getting difficult. Cynder brings her head up to look at him. She takes a step closer to him, their snouts are four inches away. Spyro manages to come up with something and hopes that is enough.

"Cynder, I don't want you to go," Spyro begins, and then Cynder places her foot on his lips to silence him. Without hesitation, she gives his cheek a good long stroke of her tongue. The Purple Dragon's eyes are wide open and he has been turned into a breathless statue with his heart beating fast. Sparx shields his eyes from what he was witnessing, groaning in disgust. Spyro is blushing madly and his body temperature is rising critically. Crazy thoughts pop into his head causing him to lose contact with reality. He had been kissed before by his foster mother but not from another girl.

"Goodbye, Spyro," Cynder whispers in his ear. "I'll miss you." She tears away from him and dashes to the forest.

Spyro immediately snaps out of his entrancing fantasy when he heard what she said. "No! Cynder, wait!"

Cynder didn't stop or look back. She keeps on running until she vanishes in the dark spots of the forests. Spyro drops his head, his heart hurting.

"Now can we get some sleep?" Sparx asks. "I've been only sort of half-asleep, with one eye open for weeks now, alternating eyes of course. It lessens the strain but I tell ya, it's taken a toll."

Sparx then notices something is not right about Spyro. His head is wobbling, his eyes are gazing upwards and twitching.

"Spyro?" says Sparx. "You okay, buddy?"

Spyro can only stutter. His eyesight is all a blur and then he falls to the ground eyes closed.

"Hey, I want to sleep too but I didn't mean now," says Sparx. "Let's at least get inside. It's… It's dark out, man. I don't like it."

Spyro didn't wake up.

"Oi, I'm not kidding here." Sparx tells him, hovering above his head. "Can you please get up so we can go in?"

Spyro still didn't answer or open his eyes. His softly breathing tells his foster brother everything.

"Aw, come on! Nobody would fall asleep that fast!" Sparx says irritably. "Spyro!"

* * *

Spyro awakens, but in a different place. That is where I meet him for the first time. He lifts his head up with dizziness in him. He shakes it off and looks around as he gets up on his feet. Stars are fixed in the blue and purple void. Earth platforms float around and bits of rock rotate from above and below. Spyro…is in Convexity, the airlock dimension between his world and the Dark Realms beyond. This place was named after the powers of Vertico, the Purple Dragon before Spyro, when he sealed the Dark Master. The altar, imprisoning the Dark Master, is no longer in sight as Spyro remembers.

" _How did I get here?_ " he asks in his head.

The two moons, he saw before, are far ahead of him and sounds of murmuring occur in Spyro's every surrounding.

"Hello?" he says. His heart beats fast. "Is anyone there?"

He hears a voice that spoke out to him in the air, taking him by surprise.

"Do not be frightened, young Dragon," I say. "You are not alone."

"Who are you?" asks Spyro as he glances around looking for me. "Am I really in Convexity?"

"Yes," I reply. "I have summoned you here so that you might be warned. The Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out."

"Celestial Moons? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a thousand voices and surging sounds flow into Spyro's head. His head starts to hurt and his ears ring very loud. He grunts with his eyes squinting and teeth gritting.

"Make it stop!" Spyro pleads.

The pain stops surprisingly like they were told to. Spyro opens his eyes to see that his vision changed into a bluish color. Everywhere in Convexity slows down. The rocks orbiting around move slowly. For a moment, the color fades. Everywhere in Convexity resumes regular timing.

"How did that happen?" says Spyro.

"As you know," I explain. "Purple Dragons can wield elements of the world and many abilities that other Dragons cannot including Time itself."

Spyro gasps softly, "I have the power of controlling Time?"

"Yes. Learn to master this ability and you will be able to see things almost before they happen. But…use this gift sparingly, only when circumstances demand. Manipulation of Time is not to be done without the utmost care. Are you ready to learn?"

Spyro is confused of why he is doing this. He does not even know who I am.

"Do not worry, Spyro," I say. "I assure you, I am here to help."

Spyro bites his lip before deciding, "Okay, I suppose I can give this a go. I'm just being cautious."

I let out a chuckle, "I can see that. Now, let us begin. Stay right there and face the small platform moving in a circle in front of you."

Spyro faces the small earth platform that is moving between his platform and the other, moving very fast it would make anyone dizzy by looking at it. Things in Convexity have changed since last time he was here.

"Now then," I begin, "the way to use the power of Time is simple. You have to use your mind. You see things move the way they are suppose to move. Get a full picture of what you see, close your eyes, and use the energy inside your mind to slow everything down by visualizing it in a slow motion."

Spyro looks at the platform without getting dizzy and closes his eyes taking deep breaths.

"Concentrate," I say.

The Purple Dragon enters his mind and pictures the platform going slow. Hearing a brief high pitch ringing in his ears, he opens his eyes with the blue colored vision. The platform's speed has been reduced. He waits for it to come to him and jumps on it. The platform takes him to the big platform on the other side. He jumps off and lands on the big platform. He enters his mind again to resume regular timing. As he opens his eyes, he looks back at the platform now circling at the usual speed.

"Good, Spyro," I say. "Try it again."

Spyro uses the power of Time again to leap to another platform circling fast in slow motion to get to the other one. On the next platform, he will have to dash to the edge of it before he is crushed by a gigantic block that is fixed above. When he runs toward it, the rock comes falling down. He activates his Time ability and the heavy object moves little by little. Spyro comes out of its spreading shadow and stops at the edge of the platform. He deactivates the ability and the block crashes behind him with its little fragments flying off.

" _I love this new power!_ " he thinks, in enthusiasm.

He hops onto another platform close to him with another challenge awaiting him. There, he would have to avoid getting hit by flying pointed rocks which appear as the Purple Dragon takes a step forward. Once he reactivated his Time power, he breaks into a run. More rocks appear to strike him. He ducks his head letting one fly pass it. He comes to a stop when he saw three ahead from the left coming at him. One rock flies towards his ribs and Spyro whips it with his tale. He jumps forward as the rocks aim for his feet. Spyro arrives to the next platform with a white glowing circle in the center with no scratches. He deactivates his Time power.

"Very good, young Dragon," I say. "Now go to the white glowing circle."

Spyro walks to the circle and looks at it up close.

"You seem to have abandoned your true calling," I say. "It is your destiny to harness the special abilities and powers of the elements you are born to use to protect the world. Yet, you possess not."

"I haven't been able to use my abilities for some time now." Spyro explains.

"Yes," I acknowledge. "Right now, your powers lay dormant within you. Let's see if we might not awaken two of them. Stand on the circle."

Excited, Spyro walks to the center of the circle to stand there and listens to my instructions.

"Empty your mind, Spyro," I tell him. "Feel the Fire that flows from your lungs. Allow its heat to consume you and breathe with it."

The Purple Dragon closes his eyes and bends his head downwards to feel Fire burning in his lungs

"And feel the Convexity, the Aether, the true power of a Purple Dragon, in your heart. See the ones you love and let them give you strength."

He's feels Convexity or Aether, the true power of a Purple Dragon, forming in his heart.

"Now, rise up and awaken them within you."

Spyro lifts his head up, spreading his wings out. He feels his feet lifted off the circle and he did not want to open his eyes to see for it will ruin his concentration. Spyro's body begins to heat up and he feels like he has needles in his feet. He keeps focusing hard until he sees purple light shining behind his closed eyelids. He opens his eyes, feeling very strong as the light dims.

"Excellent, Spyro!" I laugh happily. "You're a natural!"

Spyro's feet touch the ground and he breathes heavily over all the energy running in him. He can use Convexity and Fire again. Memories of his knowledge for these powers have come to remind him. He starts inhaling the air from the mouth and it flows in his lungs, the source of Fire. When he feels like he has enough, he exhales. A stream of flame is blown out. Then, Spyro tries Convexity. Vertico said before during his battle with Cynder he will have to use his heart, think about all the friends he had made, including his foster parents. Smiling while thinking about them, he looks at one direction and breathes steadily. A beam of purple energy shoots out lighting the place a little. It dies down and laughter erupts from Spyro's mouth.

"I've got Fire and Convexity back!" he shouts out-loud. Looking up, he says to me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I reply.

"What about my Electricity, my Earth, and my Ice?"

"The rest will have to wait. Rest assured, we are not finished yet. We will meet again and I will help bring them back one by one. Now that you have Fire and Convexity back, and learn the ability of Time, it is time for you to go back to your home. There is still more to do. I sense the enemy is coming."

Spyro asks. "What do you mean?"

"You will find out when you wake up." I say. "Farewell, until our next meeting."

"Wait! You still haven't told me who you are!"

"You shall know me as the Chronicler. Seek me out."

"Seek you out, where exactly?"

A bright light blinds him and an old tree standing in a lake appears before him. Then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2 - Kor

Chapter 2

Kor

Spyro slightly opens his eyes as he begins to wake up outside the northern side of the Dragon Temple from his deep slumber. He hears Sparx voice in his ear.

"Hello," Sparx shouts irritably. "Hello, hello, hello! Anyone home? Hello, hello! Yoo-hoo!"

"Ow!" Spyro yelps, lifting his head up and covering his ringing ears.

"Finally," Sparx sighs heavily.

The Purple Dragon stands up immediately eyes wide open on the sky. I told him before I brought him back to the Temple the enemy is coming.

"Something is happening, Sparx," he tells his brother. "I can't explain it."

"No kidding," says Sparx, putting his hands on his hips, "while you were catatonic, this whole place has been hooting and howling. Listen."

Spyro listens and he hears the hooting and howling coming from his direction where the forest lay. He even hears screeching in the sky. Something IS happening.

"Strange, huh?" Sparx asks.

"Yeah," Spyro nods.

Suddenly, they hear a high-pitched whine coming from above.

"What's that sound?" Spyro wonders, looking up.

A black object comes down to the ground next to Spyro and Sparx and explodes. Spyro is blown to a tree and Sparx is flown to a Dragon statue standing on one side of the door and he sticks to it. He then gradually peels off it and lands on his chest. Spyro falls off a branch to the ground. He gets up, shakes his head, and looks up in the sky again to see giant flying half-ram, half-vampire bat creatures heading towards the Dragon Temple, Dreadwings! Apes, the Dark Masters foot soldiers, are riding on the bat-like creatures carrying explosives. Some Dreadwings land around the Dragon Temple and Ape soldiers jump off them to infiltrate it.

"The Temple is under attack!" exclaims Spyro in shock. He glances to Sparx, hovering next to him while massaging his head. "The others are still sleeping! We need to get back!"

Sparx ceases massaging his head and stares at him. "Are you crazy?" he shouts at him. "You wanna run towards the danger? You don't have your powers yet!"

"I do have my Fire and Convexity, Sparx!" says Spyro. "Believe me! Now let's go!"

The Purple Dragon goes back inside the Temple and Sparx stares after him. "I liked you better when you were sleeping," he groans in frustration and goes after Spyro.

* * *

Spyro and Sparx took a short-cut to another doorway to the Resting Room. An Ape soldier appears in front of them with a battle ax in his hands. Spyro jumps backwards as the Ape soldier brings down his weapon to the floor. He gets in his fighting stance, facing his opponent and the Ape soldier aims his ax at Spyro. Then, a fireball comes from behind the Ape and impacts on him. The soldier falls to his knees and hits the floor revealing burnt spot on his back. Spyro and Sparx see a red scaled Dragon ahead of them with red eyes burning. His dark-red claws on his feet are extended. This is one of the Dragons Spyro expects to see awaken and find the Apes attacking.

"Emberor!" Spyro shouts with glee.

"Spyro, Sparx!" the young Fire Dragon says. "What are you guys doing? Get to safety! We'll hold them off!"

"I'm coming with you!" Spyro tells him before Emberor had the chance to turn and leave them.

Emberor sighs and says, "Spyro, I appreciate the help but if I were you, I wouldn't risk it. You don't have your powers yet."

Another Ape appears behind Emberor unexpectedly, aiming a jagged sword at the back of his head. Spyro shoots a fireball at the soldier's face after holding his breath. The Ape's head sizzles and he falls backwards.

Emberor glances at the dead Ape then back at Spyro with amazement. "Whoa!" he exclaims. "Was that a fireball?"

"Yeah, let's go!" says Spyro, nodding. He dashes through the hallway to meet up with the other Dragons.

Emberor stays where he is, staring after him. He glances at Sparx and asks, "What happened to him?"

"How would I know?" the Glowing Dragonfly shrugs frustratingly. "He was sleeping outside the entire time!"

Somewhere in the halls, Spyro, Emberor, and Sparx meet up with Cragen and Zephyrav. The two Dragons are fighting four Death Hounds, half-wolf, half-rat creatures. Spyro's mind flashes back to the time he first met these predators back at Tall Plains, the home of the Atlawa tribe. They are tough in numbers and that has been Spyro's bad experience.

A blast of green energy, an Earth Shot, comes out of Cragen's mouth and it hit one of the Death Hounds. He clobbers another with his spiked ball tail and a crack sounded inside the creature's head. Zephyrav flaps her wings to blow the third into the wall and stabs the fourth Death Hound's chest with her sharp pointy claws. The Death Hound squirms in agony and collapses on the floor. The last Hound gets up, recovering from its injury of crashing into the wall and charges at Zephyrav barking deeply. The Wind Dragoness blows wind from her beak at it and the Death Hound crashes into the wall again even harder. It flops on the floor, its tongue sticking out.

"Emberor!" says Cragen, turning to the three who were still watching. "We could sure use your help! Spyro, go with Sparx to a safe place."

"It's okay, Cragen." Spyro pants. "I can fight. I've got my Fire and Convexity back."

Zephyrav gazes upon him in surprise and Cragen gives him a bewildered look. "You have?" he asks. "You couldn't have gotten them back that fast. Ignitus said it would take a little longer."

"Cragen," Emberor yells, "let's talk later! There's a battle going on!"

Cragen thinks about it and replies, "Uuuhh… Okay."

"Zeph," says the red scaled Dragon, glancing to the blue feathered Dragoness, "where's Ignitus?"

"He's at the platform outside holding off Dreadwing bombers," she replies.

Emberor faces one way leading to the outside. "I have to go see him," he says. "Spyro, go with Zeph and Cragen, and defend the interior. Good luck!" he adds and runs out of sight.

"You, too!" the Purple Dragon calls.

"So," Zephyrav says, smiling, "where to, Spyro?"

Spyro, glad to be in command again, says. "Let's find Boltor, Aquadus, Groverge, and the other Guardians. That's where we'll find more Apes."

"All right," Zephyrav replies with a curt nod.

"Count me in." Cragen chuckles elatedly.

"Oh, good," Sparx says sarcastically. "The fearless leader returns."

* * *

The Dragons and Sparx run through a hallway to a door leading to one of the gardens with trees. As the four of them approach the door, three Apes armed with spears come in from it to attack them. Spyro calms his mind breathing steadily while focusing on the one in the front and releases a purple energetic beam of Aether at him. The two Dragons behind him are amazed to finally see his true power with their own eyes. Zephyrav parries the second one's spear aside with her tail and she blows him to the doors. Cragen charges forward to stab the horns on his head and nose into the third Ape's stomach. He throws him aside like he was garbage. They enter the interior gardens to find fire blazing on the flower beds and trees. Water comes out of nowhere to splash into the flames, putting them out one by one. A blue scaled Dragon with fish fin-like wings flies in the air and lands on the ground in front of Spyro.

Aquadus gives his friends a smile. "Hyah, fellas," he says.

"Nice job, Aquadus," says Zephyrav.

"Where there's a fire," the Water Dragon states as he wipes his nose, "I'm always on the job."

"Aquadus, where are the others?" asks Spyro.

"We woke when we heard the explosions. Ignitus split us up to guard every section in the Temple. Volteer told me to remain here and take care of any Apes coming in and put out the fires. Ignitus is outside holding them off."

"They'll need some back up," Cragen growls.

"Alright," Sparx shouts, "more action!"

All of a sudden, a hole blasts through the ceiling with debris crumbling down. Dreadwings fly in through the opening, holding Death Hounds with their feet and carrying ground troops on their backs. The Dragons move away as they land. The Apes jump off their rides and bring their weapons out. An Ape captain among them wears black-colored armor with spikes on the shoulder pads and a helmet in the shape of a frowning face with tusks. He takes out a mace from his back ready to fight.

"Hey, uglies," Sparx calls them. He pounds his fists on his chest, hooting like an Ape. "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, can we fight?"

Death Hounds and Ape soldiers attack the Dragons and Sparx flies to a safe distance.

Aquadus bites down a Death Hound's snout. The Death Hound squirms in pain and swings its head around, Aquadus still holding onto him. As it shakes him around, the Water Dragon's extended claws slash some Apes that surround them. Aquadus lets go and sprays water at it to let the beast slip on its feet. He pushes it away and the Death Hound slides across the room until it crashes into the wall. An Ape with a broad sword aims it at Aquadus from behind and Aquadus turns around and grabs the sword with his teeth when it had swung. He brings the soldier down hard with a strong lift.

Spyro spins and his tail stuns every Ape around him. An Ape lunges a spear at him and Spyro flicks the spear away with his tale to shoot a fireball at him. A Death Hound pounces on him and holds him down. Spyro holds the Hound's mouth back to avoid getting eaten. He can smell the creature's horrid breath that is making cough. He throws it aside and fries its head.

A yellow Dragon with gray fins, black claws, and two blades on his tale then descends from the hole and lands in the center of the room. It is Volteer! He shoots a thunderbolt at an Ape and tail whips another behind him.

"Volteer!" Spyro calls. "Glad to see you back in fighting!"

"Yes!" Volteer replies. "The others and I are intrigued we can still fight despite the orbs that had weakened us and made to release the Dark Master. Now, let's fight."

Volteer gives a Death Hound a headbutt as it leaps at him. He flicks an Ape with a battle ax away with his front foot and spins fast as lightning to whip his tail at three more Death Hounds jumping for him. A Dreadwing descends to Volteer and Volteer flies up to bring it down to the ground hard.

Cragen releases an Earth Shot at a Death Hound and swings his spiked ball tail to hit an Ape's head. He glances at an Ape holding a jagged sword and the Ape aims it at him, making a battle cry. Cragen dodges the attack and tucks his legs, wings, and head in to turn into a ball. He rolls to the Ape, knocking him down, and rolls to more Apes to ram into.

"Strike!" Cragen shouts as he keeps on rolling.

Spyro deals with the last Ape, the Ape captain. The Ape captain brings his mace down on Spyro's skull to crush it but Spyro rolls out of the way. He dashes to the Ape captain to give him a hard headbutt denting his helmet. The Ape captain falls to his knees and Spyro whips his tale at his head causing the Ape to fall backwards on the floor.

"I gotta ask, Spyro," says Aquadus, "how did you get your powers back?"

"Let's save the talking for later, Aquadus," Volteer cuts in. "We need to drive out these Apes. Spyro, go with Sparx to Ignitus and Emberor. There's an Ape general who's in command of the attack there."

"Yes, sir!" says Spyro.

"Zephyrav and Aquadus," Volteer adds, glancing at the older Dragons, "you two come with me. Boltor and Groverge are in need of help with the fires outside. Cragen, go and see to Terrador. A big pack of Death Hounds are attacking the west side of the Temple and Terrador is getting outnumbered."

"Right behind you, Volteer," says Aquadus.

"Good luck, Spyro." Cragen says and leaves for his master.

"You too," Spyro calls after him. He glances at Sparx and says, "C'mon, Sparx."

* * *

Spyro and Sparx exit the room to the hall. They make a turn to a door leading to the room of the Dragon Ancestor statue and they find two Apes in their way. The soldiers hoot aiming their spears at the Purple Dragon. Spyro fires a Convexity beam at each of them and they fall to the floor. He and his brother go through the door, pass the statue and pass the other door to the platform. They see Emberor and Ignitus fighting side by side, and an Ape riding on a Dreadwing with a three-horned black helmet watching them. The Ape wears heavy black armor with spiked gauntlets and a black helmet with a T-shaped slit and horns on top. A black cape blows from one side as it hangs from the back of his neck. Spyro believes he is the Ape general. He notices his eyes are glowing red, finding it unusual.

Ignitus grabs one Ape soldier with his mouth to throw him off the platform. He releases a stream of fire to burn four more soldiers and kicks another to the railing with his front foot. He sees a Dreadwing flying to him with a bomb in its claws. He shoots a fireball at it to detonate it before it got here and the Dreadwing explodes into pieces. A scared muscular Ape with a mace charges at him, aiming his weapon at Ignitus.

Emberor spins around to shoot a fireball at the Ape attacking his master. He shoots another fireball at a Dreadwing in the sky. An Ape sneaks up behind Emberor, taking out a pointy knife from his little scabbard and points at his spine. Emberor shifts his eyes to one side and whips his tail at the soldier's face and back kicks him in the chest.

Ignitus spots Spyro and Sparx at the door. "Get down here, young Dragon!" he orders him, jerking his head at himself. "We need your help!"

Spyro presumes Emberor told his master he had got his powers back and runs to them to join in the battle as Sparx follows at a distance.

The Ape general on his armored Dreadwing grips the reins tightly, his red eyes trained on the two Fire Dragons. His heavy breathing echoes in his helmet and the vapor puffs out of the slit. He grunts as he spots Spyro.

"The Purple Dragon," he muffles in his full helmet. He begins punching the air and hooting wildly, giving his flying troops his attention, and orders them, "Focus your attention on the Purple Dragon!"

The Apes whip their reins and their Dreadwings glide down to Spyro. The dreaded fliers land on the platform and the Apes take out their weapons to attack. Emberor tail whips an Ape attacking and breathes fire on another. He shoots a fireball at a Dreadwing standing on the platform's edge.

He glances at the Guardian of Fire and says, "Ignitus, we need to fall back to the Temple!"

"Will you take it from here?" Ignitus asks Spyro.

"Absolutely," Spyro chuckles, still happy to have his powers back.

"Great," says Sparx, rolling his eyes. "Now he's getting cocky."

"I know this Ape, Spyro," Ignitus warns him softly. "Don't underestimate him."

As Emberor follows Ignitus inside, Spyro wonders what to expect from a terrifying creature. He holds that thought for now and focuses on defending the platform. He fires a Convexity beam at an Ape and scratches another Ape with big sideburns. As a Dreadwing flies in to grab him with its feet, Spyro fires a fireball at the flying beast's chest. The Dreadwing falls and lands on three Apes. An eye patched soldier attacks Spyro with his flail. The Purple Dragon dodges the swinging ball and shoots another fireball at him. Two more Dreadwings glide toward him. Spyro flies in the air and spins around to make a circle of fire. The Dreadwings are on fire when they got close to Spyro along with the riders.

The platform is clear of troops. All that is left is the Ape general on his Dreadwing hovering above.

Sparx flies in next to Spyro and says, "You're on your own with this one, fella."

"This one?" Spyro questions with a raised eyebrow. "How is that different than the last one…or the one before that?"

"Enough talk!" the Ape general tells the Purple Dragon, muffling in his helmet. "Prepare to die!"

With that helmet, it is hard for the Purple Dragon to know what he was saying. "What did he say?" he asks Sparx.

"He said something about preparing to die," the Glowing Dragonfly says as he thinks. "Either that, or he wants you to repair a pie. I think he said the second one. No wait." He thinks over it for a short moment and then says. "Yeah, he said the second one."

The Ape general whips the reins and the armored Dreadwing glides to Spyro as Sparx flies back to safety. The Ape general jumps off his ride and his Dreadwing turns away from the platform. He lands in front of Spyro on his knee and fists. He stands up slowly with a puff of breath escaping his helmet. The cape falls from his shoulders when he loosened the knot around his neck. The general takes a sword with pointed ends on the bottom of the blade out from the scabbard around his waist and points it at Spyro ready to fight. Spyro lowers his head, spreading his legs apart to get ready. Everything around him falls in silence and he can feel a cold wind breezing past him. The two of them move in a circle without taking their eyes off each other as their vapor breath puff out of their mouths. Spyro can hear his footsteps patting on the floor and the clanking of the general's spiked boots. The two of them stop, pivoting their bodies forward. Spyro charges at his opponent as the general brings his sword over him and brings it down on the Purple Dragon's head. Spyro rolls sideways and whips his tale at him. The general blocks the attack with his gauntlet and aims his foot at Spyro's head. Spyro moves out of the way, making the boot impact on the floor. The Ape general swishes his sword around as he moves toward him and Spyro dodges it following a combination of attacks. He fires an Aether beam at him but to find the general tilting his body to one side and watch the beam pass. Spyro jumps to let the sword swing underneath his feet and back again. He fires another beam and then something happened that he never thought it would be possible; the Ape uses his sword to deflect the beam off with one swing of his arm.

" _Unbelievable,_ " Spyro thinks in his head.

The general aims the tip of his sword at Spyro's head and lunges it at him. Spyro jumps back and the sword strikes the floor. The general yanks it to get it out of the floor but it is stuck. Spyro whips his tale at his armor as he struggles to get it pulled out. The Ape backs away from his weapon and the Purple Dragon, bringing his fists up. Spyro sprints to him to ram into his stomach but the Ape throws a fist at his head very fast, sending him sliding across the platform. Spyro massages the spot where he had been hit and looks at his foot to find his blood on it. The Ape general runs to his sword and uses all of his strength to pull it free with bits of the floor jumping out. Spyro stands up to fight more as he ignores the bleeding. The general advances at him bellowing loud in his helmet. The Purple Dragon quickly remembers the new power he received from Convexity, the airlock dimension, and decides to use it. He enters his mind to activate his Time ability thinking of this fight slowly. His vision turns blue and the general's running grows slow and his screaming deepens. Spyro rams into him with his horns and uses his back legs to kick him higher. Spyro deactivates the Time ability, resuming normal time. The black-armored Ape flies across the platform and lands on his cape, his sword clanging close to his left arm. His armored Dreadwing flies back to him and lands next to him. The general lifts his head up to stare at Spyro in shock. He picks up his sword to put it back in his scabbard and picks up his cape to tie it back around him. He hops on his Dreadwing, whips the reins, and the flying beast flaps its wings to rise up. The general lays his glaring eyes at Spyro.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he yells at Spyro, shaking a fist.

The general pulls the reins to his right and his Dreadwing turns right to take him away from the Temple. He hoots loudly it echoes in the air and five remaining Apes on Dreadwings follow him. Spyro watches them leave making certain they do not come back with reinforcements.

Sparx flies in next to Spyro and says, "I'm just going to assume he said, 'It was great meeting you and have a nice day'…in which case we thank him."

Spyro chuckles amusingly and grunts in pain from the bleeding wound on his head. He walks back to the door. To his relief, Ignitus and Boltor come out of the door to check on him.

"Whoa," Boltor gasps in surprise, looking at Spyro's wound, "that's a bad one you got."

"Don't worry, Boltor," Spyro grunts. "I'm okay."

Boltor sighs in relief, "Good, I don't want to lose you or Sparx in a battle now, do I?"

Boltor has always been caring and protective for his friends. He can sometimes be hesitant whenever tough situations occur.

Sparx hovers next to the Electric Dragon and pats his head, "I so love you, buddy."

Boltor chuckles and tells Spyro, "Come inside. Groverge will help."

Spyro remembers Groverge having the skill of healing with plants as a Forest Dragon when he was seriously injured from the battle at Convexity. He owes him one for that.

* * *

As he, Sparx, Boltor, and Ignitus enter the statue room, they see all the Dragons together exhausted from the fight. Emberor holds some mashed up green leaves Groverge gave him and presses them on his foot where his deep cut shows inhaling sharply in pain. Cyril has scratches on his wings but they are not too serious. Terrador's legs have batches of green leaves on his wings and legs. Spyro imagines it must have been a lot of Death Hounds he was facing at the west side. Aquadus, bearing cuts on his lips and right shoulder, drinks a type of liquid from a wooden bowl he got from the Forest Dragon. After he is taking care of, Groverge moves to Zephyrav pushing a bowl of plants with white leaves in water. He plucks the white leaves off the stems, squishing them together, and takes them out of the water to put them on the wounds on her front leg and cheek. Groverge nuzzles his beloved and gives her beak a kiss. Zephyrav nibbles his cheek in return. Spyro looks at the rest to see their injuries are not serious.

"Is everyone all right?" Ignitus asks.

Everyone nods and Ignitus nods back acknowledging. Groverge leaves Zephyrav to work on the Purple Dragon's wound as Spyro settles down on the floor. Groverge uses his foot to scoop up some water from the bowl to dribble it on Spyro's head to wash out the blood and presses the rest of the white soaked leaves on the wound.

"Put some pressure on it," Groverge tells him and Spyro presses hard on them.

"That was unexpecting," Boltor tells everyone, still shaking, "those Apes coming out of nowhere."

"Indeed," Cyril nods.

"So," Ignitus says to Spyro, "how was your fight against that general?"

Spyro looks at him and the other Dragons who are paying attention. Sparx comes to help him apply pressure on his wound. Spyro answers with a grunt from the stinging wound, "Well, it was tough. He is definitely not to be underestimated. He picked up a good fight, dodged all my attacks with his fast reflexes. Also his eyes, his eyes were so weird." To Ignitus, he says, "You said you knew him."

The Guardian of Fire nods and explains grimly, "We all did, a long time ago. I had dealt with him before with Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Zephyrav's mother, Whisperav. I thought he was gone for good along with the others. That Ape you fought, Spyro, was none other than Kor, leader of King Gaul's five top assassins. They wielded great abilities that came from the same objects that were never meant to be theirs; the Spirit Gems."

"What?" Spyro exclaims softly.

Spyro remembers the time he first saw Spirit Gems here at the Temple. The Ancestors give these gifts to the Dragons to provide strength and wisdom. They are the life forces only for his kind and no other species could receive them even if they wanted to.

"How can the Apes harness the energy from our Gems?" Spyro asks his Fire teacher in fright.

"The Ape King taught them how," Ignitus answers. "He learned everything of our ways from the Dark Master and used them against us. That's what makes Malefor so cunning, so intelligent. Long ago, Kor and his assassins were finishing collecting energy from the stolen Gems in a cavern from one of the Ape territories to be more powerful. We needed to destroy them now that there was a chance. The battle was brutal for their powers were so great and we struggled to vanquish them. While we were keeping them occupied, Terrador destroyed the columns holding the ceiling to cave them all in. We got out in time and the Apes were buried.

"Alas, we know now Kor had survived and is back to serve his king and his Dark Master."

"Oh," says Sparx, trembling. "I'm not impressed."

"We can't give in to fear, Ignitus" Spyro says and stands to address the others in confidence. "I believe the Dark Master is trying to scare us by showing us his return to power. We can't let him. He may be strong, but so are we. Believe it or not, I have my Fire and Convexity back if you've heard. Wherever the Dark Master is and whatever he's doing, I'll stand with you and I will bring him down!"

Spyro's words made the Dragons, except Terrador who is checking everyone is here again, and Sparx gaze at him with admiration. It especially helped fade Boltor's worries away.

"Well said, young chap," says Cyril. "Well said."

"Same old Spyro," Groverge comments with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear you have two of your powers back, Spyro," Ignitus tells him. "Though, I'm curious to know how that happened."

Just when Spyro is about to tell his story of his time with me, Terrador speaks out. "Ignitus," he says. "I just found out…we're missing someone."

Ignitus's lifts his eyebrows and checks for himself counting everybody in the room. He pauses as he stops with Spyro and Sparx.

"Where's Cynder?" Ignitus asks everyone.

Spyro gasps, his heart starts racing. He completely forgot about Cynder. His meeting with me at Convexity and the invasion on the Temple kept his mind off her. Getting a hold of himself, he answers the Guardian of Fire, "I saw her."

All the Dragons turn to Spyro.

"You saw her?" Emberor asks.

"Where?" Aquadus asks next.

"Outside the Temple on the north side before the attack," the Purple Dragon replies trying not to stutter.

"We're listening," says Ignitus.

* * *

 **More chapters will come later (Three chapters at a time). Leave your reviews below and have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 3 - This is not good news

**Hello, readers. Hope you all are doing well. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy with my family. I've sent two chapters and I will be updating the third chapter soon.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"This is not good news."

After Spyro told the Dragons about Cynder running away from her past and find her own destiny, they go to the Pool of Visions so Ignitus can use his powers of insight to find her. Ignitus has his chin dipped in the pool and light glistens from inside the water. The others stay in the room to wait and see if there is a chance he finds anything. Spyro paces back and forth behind Aquadus and Groverge, his mind racing and his tale sweeping the floor. His yellow wings are fidgeting just waiting for his Fire mentor to tell him where Cynder is.

"Hey," says Aquadus, grabbing his shoulder with his foot, "you need to calm down."

Spyro catches himself from arguing with his friend and sits down letting out a sigh. He knows Aquadus is trying to help. He just wishes Ignitus finds her quickly so he can fly to her himself and talk to her. His claws scratch the floor as he waits. He lost track of how long he had been in here when Ignitus finally lifts his head up. Droplets of water drip down his chin. Spyro rushes forward almost bumping between the Forest and Water Dragon and places his front feet on the edge of the pool.

"Anything?" Spyro asks hopefully.

"No," Ignitus says apologetically "I can't see where Cynder has gone. I only see darkness."

"Wait," says Sparx, "Cynder, darkness. Aren't they the same thing?" He glances at Spyro who is giving him a glare. "What? What did I say?"

"Wait." Cragen says to Spyro. "She kissed you before she left?"

"Well…uhhh…" Spyro starts, blushing. "Yeah, actually she did."

Aquadus grins and whispers to himself, "Spyro's got a lover."

Spyro shakes his head to get back on the subject. "I was going to reason with her but she wouldn't let me. I should've told her immediately."

"I know you've tried," Ignitus assures him. "I would've done the same."

"Ah, who needs female-of-fright?" asks Sparx making a dismissal gesture. "She's long gone."

"Sparx!" Zephyrav shouts in anger. "Why do you keep calling her names like that?"

"Well think of it this way," Sparx says. "She's responsible for all the evil stuff she caused like, caging the Atlawa at Tall Plains, turning Man-are-we-smalls into slaves, murdering Dragons like your mom, and also attempting to kill me. I get the shivers every time I get near her."

Spyro is extremely disappointed in his own brother for looking at Cynder that way.

"Just because she was under Malefor's influence doesn't make it her fault," Zephyrav told him. "I use to blame her for my mother's death but when Ignitus told us where she came from, I don't anymore. I blame Malefor and Malefor only."

"Right now, Cynder needs our help." Emberor adds.

"Says you," Sparx says, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't trust her if she were to save me from danger."

"Shut up!" Spyro snaps at him and Sparx flinches from him. "You know nothing about her! She's just a Dragon who had been taken from home!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," says Sparx holding his hands out. "Chill out, buddy."

"Don't tell me to chill out!" Spyro yells once more. "If I hear one more word from you about Cynder, I'm going to-!"

"ENOUGH!" Terrador's voice booms in the room. "None of this is helping if some of us are having an in-fight."

Spyro turns his back on his brother listening to his Earth teacher's advice. Ignitus understands he wants to help Cynder after everything that happened to her, especially how he feels about her. When he was about to say something to the Purple Dragon, he notices that the Pool is glimmering. "Wait, what's this?" he asks aloud. "Something's coming into focus."

The Dragons and Sparx look into the pool and the vision appears in it. There's an old tree, the same tree Spyro has seen in his dream. Spyro also sees himself in the vision looking at it.

"This is peculiar," says Cyril. "I see Spyro at the base of a great old tree amidst a lake of mist and gloom.

"The tree," Spyro says excitedly. "I've seen that tree in my dreams!" All the Dragons glance at him and Spyro adds somberly. "Only they usually feel more like nightmares."

The Dragons stare at Spyro in shock that he's been keeping secrets. Guilt is rising in Spyro, he knew he had to blurt out his secret soon. Ignitus has his disappointed gaze on him. "Young Dragon," he says, "you were actually having visions now that you've developed insight and you've kept them from us."

Spyro's heart sank. He cannot believe he had insight the whole time. No wonder the dreams kept coming.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Boltor demands.

"I-I'm sorry." Spyro says to everyone feeling guilty. "I thought they would go away but they only get worse. I didn't even know I had insight. I swear."

"Relax, Spyro," Ignitus says. "Sometimes it's not easy to recognize it, but please, speak to me in the future when these things happen."

"I will," Spyro says nodding. "I promise."

"Good. Now, show us these visions of yours."

"How do I do that?" Spyro asks.

"Simply place your head in the water," Ignitus says gesturing the Pool, "and think back to one thing from the past. It will come to you and the Pool will show us. Breathe first."

Spyro inhales deeply through his nose and walks closer to the Pool to dip his chin in the water. Little waves from the soft impact spread all over. He closes his eyes and focuses on the visions. As he does, black mists come from underneath him clouding the water.

"Is that normal?" Sparx asks in concern.

"Shush," Emberor tells him.

"Now," Ignitus says to Spyro softly, "what do you see?"

"In my visions," Spyro begins, squinting. "I was seeing into the past and, maybe, the future all at once. I keep seeing…a mountain, a mountain draped in shadow with a face of stone beneath two moons…and darkness."

The mountain Spyro described forms in it. It has black spikes around the slopes. Green liquid oozes out from the cracked holes. The two moons are right above the tip. The Dragons gasp quietly at the Pool.

"The Mountain of Malefor," Terrador utters.

A creature appears in the vision flying out from behind the mountain. It flies right to the Dragons view. Spyro breathes heavily his legs begin to quiver remembering this frightening part.

"Spyro…," a deep distorted voice sounds from the pool. "Spyro…Spyro…"

Suddenly, glaring yellow eyes flash in the Pool. The Dragons back away from it in fright and Spyro lifts his head out of the water shaking his head. The blackness in the water vanishes.

"Whoa!" Sparx exclaims. "Am I the only one that thought that was weird?"

"By our Ancestors," Cyril exclaims softly. "That was Malefor."

"My god," says Cragen.

"This is not good news," says Aquadus haltingly.

"Show us more, Spyro," Ignitus says.

Spyro takes deep breathes again and places his chin back in the water. This time, golden mists come from underneath his chin and cover the Pool.

"There's this other dream," Spyro continues as the Pool shows everyone. "I was back in the ruins of Convexity. I thought I was all alone for a moment until a voice comes in to warn me the Celestial Moons are counting down and time is running out. That's when he awakened my Fire and Convexity, and taught me a new ability called Time. He told me we'll meet again in Convexity to restore the rest of my powers. In the end, he called himself the Chronicler and showed me the tree." He lifts his head out, opening his eyes. The gold mist disappears along with the visions. The Dragons in the room murmur softly in surprise.

"Impossible." Terrador says.

"Really?" Boltor says. "The Chronicler?"

"I don't believe it," says Groverge.

"Yeah, no kidding, Groverge," Sparx obviously states. "There isn't even a storm."

"The Chronicler?" Cyril says out loud.

"What?" says Sparx hovering in front of Cyril's face. "Don't encourage them."

"I don't believe it either, Groverge." Volteer tells him. "I've not heard that name in ages."

"Nor has anyone," Ignitus says. "But there is no way that Spyro could have known and get two of his powers back along with the teachings of Time. This is fascinating."

"Who is 'The Chronicler'?" Spyro asks.

"The Chronicler is an ancient Dragon of immeasurable wisdom though I've heard these stories," the Fire Guardian explains. "In fact, I've had my doubts as to legitimacy of the tales. Yet, now I am left to wonder."

"As are we all," Terrador nods. "But if it's true, it's unsettling that the reemergence of the Chronicler would coincide with an attack on the Temple not to mention the other visions that Spyro is having."

"Yes…very." Ignitus agrees. "Tales of the Chronicler are often interwoven with tales of doom."

"Oh, goodie," Sparx says sarcastically. "I was afraid we might have to spend the rest of the night without anymore doom."

* * *

The Dragons and Sparx are at the platform outside looking at the Celestial Moons, their edges touching each other. Zephyrav sniffs the air to check what is ahead. Spyro remembers how she uses the power of Wind when he was at Tall Plains with her, Groverge, and Cragen. She uses Wind by breathing with the air currents around her. The air currents tell her if danger is somewhere.

"Ignitus, I can smell it in the air," Zephyrav says turning to him with a concern look. "Something terrible is on the horizon."

"Perhaps, Zephyrav, but we mustn't rush to judgment." Ignitus says. To everyone, he states, "This evening has brought about many unexplained things, my friends."

"We may not have time, Ignitus." Cyril reminds him. "The Celestial Moons are almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain. We must prepare for the worst. The Night of the Eternal Darkness draws nigh."

"If "nigh" means soon, I'm outta here," Sparx tells everyone.

"Sparx," Terrador speaks, "your instincts, though faint of heart, are true. We are no longer safe here." He looks at the mess the Apes left behind. "This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of Gaul know of Spyro's existence and will not rest until they witness his demise."

"'Demise'," Sparx mimics Terrador. He chuckles and says to Spyro, "Hate to be you." He then notices everyone is looking at him frustratingly. "What?" he asks shrugging. "You guys need to lighten up."

"This is no time for jokes, Sparx," Spyro says. "This is serious."

"I'm afraid Terrador and Spyro are right," Ignitus says. "As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and watch as our worst fears unfold before us.

"Exactly," Sparx nods. "We need a good hiding place."

Ignitus walks to the edge of the platform before he turns to everyone and says, "Each of us must do what needs to be done." He glances at the Electricity Guardian with the Ice Guardian. "Volteer, you, Cyril, and Groverge must go to the mainland to learn what news you can."

"We will, Ignitus." Volteer acknowledges with a nod.

Ignitus glances at the Earth Guardian and says, "Terrador, you, Emberor, and Cragen make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants of that region that darkness is spreading in the Mountain of Malefor." As Terrador nods in response, Ignitus continues, "I shall stay here and search again for Cynder. These are dangerous times for a Dragon to be wondering about."

Spyro cannot thank his teacher enough for looking for the violet Dragoness. He can leave it to him. "What should I do?" he asks him.

"Young Dragon," Ignitus begins, "you, Sparx, Aquadus, Zephyrav, and Boltor must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your vision. If the stories of the Chronicler are true, there may be hope for us yet and I think I know where to begin. There's an Ancient Grove within the forest at the end of the Silver River. It is a secret place, untouched by civilization. The waters there are poisonous, as well as the creatures who are nurtured by it but you shouldn't encounter any real danger. Trust your instincts. I shall be waiting for you here at the Temple when your task is complete. Understand?"

"Yes, Ignitus," Spyro dips his head. "I hope you find Cynder."

"I hope so too, my good friend. I hope so too."

Everyone gets into their groups after they say good luck to one another.

"Watch yourselves in the Shattered Vale." Boltor says to Cragen and Emberor.

"Same to you," Cragen nods to him bumping his front foot with Boltor's.

"We'll see you later, bud." Emberor says placing his foot on his shoulder and Boltor places his on Emberor's shoulder.

Boltor walks away from them and Aquadus comes up to them next. "So long, Cragen," he says nodding and Cragen returns the gesture. Aquadus glances at Emberor. "Hey, Emberor. Keep yourself fired up. You're gonna need it."

"Okay," Emberor chuckles. "I will."

As Aquadus joins with Boltor, Emberor glances at his Fire mentor and says. "We'll be back later, master."

Ignitus smiles at his apprentice and says, "Emberor, it's time you be Dragon master of Fire."

"Really?" Emberor asks in surprise. "It is?"

"Yes. You've learned much from me and I'm proud of you."

Emberor nods and walks closer to his mentor to press his head against his front leg. Ignitus pats Emberor's back gently. The young Fire Dragon had been waiting for this moment to be a master for a long time. His patience was worth it. Emberor joins with Cragen who overheard from the Fire Guardian.

"Congrats," he says, shaking Emberor's shoulder. "Now we're all masters."

The new Dragon master of Fire nods to him in response. Spyro, Emberor, Boltor, and Cragen gaze at their mentors who helped them provide knowledge for their future.

"Remember your training, young warriors," Terrador tells them.

"Yes," Volteer says agreeing, "Your knowledge will be serviceable to the extreme."

The young Dragons dip their heads to them. Sparx appears next Spyro with his arms crossed. "I really don't get you when you talk like that," he says to Volteer.

Zephyrav and Groverge are the last ones to say something before they go.

"Well," Groverge begins, feeling anxious. "We're gonna be away for a while, aren't we, Zeph?"

"We'll see each other again." Zephyrav nods. She looks at her beloved in the eye and says, "I know we will. I have faith." After a brief pause, she nuzzles her soft feathered head to his, lovingly.

Groverge kisses her face and whispers, "Be safe, my love."

"I will." Zephyrav whispers back and nibbles his cheek.

They give each other one last kiss and walk to their groups. Now that the groups are made, they turn to Ignitus.

"Good luck to all of you," he says to them. "May our Ancestors look after us and keep us safe in these dark times."

Terrador, Emberor, and Cragen fly off to the Shattered Vail to warn the inhabitants. Volteer takes off in the air with Cyril and Groverge to the mainland. Spyro, Sparx, Boltor, Zephyrav, and Aquadus glide down the platform and fly to the Ancient Grove to find the tree. Ignitus watches all of them go and returns inside the Dragon Temple to search for Cynder.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ape general and top assassin, Kor, from the battle of the Temple rides his armored Dreadwing to the Mountain of Malefor with the five remaining Apes on Dreadwings following him. They fly over dozens of Apes marching towards it in a line and descend on a landing spot where Dreadwings go to a cave to hang upside-down to rest. The Apes walk to the black doors leading inside the Mountain. The Ape guards with heavy spiked armor from the inside open them for Kor to enter. He walks along the hallway lit with green torches where sounds of faint wailing and moaning echo everywhere. He approaches two black doors leading to a throne room. The doors magically open to reveal a hole in the center of the circular floor. A very big Ape wearing a purple crown with big antlers and a green left eye sits on a throne on the other side of the room. His left eye glows of a spiritual power. He holds a staff with a green crystal on top. General Kor and his soldiers stand in front of the Ape before kneeling to his presents. Kor takes his helmet off revealing big battle scars on his face, a scorched spot on his right cheek and eye, a dislocated jaw, and his burning red eyes. He puts it on the floor close to him. The big Ape stands up from his throne descending the steps below him to walk around the Apes.

"Back so soon, General?" he speaks in a deep breathing voice.

"A thousand apologies, King Gaul," says Kor. "The Purple Dragon has his powers back and he used them to decrease my number of soldiers. I was about to finish him off with one blow but he did something I couldn't tell what. It was as if he was fast like a little rodent."

"I think what you witnessed was the ability of Time," Gaul states, stopping in front of Kor and touching the crystal on his staff. "The Dark Master told me it is common that Purple Dragons can obtain it. With it, they can be more powerful. Probably, matching the same strength he has."

"And with that new ability of his," Kor puts in, "the Purple Dragon might get better to bring your armies down. He'll soon find out what we're doing."

"Fear not," Gaul says. "I've come up with an idea, a very clever one. You remember Cynder?"

"Yes, sire," Kor nods. "She is…was the loyal servant of Malefor when the Purple Dragon had broken his powers over her."

"Yes." says Gaul nodding. "That's the one. The Dreadwing scouts spotted her in the forest running away from the Temple and she's been captured by pirates you know which."

"Do you want me to find her?" Kor asks.

The King of the Apes grins at him and answers, "Exactly what I'm thinking, General. Find that Dragoness and bring her to me alive."

General Kor stands up, picking up his helmet. "I shall leave at once, sire," he says. "She's easy to catch. Without her powers, she's defenseless."

"The purple whelpling may be looking for her, Kor." Gaul reminds him. "Use whatever means necessary to keep them apart."

Kor puts on his helmet, his red eyes glow in the interior, as his five soldiers stand. "It will be done, my king," he muffles in it.

Gaul gives him a confused-look with his head tilted to one side and one of his eyebrows cocked.

Kor growls and takes off the helmet. "I said, 'It will be done, my king'," he repeats.

Gaul nods in understatement and Kor puts his helmet back on walking out of the room, his soldiers following his lead. When they left, a glowing sphere appears in the center of the room above the hole. Gaul walks to it and kneels placing the bottom of his staff on the floor. The sphere shines black and bright yellow eyes open inside. It is the eyes of the Dark Master, Malefor.

"You've been busy, haven't you, Gaul," a deep, distorted, menacing voice speaks from the sphere.

"Yes, my master." Gaul replies.

"Has the Temple been retaken?"

"No. The Purple Dragon has his powers back. He also has the ability of Time. His strength almost matches yours."

"I see." says Malefor, disappointingly. "What is he doing now?"

"We're unsure of that, master." says Gaul. "He might be looking for Cynder by now."

"Cynder?" Malefor asks his eyes glow.

"Your former loyal servant ran away from home, her TRUE home." Gaul explains, looking at the eyes. "I'm planning to bring her here in time for the Night of the Eternal Darkness. General Kor is already onto it."

"Ah, perfect, Gaul. It has been a while since Convexity. We will need her back. Make sure all is well when I return."

"Yes, master," the King of the Apes says lowering his head, "As you wish. I will not fail you."

Malefor's eyes fade in the blackness and the sphere disappears. Gaul lifts his head up and chuckles evilly.


	5. Chapter 4 - Wandering in the Grove

.

Chapter 4

Wondering in the Ancient Grove

Spyro, Sparx, Aquadus, Boltor, and Zephyrav fly to the end of the Silver River to the Ancient Grove where they will find the tree from Spyro's vision. Finding it might give them and the others hope. Zephyrav takes the lead in front of the group to navigate by smelling the air. Spyro is behind them still feeling so concerned for Cynder being on her own blaming herself. He hopes to talk to her more, persuade her into staying with him and his friends, once Ignitus found her.

"Spyro," Boltor calls over his wing. "Are you all right? You're awfully quiet."

Spyro looks at Boltor and Boltor sees that the look on his face says everything.

"Ignitus will find her," he assures Spyro. "Don't let it get in your way."

"I'm trying, Boltor," says Spyro, "but I can't get it out of my head."

"That is romantic, buddy," Aquadus says, smiling. "I bet she gets you star-gazing at her."

"What?" exclaims Spyro, blushing. "No! I'm not in love with Cynder! Really, I'm not!"

"Darn right you're not, buddy," says Sparx. "In love with an evil Dragon like her? Puh-leeze!"

Spyro scowls at Sparx again for calling Cynder an evil Dragon.

"We're almost there, guys!" Zephyrav calls.

"Hey, Aquadus," Boltor says quietly. "Do you really think Spyro and Cynder are going to be together?"

Aquadus inhales through his nose and answers, "I don't know. We'll have to wait and see."

The Dragons and Sparx glide down and land on a patch of grass of the Ancient Grove. Spyro can see the poisonous water flowing to a lake as he rests his wings on his back.

"Oh, yes, lovely," Sparx groans.

"What?" Zephyrav asks.

"Spyro always sends us to the nicest places that are not the nicest."

"Come on, Sparx," says Spyro. "It's not that bad."

The Dragons and Sparx suddenly hear the moans, growls, and cries of the beasts nurtured by the poisonous river in the night. Sparx yelps in fright and hides behind Spyro's horns.

"Well, sure," Sparx says shaking, "if you ignore all the evil beasts, visions of doom, and eternal darkness, which sounds lovely by the way… Oh, and the fact that we now get to frolic through the magical creepy forest in search of some stupid tree! What's not to love?"

Aquadus laughs. "Okay. Lead on, Spyro."

Spyro takes the lead inside the Grove while Sparx slumps in frustration.

They walk through the swamp growth avoiding touching the poisoned waters. The plants and grass all around them are colored black from the waters. The Purple Dragon thinks it would be best to avoid eating them. No poisoned-nurtured creature appeared to attack them so far but just in case, they watch themselves. Sparx stays behind Spyro to hide from the scary noises, sometimes hugging one of his horns that make the Purple Dragon irritable. The Dragons come to a wide river running to the right. They simply fly over it and continue on. They approach a site with Spirit Gems sticking out of the ground. They decided to go to them and receive more strength. Boltor touches one Gem and the energy from it flows in his body. He lies on the ground moaning happily feeling the energies running through him. Zephyrav touches one with her front foot and sighs deeply. Spyro places his head on a Spirit Gem and feels the energy going inside him. After receiving the gift from their Ancestors, the Dragons continue their quest. Boltor walks ahead of the group to scout.

* * *

They squeeze pass two trees into a grassy clearing with a lake and trees beside it. Spyro looks at them to find the one in his vision but none of them matches it. The trees have loose bark and the leaves, like the bushes, are colored black. Spyro sits down heavily letting out a groan.

"What's wrong?" Zephyrav asks approaching his side.

"Just wondering what we're doing here." Spyro says, shaking his head. "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to be looking for. I think we're lost."

"Wasn't there something else the Chronicler said to you?" Aquadus asks.

"No," Spyro responds, shaking his head again, "I remember too well." He stands up taking a deep breath and let out a sigh before speaking, "Let's just keep going. Maybe we'll find some clues on the way."

"Shall I take point?" Zephyrav offers. "The air can help us out."

Spyro smiles at his Wind wielding friend, "Good idea, Zeph. Lead the way."

The Dragons hear a munching noise behind them. They turn around to see Sparx eating a big pink seed with red polka dots.

"Mmmmm!" says Sparx, his mouth full. "Hey. Have you guys tried these yet? They're delish. Mmm. Come on, try some."

"Sparx, don't eat that!" Spyro irritably tells him. "You don't even know what it is!"

Sparx eats it whole swallowing it and starts belching loudly. "Nonsense…" Sparx begins then belches, "…buddy, they're perfectly edible."

Zephyrav cover her nose avoiding to smell Sparx's breath.

"Sparx, that's gross!" Boltor disgustedly says. "What was that seed you ate?"

"Who-" Sparx shrugs and belches. "…cares? I love it!"

Spyro sighs angrily. Why does Sparx not have the habit of thinking things through? It is so annoying to him.

"Oh," says Zephyrav while Sparx keeps belching. "I remember Groverge telling me once about those seeds. We laughed a lot. When you take a bite, it'll give you uncontrollable belching. It will go away in a few minutes."

"That's good to know." says Spyro.

"But now that Sparx ate the whole thing, it will take a couple of hours for it to go away."

"Oh, right." Spyro groans, massaging his head. "That means the creatures in this grove are going to hear him and they'll find us."

Boltor nods and adds, "And that will make us all…dead."

Right when Boltor sums that up, little flying black insect-like creatures of the grove buzz out of the trees and hover in front of the group. They are hissing viciously at them with their purple eyes burning. Their wings glow purple.

"Grove mites!" Aquadus shouts. "Don't let them touch you!"

The mites commence their attack. Spyro releases a beam of Convexity out of his mouth and a few mites are destroyed. Sparx flies in behind him to hide, belching in the process.

"Don't-" he begins to exclaim then belches. "…let them-" he belches again. "…EAT ME!"

Zephyrav blows Wind from her beak to make the mites lose control of their flying. Boltor shocks them with his Electricity when they hit the ground. Aquadus sprays Water at five mites and Boltor fires an electrical beam to fry them completely.

"Spyro, behind you!" Boltor yells.

Spyro turns around to see the five last mites are flying at him from behind. He breathes Fire on them and the mites turn to ash.

The mites have been defeated and the group is safe…for now that is.

"Ya-!" Sparx shouts and belches. "-ay! Good job, guys!"

The Dragons give Sparx a look of aggravation.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Boltor retorts.

"In the future, Sparx," Zephyrav tells him, "please, avoid stuff you're unfamiliar with."

"I'll try," Sparx promises and belches.

* * *

The Dragons keep on walking through the Grove. Zephyrav is in the lead smelling the air as it blows against her face. When they come up to a swamp tree, she stops immediately.

"What's up, Zeph?" Aquadus asks.

Zephyrav smells the air and gasps. "Enemies!" she rasps. "Hide!"

The Dragons and Sparx hide behind a big tree root. Spyro pokes his head out to see who is there. He expects to see another poison nurtured creature that heard Sparx's belching. Instead, to his surprise, a group of black and white furred canine-like creatures wearing leather clothing and equipped with swords and knives with tongues lolling out of their mouths appear. They did not look like they are from around here. The big one leading the group, who has an eye patch, is flicking his sword.

"Arrr!" the leader growls to his group. "Alright, maggots! Time to split up! Don't bother snaring anything smaller than a Scurvywing! Skabb only wants prize fighters this time and double the bounty for the one who captures Arborick!"

The canine-like creatures growl in agreement.

"This isn't right," Spyro says to his friends, going back to hiding. "Ignitus said this place was uninhabited."

Boltor pokes his head out to see the creatures and goes back to his friends to say, "Looks like we got Skavengers."

"Crud," Aquadus utters.

"Uh-oh," says Zephyrav.

"Skavengers?" Spyro asks.

"Those canine-like creatures," Aquadus explains, jerking his to them, "also pirates are called Skavengers. They travel on the seas in a massive ship armada raiding various locations to steal precious and valuable treasures. They also capture inhabitants and put them in a gladiatorial arena on a big ship called the Fellmuth where they fight to the death. If they find us, we'd be forced to play on that ship."

"Wow." Sparx says. "That's intense."

"I love fighting and all," Boltor says, "but in the Fellmuth Arena? Not the kind of place I like to go to."

"So what?" Spyro asks. "We have to lie low until they're gone?"

"Yeah, we have to." Aquadus nods. "They're awfully crafty at capturing."

"Okay." Spyro nods back.

Then, Spyro feels gravity increasing on him as his mind gets very sleepy. His head wobbles around and his eyes twitch.

"Spyro?" Zephyrav asks noticing he is acting strange.

Before Spyro can answer, he falls on his side. Zephyrav catches him and brings him down on the ground gently not letting the Skavengers hear.

"What's going on with him?" Boltor wonders.

"Oh," says Sparx, "he's doing the weird thing again like, I don't know, meeting the Chronicler and stuff like that."

"So that's how he's meeting him." Zephyrav says, fascinated. "That's amazing."

"Well," Boltor states, taking a deep breath, "guess we have to wait until he wakes up, huh?"

"Looks like it." Zephyrav nods.

Just when the older Dragons think things cannot get any worse, Sparx has a certain feeling rising up his chest.

Sparx clutches his stomach and grunts softly, "Uh-oh. Not now."

"What not now?" Aquadus asks, glancing at him.

Sparx points his finger at his mouth while covering it. The Dragons gasp.

"Oh, no," Boltor says in apprehensive. "No. No, no, no, no. Don't you dare let it out."

"I'm trying." Sparx grunts, covering his mouth.

Sparx's cheeks grow big and the Dragons brace themselves. Sparx unleashes a really loud belching noise. It echoes in the air. The Skavengers stop dead hearing the noise, their eyes are wide open.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" one of the pirate crewmen exclaims, freaking out.

The leader growls, pointing his sword at the tree root, "Let's check what be over there." He and his crewmen walk slowly to it.

"Sparx," Aquadus growls softly, his claws clenching in front of the Glowing Dragonfly.

"Sorry," Sparx laughs nervously.

The Dragons rush to find a way out of this. The Skavengers get closer to the log, their weapons at the ready and their tongues lolling out. Sparx looks at the Dragons and his adoptive brother, then looks back in the direction the Skavengers will appear. He has made an idea, it is not smart but it is right. It is a little redemption.

"Wish me luck, guys," Sparx whispers fast to the Dragons. Then…Sparx hovers in view of the Skavengers who have halt looking at him.

"What is he doing?" Aquadus rasps.

"Shhh," Zephyrav says.

"Uh…" Sparx sheepishly speaks to the pirates. "So, how is everyone today?"

A fat Skavenger chuckles at Sparx. "Little bug isn't much bigger than a bog-rat."

"Hey!" Sparx shouts in anger, flying in front of the fat Skavenger's face. "Who you callin' a bug, you crazy eyed, mangy drool mutt?"

The fat Skavenger crewman growls at the yellow Glowing Dragonfly for the insult. The anger in Sparx's face fades into fear.

"Uh-oh," Sparx says.

"Get that bug!" the Skavenger leader commands, pointing his finger at Sparx.

Sparx flies away with three Skavengers running after him.

"MOMMY!" Sparx screeches.

The Dragons watch him go and breathe in relief.

"Well," Aquadus says, "Guess that's a way to make up. Wonder how long he's going to keep that up?"

Boltor shrugs, "Dunno. But I hope he'll be okay."

"Even if he's a nut?"

"Even if he's a nut."

They decided to wait for Sparx while they keep an eye on the Purple Dragon.

* * *

Back in Convexity, Spyro wakes up on an earth platform. He stands up and looks around to check his surroundings. Snowflakes are pouring down above him.

" _Strange,_ " Spyro thinks. " _How can there be snow-._ "

His thinking gets interrupted by the temperature in the air around him that began to drop, making his body shiver and his teeth chatter.

"It's cold here," he says out loud.

He sees the white circle in the center of an earth platform below him. It's the same circle that helped him bring his powers back. With all the snowflakes, he understands what it means. Spyro jumps off the platform gliding to the white circle. When he lands, he glances around the sky. Some snowflakes land on his face.

"Chronicler?" Spyro calls for me. "Are you there? I've done what you've asked of me but I'm afraid I'm lost."

"As long as the spirits of your Ancestors are with you," I speak to him, "you are never lost. Calm yourself, Spyro, and cool your thoughts."

"Heh," says Spyro. "'Cool my thoughts'. That's funny."

The Purple Dragon stands on the circle, takes a deep cleansing breath, and closes his eyes.

"Do not let your Fire control you," I say. "There are other elements at play here. The power of Ice flows through you, just as the chilled winds whip through your wings. Let it…expand!"

Spyro rises up from the circle wings spread out. He feels his left lung getting cold. He opens his eyes and a purple light shines around him.

"I knew you'd remember." I say. "Life seeks out balance, young Dragon. And one who can master Fire and Ice is truly powerful in the shifting face of danger."

In order for Spyro to use Ice, he would have to feel the cooling sensation in his ice lung. Feeling it makes his body shiver. Then, he inhales through the mouth and exhales. An arctic cloud has blown out freezing one portion of the platform. Spyro focuses on the warmth in his fire lung to keep his body temperature under control. He nods in acknowledgement he has the power.

"Okay," the Purple Dragon says gazing around Convexity. "Now what? What is it you want me to do? I think I'm entitled to know what's happening."

"You already know what is happening…" I utter. "…of the great evil that is awakening. But there is more that you must understand. Allow me to show you the vision of the mountain you keep seeing. Close your eyes."

Spyro closes his eyes and in the darkness, the mountain with stone spikes and green liquid oozing out appears.

"Yeah, this is the same mountain I keep seeing." Spyro tells me whilst his eyes are closed. "It frightens me. The Guardians back at the Temple said it is the Mountain of Malefor."

"This is an evil place, young Dragon. The Mountain of Malefor is an asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who turned to darkness. But, to the spirits themselves and the black hearted, it goes by another name…the Well of Souls."

"The Well of Souls. I'm still confused. What's so important about that place?"

I say nothing more but bring Spyro back to the Ancient Grove. Not before a vision where he passed out appears. A path has revealed to him leading him pass the sight of the Skavengers all the way a lake with the tree in the middle.

* * *

Spyro wakes up in the Ancient Grove. He sighs in frustration he didn't get the answer he needed from me. It would be easier to him if I simply fill in the blanks. At least he had found the way to the tree with his insight. He looks up to see Aquadus, Zephyrav, and Boltor gazing at him.

"Wakey wakey," Aquadus says with a smile.

"Have you got more of your powers back?" Boltor asks.

Spyro gets up on his feet and answers, "Yeah, my Ice power. And, I now know the way to the tree."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Zephyrav says in triumph.

Spyro then notice Sparx is not among them. He glances around searching for him.

"Where's Sparx?" he asks his friends.

Before Zephyrav can tell him, the Dragons hear a scream coming from behind. Sparx comes out of nowhere and flies to Spyro.

"Uhh!" Sparx groans while panting. "Spyro! Thank god you're awake! I'm outta shape."

Suddenly, the Skavengers that were chasing the Glowing Dragonfly come out of nowhere catching up. They see the four Dragons.

"Ah, what have we here, mateys?" the leader asks growling with the crewmen. "Dragons! Arrr! This be our best catch yet."

Spyro unleashes an ice cloud at the ground under the leader freezing it solid and the Skavenger slip backwards. The remaining Skavengers take out their knives and swords to attack Spyro and his friends. Spyro tail whips one's weapons and burns him with his fire breath. Boltor back kicks a Skavenger in the stomach causing him to drop his sword. He electrocutes him with his Electricity. Swift as the wind, Zephyrav flaps her wings to blow three crewmen to the poisoned water nearby. Aquadus sprays Water all over a muscular Skavenger soaking his fur. Spyro breathes Ice on the Skavenger freezing him solid.

"Let's get out of here before more Skavengers or poisoned creatures show up." Boltor suggests after the pirates have been vanquished.

"Agreed," the other Dragons and Sparx say in unison, and they start running. Spyro takes the lead in the direction where the tree will be.

"How did those Skavengers find you, Sparx?" the Purple Dragon asks.

"Well…" Sparx began. "I kinda blew our cover by…" He belches before he finishes.

"Oh, Sparx," Spyro groans. "You and I are gonna have a talk later."

The Dragons and Sparx follow Spyro, following the trail that was shown to him. The trail leads them to a poisoned lake separating them from the path on the other side.

"Oh, we can fly over this." Boltor says in confidence.

"Hold on, Boltor," Spyro says holding out a wing in front of the young Electric Dragon.

"What is it, Spyro?" his friend asks.

"I wanna to try something." Spyro answers, eyes on the poisoned water and his ice lung unlocked. "I hope it works."

When he was ready, Spyro blows out blue spherical ice block and it plops in the water. Within seconds, the ice block expands turning itself into a platform. Spyro smiles in success.

"Wow." Boltor says in awe.

"That's incredible," Zephyrav comments to Spyro. "Where did that come from?"

"When I was waiting for my powers to return," Spyro explains, "I was thinking of other ways for using the elements I have. Creating an ice platform on water was one of them and boy did it worked?"

"Wait a minute," Sparx says in amazement. "You were teaching yourself?"

"You can say that."

"Cyril will be impressed when we get back." Aquadus says.

"I'll be making more platforms along the way." Spyro tells his friends before jumping towards the platform. Once he landed on it, his feet slip a little but he maintains his stance. He glances over his shoulder and says to the others, "Let's get across this." He releases another ice block to make another platform.

Aquadus goes in first carefully without slipping off. Next is Zephyrav, and Boltor is last making sure that his friends do not fall in. Sparx just flies over the lake and waits for them on the other side. Spyro lays down the last platform and uses it to jump on the path. He looks back to the others to see how they are doing. Aquadus hops onto the last platform and onto the path joining with Spyro.

"That was fun." Aquadus says with a smile. "I needed that."

"Oh, yeah," Sparx says sarcastically. "Fun-" he belches before continues, "…as in playing around the water that can kill you."

As Zephyrav lands on the last platform, a black snake-like creature rises from the waters with burning purple eyes. It has pincers on its mouth, insect like arms, claws, and little glowing purple wings. It hisses menacingly at the Wind Dragoness while some of the poisonous water oozes out of its mouth. Zephyrav glances at it in fright.

"ZEPH!" Boltor shouts in fear. With his heart beating rapidly, he holds his breath and releases a lightning bolt at the creature. The creature gets shocked and returns to the waters.

"Nice shot, Boltor," Zephyrav breathes in relief. "Thanks."

"Just looking out for my best friend's girl," Boltor replies making Zephyrav smile. "Hope that was just one."

But he is wrong. Three more of those snake creatures burst out of the poisonous water. Boltor glances behind him and takes off in the air before one of them try to spit some poison at him. Aquadus sprays some Water at two of the worms whilst Zephyrav blows a breeze at the other. Their attacks make the creatures fall in the water. Spyro finishes them by releasing an arctic breeze on the lake and turn it into solid ice. The creatures burst out to attack again, but before they had the chance, they are frozen stiff. Boltor flies back down with his friends.

"You sure showed those grove worms." Boltor says.

"I sure did." Spyro responds.

"It's a good thing you got your Ice element back," Zephyrav says. "Otherwise, more worms would be all over us."

Without wasting any more time, the group continues on the path.

* * *

They come to another clearing with a cliff, grass platforms, and a lake. Spyro goes up ahead getting the feeling they have reached the end of the trail. All is quite in this area as if no creature lives in this part of the grove. At the center of the lake, there stands the very thing they have been seeking, the great old tree. Spyro and his friends, who caught up with him, gaze upon the tree.

"Is that your dumb tree?" Sparx asks the Purple Dragon pointing at the tree. "It's beautiful. Can we get outta here now?"

"This feels like the right place," Spyro responds cocking an eyebrow at the tree. "But…I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here."

"Wonderful." Sparx says sarcastically. He points a thumb at a spot behind him. "I'm going to go wait over there…you know, give you a few minutes. Maybe there was a lily pad you forgot to sing on…or a rainbow you can talk to."

Sparx flies to the spot to wait leaving his foster brother to roll his eyes.

"Do you think the Chronicler is there?" Zephyrav asks in excitement.

"It's possible and may be obvious," Aquadus points out. "Besides, this tree is old and who knows how long it's been around."

"I should probably call to begin with," Spyro says.

Spyro moves closer to the edge of the cliff. He narrows his eyes at the tree to see if there is anything there. Then, he calls to it, "Hello!? I'm here! Give me a sign or…something!"

Suddenly, taking them by surprise, the tree sinks down to the ground. It is gone! Sparx flies to Spyro's side to see what was happening. They all stare at the abandoned spot.

"That was…different," Boltor utters breaking the silence.

"Was that supposed to be a sign?" Spyro asks out loud.

Then, a big wooden arm from an unknowing creature strikes out of the ground and grabs the ground to pull itself up. The log head of the creature pokes out. It has wooden stake-like horns, purple eyes, and wooden stake-like teeth. It strikes its other arm out to use both arms to pull itself out of the ground. Green roots hold together the parts of the monster. Two big wooden stakes stick behind his back. His elephant-shaped feet stomp on the ground causing the world to shake. The monster roars ferociously at its intruders. The group's pupils shrink at the sight of this humongous enemy.

"Okay, that's a BAD sign!" Spyro yells.

"Uhh…" Sparx says, the Dragons look at him. "It's my turn to pass out. You're on your own, guys." He places a hand on his head acting dramatic and drops the ground.

"Oh, brother," Spyro groans, rolling his eyes.

The humongous tree creature aims a mighty fist at the Dragons and drops it on them. The Dragons jump out of the way to dodge the attack whilst Spyro grabs Sparx's tale with his mouth to save him. He throws his unconscious brother to a safe spot and returns to battle. Boltor uses his Electricity to shock the monster's hand. It whips his hand around feeling the pain. It growls at Boltor angrily. It uses its fist to try to squish him. Boltor rolls around to avoid getting crushed. Spyro flies behind the humongous tree monster and shoots a fire ball at its back. The creature tries to grab him and Spyro keeps on avoiding to be grabbed. He shoots another fire ball at the creature's chest and its wooden chest is on fire. The creature puts out the flames and swats Spyro. Spyro falls on one of the grass platforms head first. The tree creature aims its fist to squish him. Aquadus and Zephyrav fly to the Purple Dragon's aid. The Water Dragon sprays Water at the monster's face to make it focus on them. The Wind Dragon blows wind at the monster and drops down when it was going to swat her away. Spyro gets up quickly and runs away. The tree monster takes his eyes off Zephyrav and Aquadus and turns back to Spyro. Spyro jumps to grass platform after grass platform to avoid getting hit by the enemy until making it back to the cliff side. The tree creature pounds his chest with his fists in anger. Spyro shoots another fire ball at it and the creature blocks it with its hand. The other Dragons join him in a line. The monster brings its fists up aiming at its enemies. Spyro fires a big fireball at its head. The creature roars in pain while covering his face and falls on the ground. The impact shakes the earth. The Dragons wait for the creature to come back up. They waited for a second but the creature didn't appear.

"Wait. Is it over?" Boltor asks out loud.

Spyro walks slowly to the edge to peer over the edge to see what happened. When he's almost at the edge, the creature hands came out of nowhere and grasp it. Spyro screams in surprise backing away.

"This doesn't look good!" Spyro shouts in fear.

The creature pulls itself up. When he sees the Purple Dragon and his friends, it roars brutally. It pulls its legs up to stand on the cliff.

"This definitely doesn't look good!" Zephyrav shouts.

The tree creature pounds his fists on the ground trying to pound Spyro. Quickly as he can, Spyro breathes Fire to light the creature's wooden feet on fire. The creature looks down to see his feet on fire. He stomps around trying to put them out. Aquadus sprays Water at the monster's eyes blinding it. While it is busy rubbing them, Boltor shoots a powerful lightning bolt to its chest. The Purple Dragon and his friends take off in the air, hovering in the monster's view. The monster spots them and tries to grab or wallop them. Once they have the chance, the Dragons release their energy at the chest of the monster with full power, Boltor shooting an electrical beam, Zephyrav blowing a breeze of Wind, and Aquadus spraying Water, and Spyro shooting a beam of Aether. The Aether beam leaves a burning hole on it. The tree creature roars very loud it echoes throughout the grove. The tree creature's roar dies down its head falls off its torso. The rest of the body timbers slowly off the cliff. Its impact to the ground causes its wooden parts to break apart and shatter into splinters. The monster has been defeated. The Dragons glide back down to the top of the cliff.

"Boy, thank goodness that's over." Zephyrav exhales in relief.

Sparx wakes up to see the creature defeated.

"What the!?" Sparx exasperates and then calms down. "Oh, you killed it." Sparx flies in front of the Purple Dragon with a disbelief look. "So we came all this way so you could kill a humongous monster!?" he asks in anger. He then mocks the monster, "Spyro…I'm the mighty tree…calling you from across the void. Journey hither and vanquish me."

"Yeah, I don't think I was supposed to do that." Spyro says worryingly thinking he did something wrong while looking at the defeated tree creature. "Wait. You guys don't suppose that was a friend of the Chronicler, do you?"

Before any of his friends can say anything a haughty voice came up.

"Alas!" it says.

They turn around to see Skavenger crewmen with a huge Skavenger swords and knives out. The huge Skavenger wears a pirate captain's hat, gold armor, a peg lag, a hook for a hand, and a treasure chest filled with gold and jewels on the nape of his hunched-back neck. He has purple irises with a very long tongue lolling around his mouth. Two parrot-like creatures are on his shoulder pads, one orange and one purple. They have bandanas with golden feathers on their heads feathers, bat-like wings, long white striped tails, and eye patches and stitches on opposite sides.

"Alas indeed," the orange parrot with the haughty voice says eyeing his only eye at the Dragons. "The Purple Dragon who's been wandering lost in the Ancient Grove with his friends. You've been quite a nuisance to us."

"Skavengers!" Aquadus shouts out loud.

"That's right," the orange parrot replies. "We are the Skavengers. I'm Scratch."

"And I'm Sniff!" the purple parrot adds in a high thug voice.

Scratch gestures his wing to the huge Skavenger they're riding on. "And here's our big fellow, Captain Skabb."

Captain Skabb's only response to the Dragons is grumbling and gurgling.

"Whoa!" says Sparx taken back. "What's with the gurgling nitwit!?"

"If I were you, I'd shut my mouth!" Sniff snaps at Sparx. "I ain't going to say it again!

"Sparx, maybe you should stay out of this one." Spyro suggests.

"Yes, mind yourself." Scratch says to Sparx, agreeing with Spyro. "Captain Skabb is too stupid to talk so Sniff and I speak for him. Now, to answer your earlier question… No!" he gestures his wing to the fallen monster continuing. "That isn't a friend of the Chronicler, whoever that is. Arborick's a friend to nobody. He was supposed to be the main attraction in our tournament. Now, because of you all, he's gone."

The Dragons keep their gazes on the Skavengers and their guard up. They must not let those evil things get their paws on them. Although, they are less aware that there are Skavengers creeping up on them from behind.

"Gosh, I really feel bad about that," Spyro sarcastically saying with eyes crossed.

"Oh really, no need for remorse," Scratch replies coolly. "You'll do just fine."

"What does he mean by that?" Sparx asks his friends.

Sparx does not know but the Dragons know well what Scratch was saying.

"No thanks," Aquadus says in a threatening tone. "We'll never be a part of it."

"I…am…not…offering." Scratch replies softly with a glare.

Then, the pirate crewmen pounce on the Dragons. Spyro has been clobbered on the head with a wooden club knocking him out. Another Skavenger comes in and puts Sparx in a lantern. Zephyrav rushes to save the two brothers but a muscular Skavenger grabs her tail and pulls her to him. He clubs her at the back of the head rendering her unconscious. Aquadus tries spraying Water at three Skavengers in front of him. Sadly, one of the pirates uses a shield to cover himself from the attack. The other two quickly grab Aquadus by the wings. Aquadus struggles out of their grip and the pirate with the shield knocks him out. Boltor is held down by two Skavengers. One of them places a paw on his head preventing him to release Electricity. Boltor tries his best to get up and save his friends but with no prevail. The Skavenger's strength is too great. He feels completely helpless.

"Let them go!" Boltor demands as it is his only option.

"Save your strength, young Dragon," Scratch says with an evil grin. "You're going to need it…for the Fellmuth arena."

With a look of sadness and defeat, Boltor drops his head letting a Skavenger knock him out.

"Take 'em back to the ship!" Sniff orders the crewmen.

A muscular Skavenger hauls the Dragons over his shoulders and carries them to the ship while the other pirates growl menacing-like and laugh evilly. Spyro and his friends are captured by pirates.

* * *

 **The third chapter is coming. I'll see you all later!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Fellmuth Arena part 1

**Hello, readers! Storyteller 42 here! I want to apologize for the long wait...again. I've been very busy with helping my family. But that's not stopping me from writing. I'm still planning to finish this story.**

 **Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Fellmuth Arena part 1: First match

"Hey. Hey, get up! Spyro!" A voice sounded in the darkness.

Spyro opens his eyes coming to. He gets up on his feet massaging the back of his head where he had been hit. While massaging, he feels a strap. He traces his claw on the strap all the way to a muzzle that has put on him. He then realizes he can barely move his wings. He gazes at them to see a chain wrapped around them tight. With his wings locked, he cannot fly.

"I know, right? It's too bad." Aquadus speaks his voice muffled.

Spyro turns to his friends who were waiting for him to wake up. They're all muzzled and their wings are wrapped in chain too. Spyro checks his surroundings and sees that they are in a wooden cell with the doors made of iron.

"Tell me we're not where I think we are," the Purple Dragon asks fearing this is the Fellmuth ship where the Skavengers put inhabitants and force them in a fighting match.

"Unfortunately, we are." Aquadus nods in response. "We'll be called out in just a few minutes."

"Are you all okay?" Spyro asks.

"I'm fine." Zephyrav replies.

"No one's died yet," Aquadus answers.

Boltor didn't answer. He is sitting apart from them with his head hung low. He does not look hurt, well physically hurt. It looks like he is emotionally hurt.

"What about, Sparx?" Spyro asks glancing around. "Where is he?"

Aquadus sighs pointing behind Spyro with his claw, "Entertaining us with the healing power of love," he replies sarcastically.

Spyro turns around to see his brother inside a lantern. He is swinging his arms around while singing a song.

" _Swing low, sweet chariot,_ " the Glowing Dragonfly sings, " _Coming for to carry me home!_ " He pulls his cheeks out to make a trumpet tune.

"Sparx, must you do that?" Spyro frustratingly asks.

"Well, maybe I do 'must I do that'!" Sparx says. "And you know, it might be crazy enough to work." He resumes singing. " _Come on, Spyro. Put that sorrow behind you and clap your hands with me!_ " Spyro shakes his head in embarrassment as Sparx continues. " _Let the joy come pouring down, rain on me and you!_ "

"SPARX, WILL YOU STOP SINGING!" Boltor angrily blurts out silencing Sparx. "You're not helping! Besides, that's the worst song I've ever heard!"

Sparx has his hands up taken aback from Boltor's outburst. "All right, all right," he says appeasing. "You guys don't feel the love, anyway."

Spyro is too taken aback from Boltor's shouting. He has never seen him this angry before. Boltor is looking awfully sad. "Boltor, what's the matter?" he asks in concern.

The older Electric Dragon remains quiet until he speaks. "I feel like I let you guys down."

"What?" Zephyrav asks in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Sparx says. "What're you talking about?"

"I tried looking out for you and the others at the Grove but we ended up getting caught by the pirates." Boltor explained to Spyro.

"Boltor," Spyro begins. "You haven't let any of us down. It's no big deal. We…"

"You don't get it," Boltor interrupts. "After I saw your visions at the temple, I was scared and thought something terrible was about to happen. Now that we're captured and forced to fight, we'll waste precious time before we find out what it is."

"Come on, buddy." Aquadus says. "We're not gonna be stuck here forever."

"If we can just find a way out," Spyro says, "we'll know what's happening before it does."

"I doubt it." Boltor replies hopelessly. "The Skavengers are crafty. And that tree at the grove didn't give us any help at all."

"Oh yeah," Aquadus speaks, glancing at the Purple Dragon. "Why would the Chronicler lead you to a creature named Arborick that would want to kill you?"

"I don't know." Spyro answers. "I'm confused. I'll ask him when he brings me to Convexity."

"Can't you visit him when you go to sleep?" Sparx asks.

"No," Spyro replies. "It doesn't work that way."

Zephyrav takes a deep breath in about to speak but something in the air catches her attention. It is coming from inside the ship.

"Guys," Zephyrav whispers. "Someone's coming."

Spyro, Boltor, Aquadus, and Zephyrav, using her beak to take the lantern with Sparx inside, look out the iron door holes to see a Manweersmall, mole creature, walking by. He is a wearing red hat with a red feather. He has blind eyes and a white lengthened mustache. Spyro and Boltor recognize him.

"Mole-Yare!" Spyro calls in surprise.

Mole-Yare is the leader of the Manweersmalls along with his brother Exhumor from the volcano island named, Boyzitbig. He and his brother had been Spyro's ally ever since he, Sparx, Emberor, Boltor, and Cragen saved them and their people from the Dark Armies.

"Spyro?" Mole-Yare says glancing around sniffing. "Is that really you, old friend?"

"It's me." Spyro responds. "Over here. Follow the sound of my voice."

Mole-Yare walks to Spyro with one paw out to find him while the Purple Dragon speaks to guide him. Mole-Yare touches Spyro on the nose as he was getting closer.

"Oh," Mole-Yare says with a smile, "there you are. Good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." Spyro replies.

"Hey, Mole-Yare!" Boltor speaks.

"Boltor!" Mole-Yare says in surprise "You're here, too!"

"I'm here, too." Sparx says patiently.

"Hello, Sparx."

Zephyrav puts Sparx down on the floor and talks. "So this is Mole-Yare, the leader of the Manweersmalls."

"I imagined him a bit bigger." Aquadus utters.

"Who's that?" Mole-Yare asks glancing at the new voices.

"Mole-Yare," Spyro says, "this is Zephyrav and Aquadus, our friends who are Dragons."

"I see." Mole-Yare nods.

"Nice to meet you," Zephyrav says.

"Same here," Aquadus adds.

"Likewise," Mole-Yare replies, dipping his head to them.

"Mole-Yare, what are you doing here?" Spyro asks.

Mole-Yare sniffs the air to make sure no Skavengers are around.

"You mean on Skabb's ship?" he whispers. "I'll get to that. As you know, I suppose, like the other prisoners here, you're likely been made to compete in the Fellmuth Arena fights. I, too, am a prisoner along with my kinsmen. But we Manweersmalls are too frail to make for worthwhile entertainment, so we are made to serve grog to the Skavengers."

"Mole-Yare, you have to get us out." Boltor tells him.

"Shhh," Mole-Yare says with a finger on his lips. He glances to his left hearing footsteps and a clumping sound. He glances back at the Dragons and whispers, "Someone is coming. We'll talk later. Don't worry, I know where to find you now."

Mole-Yare walks away from the cell. Once he is out of sight, Captain Skabb comes in with four Skavenger crewmen behind him and Sniff and Scratch on his shoulders, his peg leg clumping on the wooden floor. He stops in front of the cell room and gazes at the Dragons. He grumbles and gurgles at them.

"I trust your living quarters are to your liking?" Scratch speaks for the captain.

"I dunno," Sparx shrugs and gestures to his friends. "My roommates could be more fun though."

The Dragons glance at him with frustrated looks.

"I thought I told you to be quite, fool!" Sniff yells at the Glowing Dragonfly while pointing his wing at him. To the Dragons, he says, "And all of you…get ready to fight. It's hurtin' time baby!

"But remember," Scratch says in warning, "you do as we say. Any attempts to escape, and you will not like what you deserve. Got it!?"

Spyro's group holds their angry gazes at the two birds for a moment and then Spyro replies, "Yes."

"Good." Scratch smiles in appreciation. "Now then, let's give you an entrée in the arena, shall we not?" He tells his crew, "Bring them out!"

The Skavenger crewmen open the cell door and hook the Dragons on lengths of chain to drag them to the arena. The other Skavenger brings Sparx to let him see the arena fight on the ledges.

"I really, I mean more than really, hate those birds." Sparx tells Spyro quietly.

"You and me both, bud." Spyro replies quietly.

Aquadus, Spyro, Boltor, and Zephyrav are brought to the doors leading to the fighting ring while the Skavenger holding Sparx goes to the other way. They can hear cheering from the crowd. The pirate crewmen with them take the mouth guards and the chain wrapped around their wings off. They run to the doors as fast as they can as the Dragons stretch their wings.

"We'll get out of here, guys," Spyro says, "We'll figure it out while we play these games."

"Alright, we're with you." Zephyrav says confidently.

"I'm all for it." Aquadus agrees. "They'll be sorry for messing with us."

Spyro gazes at Boltor who remains to be reluctant.

"It's not too late, Boltor," the Purple Dragon assures him. "We can do this if we work together. Can you do that? Can you still help us?"

Boltor looks at Spyro and at Aquadus and Zephyrav who are ready for battle. The words from his friend sink in to him as the Dragons wait for his answer. He inhale, exhales, and answers, "Okay, I'm with you. Let's do this."

The Dragons smile at him in appreciation and face the doors.

* * *

The Fellmuth Arena is round and has ring pit for fighters to fall in. There are chain links on top that prevent the fighters from escaping if they have flight. The giant mast, with red and white sail and a black flag, of the Fellmuth ship stands behind the arena. Small masts with the same colors are aligned outside the arena. Skavengers are all gathered at the arena eager to watch a battle. Some are holding swords and knives while others are holding grog in mugs. A group is biding who wins in this fight to receive gold coins and jewels. Skabb is sitting on a chair next to the ledge. He grumbles loud at the pirates to get their attention and Scratch resting on his left shoulder speaks.

"Fiends and felons!" the orange parrot-like creature says. "Scoundrels and swindlers! Welcome…to the first event of the evening! Tonight, we bring to you a very special battle, sure to quench your thirst of brutality!"

"Enough of this jibba jabba!" Sniff yells on Skabb's right shoulder. "Let's bring on the pain!"

The crowd of Skavengers roars in agreement while others laugh excitedly.

"Introducing…!" Scratch begins as the doors in front of Spyro and his friends open revealing the arena and the sky, "the Dragon Knights…Aquadus, the Water Dragon! Boltor, the Electric Dragon!"

"And Zephyrav, the Wind Dragon!" Sniff adds with his wings up.

"The Dragon Knights?" Boltor says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Could be worse," Aquadus shrugs.

Aquadus, Boltor, and Zephyrav walk into the arena with the Skavengers around them jeering and booing. They can see Skabb in front of them on a chair with the crowd with his long tongue lolling and Scratch and Sniff on his shoulders. They even see Sparx in the same lantern dangling on a ledge of the arena wall watching as they come out.

"Arrr! What weaklings!" a Skavenger with gold fillings shouts.

"I'll bet five sapphires to watch you die!" another shouts holding a mug of grog.

The Captain stands up and grumbles loudly at the crowd to settle down.

"With them…" Scratch announces, "…a Dragon both rare and powerful…a Dragon of might and magic! Prepare yourselves…and feast your eyes…on Spyro, THE PURPLE DRAGON!"

Spyro walks to the arena floor to meet up his friends. The Skavengers jeer at him.

"Ohhh, he's no Dragon!" one of them shouts. "Just a whelpling!"

"Wow!" Sparx says in amazement. "If we weren't going to die, I'd say this is pretty neat."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Spyro says out loud.

"Ah, that's the butterflies in your stomach." Sparx says in confidence. "Trust me, I know."

Spyro rolls his eyes. The Dragons form a line ready for the first round. The crowd dies down letting Scratch speak.

"And their opponents…" he says. "You've seen them and loved them! We offer you, none other than the twins of terror themselves," whipping his wings at the ring, he says the name of the heroes' opponents, "THE BLUNDERTAILS!"

Two doors in the arena open and two scorpion-like creatures each with one Skavenger on their backs skitter out and face the three Dragons. The scorpion creatures hiss ferociously. The crowd cheers for them.

"Dragon Knights and Blundertails," Scratch announces and then throws his wings up in the air. "FIGHT!"

The Blundertails attack and the Dragons have to jump backwards to avoid their snapping claws. Boltor dashes to one and the scorpion creature strikes its tale to hit him. Yellow balls of slime spray out from the tip of the tale to burn Boltor. Fast as lightning, Boltor grabs the tail with his mouth. The scorpion creature whips its tail back and Boltor is flown up to the rider. He headbutts the rider's head and the Skavenger is thrown off of the creature. Aquadus sprays Water at the Skavenger and the rider is flown to the arena pit. The scorpion creature Boltor's on tries to strike him with its tail but the Dragon master of Electricity jumps off it to allow its tail to hit its back. Yellow slime oozes out of the tail and burns it. The scorpion creature screeches in pain and then plops on the floor dead.

Spyro rolls sideways dodging the slime attack from the other scorpion creature. The rider commands it to advance on Spyro. Spyro releases an Aether beam to burn the creature's left claw. The scorpion creature skidders back away from him. Zephyrav spreads her wings and spin make a wind breeze. It blows the creature back and almost to the edge of the arena. It's about to fall until it uses its legs to stab the floor to save itself. Aquadus runs in to push it over but the creature snatches him with its claws and throws him at Spyro. Spyro jumps in the air flapping his wings to hover and catches his aquatic friend. Boltor fires an electric beam at the Blundertail and the rider uses his broad sword to deflect the attack. Spyro runs to the Blundertail again to finish it off. The rider notices. He commands his creature to strike him with its tale. The creature aims his tail at Spyro. Spyro uses his Time ability to dodge the attack and uses his Convexity beam to push it off the edge. The creature and its rider screeches in horror. The Blundertails have been defeated. The Dragons have won the round. Some Skavengers began to cheer for the Dragons while some jeer at them for defeating the Blundertails. A group of pirates give each some jewels and gold coins to those who bid on Spyro's group.

"Whoo! That was easy." Aquadus cheers.

"Great crowd, huh, guys?" Sparx asks the Dragons. "I wonder if I can get 'em to do the wave."

"Well done, Dragons." Scratch remarks with a sinister smirk. "Well done, indeed. Step forward and receive your glory."

Aquadus, Boltor, and Zephyrav step forward towards the parrots. Spyro stands where he is feeling dizzy and sleepy. The Dragons glance back at Spyro to find out what he is doing.

"Spyro? Is something wrong?" Boltor asks.

"I'm…being…" Spyro tries to tell them but he already loses consciousness and plops on the floor.

"Oh! There he goes again." Aquadus groans.

"Oh, no. Not again." Sparx groans.

"He's meeting with the Chronicler again." Zephyrav says.

"Yep, another meeting with the Chronicler," Boltor nods.

"What is he doing!?" Sniff demands. "Waiting for someone to move him!? Don't just stand there! Wake him up! This ain't no puppet show!"

"Sorry," Aquadus simply says. "We can't do that if we wanted to."

"And why not?" Scratch demands.

"That's complicated."

The crowd around them begins to roar in anger at them.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Scratch says angrily. "Wake him up!"

"Don't worry!" Sparx says to the bird creatures and the audience. "There's nothing to see there! It's all under control! Allow me to entertain you with the healing power of love while we wait." He starts singing. " _Swing low…_ " He stops noticing everyone is no singing with him. "I don't hear you all, come on! _Swing low, swing-_ " He stops again and asks the non-participants who are still not singing with him. "What's the matter with you all!?"

"You stink!" one of the Skavengers shouts throwing a mug at Sparx.

The mug missed hitting the wall next to Sparx in the lantern. Sparx flinches thinking it was going to hit him.

"None of us are feeling the love." Zephyrav utters embarrassingly.

Boltor and Aquadus shake their heads in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Convexity, Spyro wakes up on the earth platform that has the white circle.

"Didn't see that one coming," Spyro says while shaking his head.

"You've come far, young Dragon."

"What!?" Spyro exclaims in disbelief. "Ignitus said you would help, but you've only led me to the path of nowhere! I even almost got killed by Arborick, the tree creature from the Ancient Grove!"

"Our path through life is not always the path we choose. Sometimes our paths are chosen for us…and it is our destiny to follow it wherever it might lead."

Spyro shakes his head in frustration. He does not know where I am going with this. He stands in the middle of the white circle and hears my voice again.

"Be steady, Spyro, and use the power of the Earth to feel your way."

Spyro closes his eyes and rises up from the circle wings spread out. He feels the Earth strengthening in his muscles. He opens his eyes and a purple light shines around him.

"The element of Earth is a mighty one," I say. "For as it moves, so does everything in it. Be mindful as you wield it."

The Purple Dragon has a new skill for this power as well to try later on. But first, he is still in need of knowing.

"Please, Chronicler," Spyro says. "I want to know what is happening. I've done what you've asked of me and followed your path. Now this is very confusing."

"Yes…" I agree. "But a time will come when you will have to choose your own path…and you're not ready. I'm going to show you more of the Well of Souls. Close your eyes."

Spyro closes his eyes and relaxes. The Mountain of Malefor appears in his mind. He can see Malefor's Ape soldiers and King Gaul walking to the mountain.

"Why are the Apes going towards it?" The Purple Dragon asks.

"It is their calling." I explained "The black hearted creatures of this world cannot resist its temptation. The Well of Souls beckons them as the Night of the Eternal Darkness approaches."

"What exactly is the Night of the Eternal Darkness?" Spyro asks.

The Celestial Moons appear in his mind forming an eclipse.

"It is the night when the Celestial Moons come together in a great eclipse…that shrouds our world in darkness." I answer. "The Well of Souls is the pinnacle of its terrible shadow stirring the spirits of the deceased from the eternal rest and permitting them to roam freely within the halls of the mountain if only for a short while. And soon, the Night of the Eternal Darkness will be upon us. Find me in the Celestial Caves of the White Isle and we shall talk more."

"White Isle, Celestial Caves," Spyro utters getting it in his head. Opening his eyes, he says, "Okay. I will be there."

Brightness blinds Spyro and he's being sent back to the world.

* * *

Spyro wakes up shaking the dizziness out of his head. He's back in the cell with his friends again. Boltor, Aquadus, and Zephyrav have their mouth guards and chains back on as he does, too. Also, Sparx is with them in his lantern.

"What are we doing back here?" Spyro asks his friends.

"After you fell asleep," Sparx explains. "Those birds couldn't continue the show without you. So, in their frustration, they threw us back here. We've been waiting until you wake up."

"So, how did it go with you at Convexity?" Aquadus asks "Got another power back?"

"My Earth," Spyro replies with a nod. "The Chronicler told me more about the Night of the Eternal Darkness and the Well of Souls."

The Purple Dragon tells his friends what I have told him about choosing a path, the Night, and the Mountain.

"And then…?" Sparx asks Spyro.

"And then," Spyro answers, "he told me the place where we can meet him, the Celestial Caves of the White Isle."

"All right!" Boltor says with glee. "I knew he would help us."

"Oh, sure," Sparx sarcastically adds. "Now he tells us."

"We still need to get out of here." Aquadus reminds them. "And there isn't even a clue how."

"We'll keep playing until then," Boltor declares.

"Absolutely," Spyro agrees, feeling glad that Boltor took the words right out of his mouth.

The sound of footsteps approach the cell and the Dragons and Sparx turn to see who it is. Skabb appears with his eyes burning. He opens the doors and Sniff flies in to stand in front of them.

"Nice to see you're up, lazy fool!" he yells at the Purple Dragon. "It's time to bruise, no time to snooze! I…you know, I-I can't even look at you. You disgust me."

"You and me both, pal-y." Sparx says to him.

"SHUT UP!" Sniff snaps at him.

Sniff flies back to Skabb's shoulder and pirates enter the cell with chains dangling in their paws.

Spyro turns to his friends and asks, "Are you ready for this, guys?"

Spyro's friends and brother nod in unison.

"You know it." Zephyrav answers.

"I'm in." Aquadus replies.

"We'll be there with you." Boltor responds.

"Let's do this!" Sparx shouts with his arms thrown up.

The Skavengers attached the chains on the fighters and drag them back to the arena. Spyro has a feeling the next fight will be a lot tougher.

* * *

 **The next three chapters will come. I promise you that. I don't know when but they are coming. Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Fellmuth Arena part 2

**Hello, everyone** **! This next update took me longer than I thought. Very sorry to have you wait again. I got good news; we are getting near to the end. Just three chapters left to submit. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Fellmuth Arena part 2: Unexpected Surprise

The Dragons face the doors to the arena with their mouth guards and chains off. Their next round awaits. They still need to come up with a plan while they fight.

Outside, the Skavengers are gathered around and Skabb, with Scratch and Sniff on his shoulders, sits down in his chair. Sparx is in the lantern hanging from the wall of the arena. Skabb grumbles loudly telling the audience to settle down so Scratch can speak.

"Are you ready for more!?" The orange bird creature calls.

The crowd roars in agreement with swords swishing around and grog hoisting in the air eager to see action.

"Then, without any further ado," Scratch announces, "please give a HEARTY welcome to…THE DRAGON KNIGHTS!"

The doors open and the Dragon Knights walk to the arena floor with the crowd cheering. They form a line in front of the leaders giving each other nods.

"They're opponent today…" Scratch begins and turns to Sniff, "needing a little introduction."

"The Captain of Crunch!" Sniff shouts. "The Prince of Pain himself!"

"The one and only…RAVAGE RIDER!"

The doors underneath Skabb open and a huge flying sail ship machine with scary features flies out. It has the head of some kind of shark-like creature with gold armor and a cannon in its mouth. Dragon-like wings on its sides and rockets puffing smoke from the back is keeping it elevated. Gold coins are packed on its back where the spikes are sticking out. It has a red and white sail with a black flag on top. It hovers in front of the Dragon Knights' view and the rider controlling the machine, who happens to be a Skavenger, bellows brutally at them from one of the windows on the sides. Spyro knew the next fight is going to be tougher. The Dragons prepare themselves for battle.

"Dragon Knights and Ravage Rider…" Scratch begins before throwing his wings up and shouting, "FIGHT!"

The crowd cheers when the Ravage Rider made its move. It fires a cannonball from its mouth and the Dragons scatter from the impact. The Ravage Rider flies around the ring clockwise shooting fire from its right side. The Dragons take off in the air to avoid the range of the fire.

"Go get 'em, tough guy!" Sparx calls Spyro. "I believe in you!"

Spyro flies higher preparing to glide to the flying machine. He glides and doing so, he feels his Earth power strengthening in his muscles. He tucks himself into a ball and crashes into the Ravage Rider making it hit the wall and slide against it. Some of its gold loot fly out and land in the open hands of the pirates in their seats.

"Oh, yeah!" says a Skavenger with a hand full of gold coins. "Keep 'em comin'!"

The Ravage Rider flies away from the wall to the other side of the ring. Now it is going counter clockwise. It fires a cannonball out of its mouth as it heads towards Zephyrav. Zephyrav jumps out of the way and the cannonball crashes into a wall. The Ravage Rider shoots out flame from his left side trying to burn the Wind Dragoness alive. She hovers close to the chains above her with the flames below her.

"Zeph," Spyro calls. "Stay up there! You'll get burned easily!"

"Easier said than done," Zephyrav calls back.

"How are we going to beat this flying contraption?" Aquadus asks out loud while the Ravage Rider flies around.

"It's gotta have a weakness," Boltor says eyeing their opponent.

Spyro thinks of something while dodging the cannonballs coming from the Rider's arsenal. The armor on the Rider is strong Spyro's Earth power didn't break through. The fire it shoots out from its sides provides a perfect shield. It has taken some time but Spyro has finally found a way to defeat the Ravage Rider.

"Guys," he tells his friends. "Let's see if we can make it fly across the arena."

"Where are you going with this, Spyro?" Aquadus asks.

"You'll see. Now let's do this."

Boltor and Aquadus advance on the Rider. The Ravage Rider shoots fire out keeping the Dragons away. Aquadus sprays Water out of his mouth to extinguish the fire. Boltor releases a powerful electrical beam he can muster. It strikes the window on the machine and the Skavenger ducks before he gets hit. He growls in anger and steers his machine towards them. The Electric and Water Dragon hop out of the way letting the Rider flies across the ring. Before he can reach the other side, Spyro comes in front of it and performs a new trick he has been waiting to do with his Earth power. He inhales sharply from his nose and exhales sharply with his teeth clenched. The green light of the Earth Shot breath came out and transforms into what looks like a ball attached with a green rope of energy. The Dragons are astonished to see their friend perform something new again. The Purple Dragon whips his head downwards and the ball wallops the Ravage Rider on the head. It tips over while it still goes to the other side of the arena. Spyro rolls sideways and the flying machine crashes into the wall. Gold coins fly out to the audience. Surprisingly, there is a door underneath the machine and it pops open with the legs of the driver sticking out. He struggles to get back inside but it is already too late, Zephyrav and Boltor fly in to grab his feet with their jaws and yank him out. The Skavenger lands on his back with a painful groan. When he stands up, Aquadus sprays Water at his face, Zephyrav slashes his arm, Boltor tail whips his chest, and Spyro glides towards him kicking him in the face with his back foot. The Skavenger flies across the ring flipping backwards and lands back down. He gets back up starring at the Dragons in fright. He decides to commit suicide by jumping over the edge and fall into the pits.

"Wow," Aquadus says surprisingly. "And I thought he was tough without that piece of junk."

"Apparently not," Spyro responds.

"And the Dragon Knights are the winners!" Sniff shouts from Skabb's shoulder.

The Skavenger cheer for the winners, swords swishing around and grog sloshing out while hoisting up. A group of Skavengers have been given coins and jewels for waging for the Dragon Knights.

"Nice move, Spyro," Zephyrav tells him.

"I called it the Earth Flail," Spyro says.

"Nice. I wonder what you got in store with your Electricity."

"You'll see."

"We totally rule," Sparx shouts from his lantern feeling so excited. "Maybe now we can ask for a room upgrade."

Spyro and his friends give his foster brother a look.

* * *

The Dragons have been muzzled and their wings wrapped in chain again. They and Sparx are thrown back into their cell by two muscular Skavengers before the two of them closed it up.

"Can we at least order some room service?" Sparx asks the Skavengers.

The only responses he receives from them are snorts and chuckles. They leave while laughing their heads off.

"Would you please save your wise cracks for later?" Boltor muffles in with a sigh.

"No, I'm serious," Sparx says. "If I don't get some food I'm going to freak out." An idea pops into his head just then. "I got it! Our way of escape! Why don't you guys shoot some power outta your faces and blow the gate up, huh?"

The Dragons give him a look and point to the objects on the muzzles.

"Oh, right," Sparx frowns. "Mouth guards. Forgot about that."

"Okay, let's go through the layout of the arena," Spyro says walking in his friends' view. "The chain above it prevents any fighters from escaping."

"You've got your Earth power," Aquadus brings up. "You can chew on them."

"Yeah, like hard candy." Sparx adds.

"If I do that," Spyro utters with uncertainty. "Those Skavengers outside will get me off them."

"We'll keep you covered," Boltor says in confidence.

"Right," Spyro replies nodding in agreement. He is so glad Boltor is remaining confident for them.

"And we'll keep the rest of us covered." Zephyrav adds to Boltor. She inhales from her nose and picks up a Manweersmall scent. "Mole-Yare's coming," she says

The Dragons move to the cell door to see Mole-Yare approaching. Spyro holds the lantern Sparx is in with his teeth. The leader of the Manweersmalls is carrying a scroll.

"My friends, you're in danger." Mole-Yare whispers to them. "I have a message for you from another prisoner." He hands out the scroll to them through the bars. "Here, take it."

Zephyrav takes the scroll from Mole-Yare.

"Yahoo!" Sparx exclaims, punching the air. "Fan mail!"

The Dragons move away from the door to place the scroll on the floor so they can read it clearly. Mole-Yare leaves them to it and goes somewhere else. After Zephyrav unrolls the scroll and lays it flat on the floor, they read it in their heads.

 _Dear friends,_

 _There are whispers going about the ship. Word about your captivity has traveled quickly. Many of the prisoners are uneasy. They say the Ape King, Gaul, himself has placed a bounty on you and all the Dragons. These are dark times but know this, you have allies. Spyro, I look forward to the day when we can meet._

 _Hunter of Avalar_

"Well, that was thoughtful," Sparx utters sarcastically. "I like the part about the dark times and the danger."

"Hunter…of Avalar"? Boltor asks out loud while Spyro rolls his eyes at Sparx's comment.

"That's a good name for a Cheetah," Aquadus says.

"Cheetah?" Spyro says to Aquadus.

"Cheetahs are native creatures that live in villages in the Valley of Avalar," the Water Dragon explains. "They are good allies to us."

"Hmmm." Spyro says interestingly.

"We have got to get out of here before we're captured," Boltor says seriously, pausing for affect. "…again…by Apes this time!"

A muscular Skavenger with an eye patch on his right eye and two Skavengers come in to the Dragons view of the door.

"It's show time," the muscular Skavenger grumbles.

* * *

The Dragons are at the door to the arena and waiting to go out. While waiting, Spyro is thinking about Hunter who gave him and his friends the message. He wonders which day he can meet him.

In the arena, Skabb sits down on the chair ready to watch another match. Scratch offers gallant bows to the crowd on his shoulder.

"Guests of the arena," Scratch announces. "We have exciting news for you regarding our certain combatants. Shall we bring them out?"

The crowd roars in reply they want them out and so the doors open for the Dragons. They step in the arena and form a line in front of the Skavenger captain.

"There is rumor about that this little Purple Dragon may be of great importance." Scratch says.

"You're darn right, I am," Spyro mumbles.

"What say you, Dragon," Scratch asks Spyro. "What greatness can you and your friends offer?"

"The only thing great you'll be showing us…is GREAT PAIN!" Sniff yells.

"Can't wait to get out of this place," Zephyrav whispers to her friends.

"Let us bring out…" Scratch begins and pauses for effect before announcing the Dragon Knights' next opponent. "THE EXECUTIONER!"

The doors underneath Skabb open and a huge gladiatorial warrior with gold armor, a big sword, and shield walks into the arena making thunderous footsteps. The Dragons decide to take care of this guy first before making their attempt to escape. The Executioner spreads his arms out turning around acknowledging with a nod to the crowd cheering for him. He points his sword to the sky roaring brutally.

"Dragon Knights and Executioner…" Scratch announces bring his wings up in the air. "FIGHT!"

The Executioner gives Spyro a daring stare and gestures his arm to him to come to him as he laughs maniacally.

"Come on!" he growls. "Bring it on!"

Spyro charges at the Executioner. The Executioner runs to Spyro with his shield in front of him. Once he is close enough to Spyro, he brings down a crashing blow from his sword. Spyro rolls sideways and breathes Fire at him. The gladiatorial warrior guards himself with his shield. He pushes Spyro away and Spyro skids on the arena floor. He gets up and runs to the Executioner again. The Executioner aims his sword at Spyro and Aquadus glides in out of nowhere to make a tail whip on his legs. The Executioner turns to Aquadus and kicks him. He turns back to Spyro and thrusts his sword at him. Spyro tilts his head sideways to avoid the attack. He uses his body to bash his chest armor. Spyro left a dent on it. The Executioner looks at his armor and growls angrily. Boltor fires Electricity at the gladiatorial warrior and the Executioner deflects the beam with his shield and the beam hits Spyro. Spyro recovers, his body shaking madly. He deflects the beam back at the Executioner. This time, the beam shocks him. Zephyrav spins around to make a wind current to blow the Executioner to the edge of the arena. The Executioner stabs his sword on the floor to save himself. Zephyrav keeps on blowing wind at him while Boltor gets behind her. Spyro runs to him. The Electric Dragon lies on his back and Spyro jumps at him. When Spyro almost lands on Boltor, Boltor uses his legs to give him an extra high jump. Spyro flies to the Executioner and uses his Earth strength to bang his helmet with his head. The Executioner groans in pain. He twirls around dropping his shield and leaving his sword stuck to the ground. He falls to his knees and lands on his face. The Executioner has been beaten. The Skavengers roar with triumph while others groan in frustration the Executioner lost. Six Skavengers come into the arena and push the gladiatorial warrior back to the doors where he came out.

"WHOOOO!" Sparx whoops, performing a victory dance. "We're the best!"

After the Dragons have defeated the warrior, they line up facing the Skavenger Captain and the two birds.

"Well, well." Scratch announces smiling menacingly at the Dragons. "It appears we ARE amongst greatness. The Dragon Knights have defeated everything we've thrown at them."

The Skavengers roar in disappointment. They want more show and violence.

"But fret not, oh faithful fans." Scratch assures them bringing his wings out. "Tonight…we have a special bonus match!"

The crowd roars in excitement.

"Cool!" Sparx says. "A bonus match!"

"What say you, Dragons?" Scratch asks. "Are you ready!?"

The Dragons look at each other giving each other curt nods. Spyro looks at the birds and nods in response.

"Good!" Scratch says

"Let's get it on!" Sniff yells with his left wing up.

The Skavengers roar in agreement.

"And this cues our exit." Spyro utters.

"Uh-huh," Aquadus responds.

"Right," Zephyrav responds.

"Let's go," Boltor responds.

"Dragon Knights…" Scratch yells out, "versus…the terror of the skies…the loyal servant of the Dark Master himself…!"

Spyro and his friends gasp in surprise. It cannot be, can it?

"CYNDER!" Scratch calls out her name while shaking his head rapidly

The arena door in front of Spyro's group opens and Cynder comes out to face them. Her wings are spread out, her metal claws are extended, and an evil grin has formed on her face.

"Hello, my old foes." Cynder coolly says.

Sparx and the Dragons, especially Spyro, stare at her disbelieving what they heard.

"AAH!" Sparx screams holding his head. "I told you guys she was evil!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Fellmuth Arena part 3

.

Chapter 7

Fellmuth Arena part 3: Escape the Fellmuth

Spyro and his friends are still standing in a daze surprised Cynder is here in the Fellmuth Arena and she is being evil again. The Skavengers roar for action while others bid who wins this match.

"Dragon Knights and Cynder…" Scratch announces before throwing his wings up, "FIGHT!"

Cynder walks around the Dragons, eyes trained on them, metal claws extended, and wings spread out. A creepy chuckle erupts from her throat. "Why don't we have a rematch, Spyro?" she says to the Purple Dragon.

"Cynder," Spyro says his heart beating in apprehensive. "We're not going to fight you."

"You'll have to if you wanna live," the violet Dragoness rasps.

Suddenly, she flies at him with her claws out.

"No, Cynder!" Spyro pleads her as she is attacking him.

Cynder ignores him and grabs him by the neck. Then, she brings him down to the ring around the pit.

"Spyro!" the older Dragons and Sparx exclaims.

The Dragons fly after Cynder to save Spyro as Boltor unhooks Sparx lantern off the chain to take him with them and the audience exclaim in surprise.

At the bottom of the pit, there are rusty, cobweb covered weapons and bones from fallen warriors of previous battles scattered on the rubble cluttered floor. Cynder stops immediately before hitting the bottom still holding on to Spyro until she comes down to pin him. Spyro has his purple eyes locked onto her emerald eyes. He still cannot believe this is happening. The Dragoness he saved and cares about is going to kill him.

"Cynder, I know you're better than this," Spyro tells her pleading her to come to her senses.

Then, unexpectedly, Cynder's evil grin fades into a bright smile. "You're right, I am," she says.

Spyro is then dumbstruck to see what is going on now. So he simply asks, "What?"

"You can relax, Spyro. I'm still me." Cynder replies honestly.

"Cynder!" Aquadus yells out of nowhere. "Get off him!"

Spyro and Cynder glance up to see the three Dragons descend from the arena for Spyro's aid. They land around the two Dragons their muzzles pointed at the violet Dragoness. Boltor sets the trapped Sparx aside.

"We're not asking!" Aquadus growls at her.

"Paws off my buddy!" Sparx shouts.

Cynder gets off of Spyro and reasons to the others, "Aquadus, guys, it's me. I swear. It was just an act."

The Dragons lower their guard and look at Cynder in confusion as Spyro gets up.

"Wait, what?" Boltor asks.

"An act?" Zephyrav asks.

Cynder nods at her and explains further. "Those birds forced me to be what I feared being to inspire the crowd. So I was putting on a show for them until I figure out how to escape."

"Oh," Boltor says in understatement. "Got it."

"My bad." Aquadus apologizes.

"What? No, guys!" Sparx says in disbelief. "Don't trust her! She wants to eat me! She's evil! See my eye twitching?" He shows everyone his left eye twitching.

"Sparx, hush," Spyro tells him. To Cynder, he says while breathing in relief, "Glad you're okay and still you."

"Thanks," Cynder replies with a smile.

"Now that you're here, we can escape together."

Cynder's smile fades into a solemn look. "Spyro, I've already told you," she says with a sigh. "I can't stay with you."

Spyro feels his heart pierced again. She is still running away looking for her own destiny after what she had done around Dragon Realm. He cannot afford losing her. She has to come back with him and his friends to the Temple or else she will be in grave danger.

"Cynder," he begins.

"No!" Cynder snaps protesting. "I can't! I've enslaved defenseless creatures around Dragon Realm, murdered Dragons including your mother, Zeph," She says it while looking at the Wind Dragoness. "And worse of all, I've released Malefor. I don't deserve to be with you."

To her amazement, all the Dragons, as well as Zephyrav, are smiling at her. Cynder expected them to be angry, scold her into shame.

"That wasn't you," Zephyrav says to her softly. "The Dark Master used you. I blame him for my mother's death."

"Me, too," Aquadus puts in. "If there's anyone who's truly guilty for everything in this war, it's him."

"Yeah, we understand," Boltor nodding in agreement. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Cynder is starring at them speechless. All those weeks at home, she had kept her distance from them fearing of what they would say about her. Now she sees that they really do not blame her. Spyro was right.

"I may not know how it feels to be guilty for doing horrible things," Spyro says, causing Cynder to look at him. "But I know when you're being too hard on yourself…So, will you come home with us?"

The violet Dragoness takes it all in as she thinks about it. She looks at Spyro and answers with a little smile, "Since I feel safe again with all of you around, I think I'll reconsider."

The Dragons, especially Spyro, smile back feeling grateful.

"But," Cynder says losing the smile again. It appears there was something else keeping her from taking the Purple Dragon's offer. "What about all the creatures in Dragon Realm?" she asks. "They'll still remember what I was and what I did. They'll still blame me."

"Then," Spyro says. "I'll stick with you."

Cynder gives him a look. By giving him a look, Spyro realized what he said. He looks back at his friends blushing. Boltor and Zephyrav are giving him the same look, Sparx is covering his eyes and shaking his head in disgust, and Aquadus gives him a knowing smirk.

"I-I mean," Spyro stammers. "WE will stick with you." He continues in a normal tone, "If the other creatures scold you, we'll be there for you. You can prove to them that you are not bad by helping us bring an end to the Dark Master," Spyro pauses rethinking about his early battle with her. Then he adds with a sheepish smile, "…that is if you can still fight."

Cynder stays silent gazing at the Purple Dragon with those gorgeous eyes. He can think of everything for her. She definitely feels safe with him. Her smile comes back and she moves closely to Spyro to nuzzle him under his chin for affection. Spyro has lost contact with reality. His heartbeat starts to accelerate. His purple face has gone bright red and his eye twitches. ((Chuckles) I can say he is one lucky Dragon.)

"Thank you, Spyro." Cynder softly says. "You're a great friend."

Spyro struggles not to make a strange noise. It would make him feel absurd. Clearing his throat, he glances at his friends and asks, "So, shall we get outta here?"

"Oh, yeah," Boltor responds and the others nod. "Let's go."

Suddenly, the Dragons and Sparx can hear screeching in the air. A whining sound is coming from the sky and an explosion is set off on the arena. The Dragons fly back to the arena, Aquadus carrying Sparx, but Spyro stays behind. He wants to have a moment to feel the rubble around him to build up his strength before following his friends up. Once he catches up, he sees Dreadwings in the sky invading the pirate fleet. Apes jump off of them and kill any Skavenger that stand in their way.

"They're here!" Boltor says in fear.

The chain links break apart when a couple of bombs rain down on the sides making an opening.

"Hey, guys!" Sparx calls pounding on the lantern glass. "I want out! I want out! I want out!"

A Dreadwing with black armor lands in front of the Dragons along with two others and screeches ferociously at them, drool leaking out of its jaws.

"I want in! I want in! I want in!" Sparx exclaims in fright at his friends.

Spyro sees General Kor on the black armored Dreadwing. Five more Dreadwings land on the arena and Apes jump off to bring out their weapons. The Dragons stood back to back with each other making fighting stances. Kor spots Cynder with them, remembering what His Majesty wants.

"Kill the Dragons!" Kor orders his soldiers, muffling in his full helmet.

"Phil?" Sparx asks out-loud "Who's Phil?"

The Apes advance with blades pointing at them. Zephyrav glides in the air and barrel rolls to make a Wind current to blow two Apes away. Aquadus sprays Water at an Ape's face and wallops him with his claws.

"Get the violet Dragon!" Kor orders two Apes on Dreadwings.

The Apes jump off their Dreadwings with a rope of chain in their hands. One Ape throws the chain at Cynder and the chain wraps her back legs together. The Ape pulls her to him and the other Ape puts shackles with spikes on her front feet, her neck, and her tail.

"Get away from me!" Cynder shouts struggling to break free. "Let go! Help!"

Spyro uses his Aether beam on an Ape then turns his attention to Cynder. He gasps in surprise as he watches the Apes place Cynder on a Dreadwing.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouts racing to her aid.

"Spyro, help!" Cynder calls.

Kor jumps off his Dreadwing to stand in front of Spyro blocking him with his sword out. "Go!" he orders his Apes holding Cynder. "Get her out of here!"

The Ape commands his Dreadwing to take off. The Dreadwings screech before flying to the sky out of the pirate armada. Spyro starts flying over Kor heading for the violet Dragoness but Kor catches his tail and brings him down on the floor hard.

"Spyro!" Cynder calls out in terror.

Spyro shakes his head and he sees the Dreadwing Cynder's on flying out of sight.

"No!" Spyro shouts.

He gazes at Kor who has the tip of his sword at him. Spyro glares at him and releases a Convexity beam. Kor steps aside watching the beam go by and kicks Spyro on the chin. Spyro lands on his back moaning in pain. The Ape general turns, his black cape swishing to the side, and hops back on his armored Dreadwing and pulls on the reins. The Dreadwing takes off flying back to the Well of Souls. Spyro gets on his feet slowly. He drops his head disbelieving Cynder's gone. He had found her again, reasoned with her, and now she has been taken from him.

"Spyro!" Sparx calls "Come on! There's an opening!"

Spyro sees Aquadus, Zephyrav, and Boltor running to an arena door that's opened. He follows them inside. They're inside being safe from the explosions from the Dreadwing bombers. Aquadus opens the door on the lantern and Sparx flies out inhaling fresh air.

"Yes!" Sparx shouts happily. "Finally! It smells in there!"

"Wait," Zephyrav says noticing something is not right. "Where's Cynder?"

Spyro breathes heavily with apprehension pulsing in his blood. "She's gone. They took her."

Boltor drops his mouth in surprise while Zephyrav gasps.

"Oh, no," Aquadus breathes.

The thought burns Spyro and so he screams in anger and stomps on the floor so hard it makes a hole with splinters flying out.

"I WAS TOO SLOW!" he screams.

"Spyro, calm down!" Zephyrav tells him placing her claws on his shoulders firmly.

Spyro fights the urge of pushing Zephyrav off and flying after Kor by breathing through his mouth. He knows she is right. He can't just go after Kor where he would set a trap for him. After he calms down, he sits down and let out a sigh.

"We have to go to the Chronicler," Boltor says. "It's our only hope."

"I know," Spyro sighing softly.

Zephyrav press her head against Spyro's comforting him.

"Cynder can take care of herself." Boltor says faithfully. "She's a smart Dragon."

"Yeah, you got one smart girlfriend, buddy," Aquadus comments with a smirk.

Spyro blushes at the comments and irritably tells the Water Dragon, "Aquadus, she's not my girlfriend!"

" _Denial_ ," Aquadus sings, "I've seen your reactions toward her."

"I'm not…in love…with Cynder!" Spyro haltingly shouts.

"Knock it off, boys," Zephyrav breaks up the fight. "Need I remind you that we're under attack?"

"Oh, yeah," Spyro and Aquadus reply remembering.

"Okay, let's head for the White Isle." Spyro says about to walk but is stopped by the Wind Dragoness.

"Hang on!" she says. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Spyro thinks it over and finds out what they have forgotten. "Oh, right! Mole-Yare and the Manweersmalls! We've got to save them."

* * *

The bombs the Apes on Dreadwings are dropping are setting the Fellmuth ship and the rest of the sea ships on fire. The Dragons go through the hallway to find Mole-Yare. Two Skavengers come out of nowhere with swords pointing at them. Boltor fires Electricity to electrocute them. They keep on running through the hallways until they found Mole-Yare looking through a cell door. A muscular Ape comes in stabbing a pirate with his sword. Spyro uses his strength of the Earth to break his thick neck with his front foot. The muscular Ape falls on the pirate he killed. The Dragons come up to Mole-Yare.

"Mole-Yare, the ship armada is under attack!" Spyro says to the leader. "We have to get you out of here!"

"Spyro, please!" Mole-Yare says panicking. "My companions are still being held prisoner and the chamber gates are locked. I need you and your friends' help."

The Dragons and Sparx can see the Manweersmalls in their cells, males and females frightened.

"Okay. We'll get them out." Spyro nods to him before turning to Aquadus. "Aquadus, go with Sparx. Free all the Manweersmalls as you can!"

"We're on it!" Aquadus responds with a curt nod.

"Oh, great!" Sparx says with a frown. "I'm supposed to go with Aquadus who's going to where the danger is."

"Zeph and Boltor," Spyro says turning to his other friends, "you two find some boats that can take them back home."

"Check!" Boltor replies.

"What about you?" Zephyrav asks the Purple Dragon.

"I'll stay with Mole-Yare to help him release the Manweersmalls here," Spyro answers. "Let's hurry!"

The Dragons split up. Spyro uses his Earth strength to break the iron bars of a cell. The Manweersmalls run out of the cell with Mole-Yare guiding them. Spyro runs to another cell chamber to break the door. More Manweersmalls run out.

"Go, go, go, go!" Spyro tells the fleeing Manweersmalls. "Be with Mole-Yare!"

Spyro can see three Skavengers coming down the hallways aiming their weapons at him. Spyro shoots fire balls at every single one of them.

Aquadus pushes away a pirate trying to attack him and pulls a key from his utility belt. The Skavenger's belt snapped and his pants are down. The Skavenger yelps in surprise and hides his legs with his arms.

"Sparx, catch!" The Water Dragon yells at the Dragonfly throwing the key to him.

Sparx reaches for the key and it falls to the floor in front of him.

"Sparx!" Aquadus yells in frustration.

"Throw it to my hands next time!" Sparx yells back. "I'm not a good catch!"

Sparx picks up the key and uses it to unlock the cell chambers. The Manweersmalls run out of them.

"Go, Man-are-we-smalls!" Sparx tells them. "Be free!"

Aquadus cuts down a wooden cell chamber with his high pressured water spray to free another group. Now Sparx, Aquadus and all the captive Manweersmalls run back to Spyro and Mole-Yare.

Spyro and Mole-Yare have the Manweersmalls they rescue in a big group. Spyro sees Aquadus and Sparx coming with Manweersmalls behind them, "Is that all the Manweersmalls?" he asks.

"That's everyone," Aquadus replies nodding.

Boltor rushes in to meet Spyro. "Zeph and I have got some boats," he says.

"Good work!" Spyro replies.

Spyro and his friends take Mole-Yare and the Manweersmalls to the rowboats outside the ship. Zephyrav is watching over the boats making sure no Skavengers would take them. Each group of Manweersmalls climbs aboard a rowboat.

"Okay, Mole-Yare," Spyro says after helping the leader get in a row boat, "you're safe. You know how to get around?"

"Yes." Mole-Yare replies. "We can smell land not far from here. We'll find it and be home again, unite with my brother, Exhumor."

"Nice seeing you again, buddy." Sparx says.

"Good luck, Mole-Yare." Zephyrav says.

"Stay out of trouble." Aquadus advises.

"Thank you, my friends." Mole-Yare says dipping his head. "Thank you very much. I hope we can meet again, perhaps under better circumstances, hmm?"

"Yeah, that'll do," Spyro replies nodding. "Take care."

Boltor and Aquadus lower the rowboats in the water and the Manweersmalls row with the help of Mole-Yare guiding them to home.

"Hey," Sparx speaks. "Mole-Yare just gave me an idea! Why don't WE get off the burning boat!?"

"Not yet." Spyro says. "We need a map to show us the way to the White Isle and I know where we can find one."

"You know I hate you, right?" Sparx asks with his arms crossed pouting.

* * *

The Dragons and Sparx go to Captain Skabb's cabin where they can find a map. Spyro knocks the door down and the Dragons go in to see loads of gold all over the place. Jewels shine and treasure chests loaded with more gold.

"Wow!" Spyro says with wide eyes. "Look at all this stuff."

"Oh, sure…" Sparx says sarcastically. "Take your time. Look around. It's not like we're about to…" He continues with a raised voice and a strict look. "plummet to our DEATHS in the heap of FLAMMING…!

"All right!" Spyro snaps at his brother. "You made your point."

Sparx holds out a hand in appeasing while nodding.

"Guys," Boltor calls from the Captain's desk. "I found a map!"

Aquadus, Zephyrav, Sparx, and Spyro go to Boltor to look at a map of the entire world. Sparx moves a compass to them.

"Okay," says Spyro narrowing his eyes at the map. "We're somewhere…" He circles a spot on the map next to a land spot with his claw, "over here. Where is the White Isle?

Aquadus points at white place far from their position on the map with his tail. "It's there, in this white area," he says. He checks the compass. "And it's northwest. No one has ever been there for over four ages. Guess we're going to be the first."

"Yeah." Spyro replies. "Okay, now we're going to the island without any more problems."

"Well…" a voice speaks behind the heroes, "if it isn't the purple menace and his troublesome friends."

The Dragons and Sparx turn around to see Captain Skabb with Sniff and Scratch in the cabin with them.

"What did you say about more problems?" Sparx asks his brother irritably.

"We hope you weren't…thinking of leaving." Scratch says, having his angry gaze on his Dragon Knights.

"Yeah!" Sniff shouts. "We got a score to settle, CHUMPS!"

"Oi!" Sparx shouts back offensively. "Who are you calling chumps!?"

"You, fool!" Sniff replies, pointing his wing at him. "YOU!"

"It's astounding…the amount of trouble you've manage to cause." Scratch says.

"You've only brought it on yourself, Scratch." Spyro combats back with his eyes crossed.

"You gonna let him talk to you that way, doodle-brain?" Sniff asks Captain Skabb.

As stupid as he is, Skabb nods in reply grunting.

"Shut up, fool!" Sniff shouts stomping on his shoulder. "Kill them!"

Skabb growls and takes out his sword to kill the Dragons. The Dragons are ready to fight.

"It seems all of you don't know when to quit," Scratch sums up.

"You don't know us very well!" Sparx says in confidence. "I quit all the time!" The Dragons look at Sparx in frustration and Sparx looks at them shrugging. "Sorry. I thought it would sound cool."

The two Parrots fly off of Skabb's shoulders and rest on a table. Sparx goes to a safe spot. The Dragons' fight with Captain Skabb begins. Skabb advances. Boltor dodges the sword attack from the Captain. He kicks it away with his foot and kicks again on Skabb's chest. Skabb kicks him away and aims his hook at Spyro. The hook shoots out of his arm. It is attached with rope. Spyro dodges the hook and the hook stabs a crate. Skabb yanks the rope hard and the hook goes back into his arm. Spyro inhales from the mouth while Zephyrav blows Wind in front of him. Spyro releases a huge Fire stream at Skabb and Skabb jumps sideways avoiding to get burnt. The fire stream hits the wall across the cabin and it catches on fire. Skabb takes out a gun from his utility and raises the cock on it. He aims it at Spyro to shoot him. Spyro gasps. Boltor rushes in to push Spyro away and the Captain fires. Boltor's been hit…on the right leg. He screams in pain and falls on his side.

"BOLTOR!" the Dragons cried out in horror.

"Aw, man!" Sparx exclaims seeing one of his friends shot. To Skabb, he angrily asks him, "Why did you have to do that!? I like that guy!"

"Serves him right!" Sniff shouts.

Spyro runs to Boltor's side seeing the injury on his right leg. The blood is dripping from it while his claws twitch.

"Look out, Spyro!" Boltor grunts seeing Skabb picking up his sword again and aiming it at Spyro.

Spyro turns around to see Skabb dropping his sword on him. Spyro, in anger, grabs the sword with his mouth and takes it away from him. He spits it out and flies to Skabb's face to kick him in the nose. The Captain steps backwards covering his nose. Spyro uses his Ice to freeze his legs. Skabb breaks the ice with his hook. Aquadus sprays out Water and the stream hits Skabb's hat. The hat went flying off of Skabb's head. He growls at Aquadus in anger. He shoots his rope attached hook to grab him. Skabb yanks the rope back and Aquadus is thrown to him. Skabb gives him a hard punch in the chest and Aquadus lands on the floor. Zephyrav runs to Skabb's only leg and stabs it with her claws to save Aquadus. Skabb yelps in pain. Spyro snatches his hook and pulls it off. He throws it at Skabb's face to make a cut between the eyes. Aquadus gets up on his feet and rams into his stomach with the help of the wet wooden floor his Water spray made.

"Kick that mutt's butt!" Sparx tells his friends, throwing fists.

"Kill them!" Scratch shouts angrily. "Kill them, Skabb!"

Skabb swishes his hook around to make the Dragons stay back. He picks up his sword and throws it at Spyro. Spyro barley dodges the attack. The sword left a scratch on his side. He grunts in pain. Skabb then brings out his gun to shoot Zephyrav. The Wind Dragoness sees it in time. Swiftly reacting, she grabs a golden plate that was lying on a pile of gold coins and jewels. Skabb fires and Zephyrav deflects the bullet with the plate. The bullet then ricochets off a metal brace on the ceiling and went through Skabb's left shoulder. Skabb screams and drops the gun. He's unable to move his left arm. Spyro destroys the gun with his Aether shot. Skabb shoots his hook at him. Spyro jumps back to dodge it and shoot Convexity at his chest. The Captain growls in anger. Spyro runs to the desk and stands behind it facing Skabb again.

"Come on!" Spyro growls at him. "Is that the best you can do!?"

Skabb growls back and yanks the rope attached hook back to his arm. He shoots it at Spyro. Spyro rolls out of the way to let the hook stab the desk. Skabb yanks the hook but the hook didn't come to him. It is stuck to the desk. Spyro uses his Earth strength to back kick the desk with a battle cry. The desk flies to the window, crashes through it, and goes into the water. Skabb's eyes are wide open. The rope is still attached to his hook and arm. The weight of the desk pulls Skabb out of the cabin into the water. Skabb tries pulling it back but it is too strong. When he's close to the edge of the broken window, he falls in the water howling in horror. Skabb is gone. Spyro, Aquadus, Sparx, and Zephyrav run to Boltor still lying on the floor clutching his bleeding wound.

"Boltor," Spyro says in a scared state. "What were you thinking?"

"Yeah, I know," Boltor grunts trying to ignore the burning pain. "That was a bad idea. But I had to. I couldn't let you get killed."

"You are crazy." Zephyrav comments tears leaking out of her sapphire eyes. "Don't do that ever again."

"I won't," Boltor grunts.

"That ain't nothin'!" Sniff says to Scratch, growling in frustration. "We don't need Skabb to take out these punks!" To the Dragons, he adds, "I pity you all for messing with us! WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF HURT!"

The Dragons and Sparx gaze at the two birds in anger. The yellow Glowing Dragonfly does his friends and himself a favor by flying to Sniff and punching him in the face. Sniff falls on the floor unconscious.

"Hoo-aah!" Sparx exclaims once he returns to his friends. "That felt good!"

Scratch starts flapping his wings and flies out from the cabin window escaping. The Dragons and Sparx let him go. He is not worth their time.

Aquadus sees a black bandana lying on the floor. He takes a hold of it and brings it to his friend. "Here. This will help," he says.

Sparx takes the bandana and wraps it around Boltor's leg making sure to tie it up good.

"It needs better treatment." Zephyrav says. "We need a plant with leaves that can stitch it up."

"Where are we gonna find that?" Sparx asks.

"Groverge told me they are in a forest like the one at the Dragon Temple. But we're too far from one at the moment."

"I heard a story about the Chronicler that he can heal any injury." Aquadus brings up. "If it's true, we'd be in luck."

"We'll do that," Spyro nods in response. He then asks, Boltor, "Can you walk?"

"Let me see," he responds.

When the young Electric Dragon gets up on his feet, he falls again exclaiming in pain. He breathes heavily before responding, "Looks like I'm going to be limping unless I fly."

"Don't worry about it, Boltor." Sparx says patting his head in comfort. "We'll get you all fixed up. Spyro, tell 'em I'm right."

"Sparx's right." Spyro answers happily to Boltor.

Boltor smiles brightly. And so, he gets up again with his injured leg up and starts flying. He, Aquadus, Sparx, and Zephyrav fly out of the cabin continuing their quest to seek me out. Spyro hangs back taking deep breathes revealing Boltor was not going to die. He starts flying catching up to his friends leaving Sniff behind to be burn in the fire inside the cabin. As they fly, Spyro's mind trails off to where the Apes are taking Cynder. His heart is pounding just by thinking about it.

" _Cynder,_ " he thought. " _I'll find you again._ "

* * *

 **End of chapter. While I was writing it, I wanted to have the conversation between Cynder and Spyro a bit longer and wanted Cynder to go back with him. In the game, it was too short and I thought, "Man, that sucks". No offense to the owners of the game.  
**

 **P.S. Hope I didn't scare you all about Boltor getting hurt and all.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Prove Your Worth

.

Chapter 8

Prove Your Worth

Meanwhile, in the Mountain of Malefor, Kor and his two Ape soldiers pull Cynder with chain to Gaul's throne room. Cynder still has the shackles on her two front ankles, neck and tail. Kor goes in the room first to meet Gaul. A lot of Apes are in the throne room aligning a circle with King Gaul who is sitting in his throne. The General stands in front of him and kneels down while removing his helmet.

"Welcome back, General," says Gaul, rising from his throne. "Have you got Cynder?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She's here." Kor replies. He glances at the door and yells, "Bring her in!"

The two Apes come into the room dragging Cynder while Kor walks to his Ape King's side.

"The traitor returns." Gaul grins. He shakes Kor's shoulder with one hand. "I congratulate you, Kor. The Dark Master will be pleased."

General Kor dips his head as Cynder still tries to struggle to get free but the shackles on her are too tight.

"You can't go through with this, Gaul!" she angrily yells at him.

Gaul chuckles evilly, "Nothing can prevent this, my dear. We are merely here to welcome our Dark Master back into the realm and join him at his side."

Cynder gasps with her eyes wide open. "Malefor's coming back?"

"Yes," the Ape King breathes, "but fear not. You've been a faithful servant to him and I'm sure he will take you back. If not, you will have the honor of being the first to be perished by his claws."

Cynder struggles again on the chains.

"Oh," Gaul chuckles, "you won't run away this time, Cynder. The Purple Dragon will soon come here and try to rescue you. When he gets here, I'll crush his skull."

"No!" Cynder shouts.

"Guards," the Ape King orders the Apes holding Cynder, "throw her into the dungeon."

The Apes nod curtly in response and drag Cynder to her cell.

"You won't kill Spyro!" Cynder shouts at Gaul while struggling. "He's the strongest Dragon I know! Malefor will never again see the light of day!"

Gaul only laughs evilly at the violet Dragoness's remark. "You can be sure of that, Cynder. You can be sure of that."

While the Apes take Cynder to the dungeon, Gaul rises from his throne and bangs his staff on the floor. The Apes gather around to see him growling menacing-like with the General at his side.

"Long have we waited!" The Ape King announces his speech. "Long have we suffered! But soon, our Dark Master, Malefor, will return and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the Apes!" Hoisting his staff, he concludes, "WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

The Apes roar for war with fists in the air. The Dragons must make haste to meet me in the White Isle. Time is short.

* * *

Spyro and his friends fly above the ocean on their way to the Celestial Caves that is on the White Isle now knowing where to go to find me after their fight with the pirate leaders back in the Fellmuth. Boltor has his right leg, which is wrapped up with a black bandana, tucked in. It still hurts from the shot he got from Captain Skabb's gun. It still needed to be treated which I would get to.

Besides Boltor feeling hurt, the Dragons are exhausted from their early battle…except Sparx.

"Did you see me back there?" Sparx asks his friends as he moves to them one at a time. "I was like…BAM! And Sniff was like…OOF!"

"Yeah," Aquadus replies snickering. "I sure did. You got style."

"Straight up, Aqua man! I got style! I'm the man!"

The Dragons, except Spyro, chuckle with Sparx. They really did appreciate him punching Sniff, one of the pirate leaders. He was bothersome. Spyro is not listening. His mind is still on Cynder. The more he thinks about her, the more worried he gets. Suddenly, he pulls himself together and focuses on his quest.

"How much further is it, Zeph?" Spyro asks.

"Still far away." Zephyrav answers after sniffing the air. "I believe we'll see land once we're closer."

"Sounds good, beautiful," Sparx says, coming to her side. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for the flashing sign that says, 'SPOOKY MOON TEMPLE'."

Zephyrav rolls her eyes. As they keep flying, Spyro is suddenly feeling dizzy and sleepy. I'm bringing him back to Convexity.

" _What?_ " he thinks in fright. " _Now? While I'm above the sea?_ "

He tries fighting it and to warn his friends but he can only stutter. Luckily, they heard the stuttering and look at him. Sparx is the first to realize what is going on.

"Oh, no," Sparx says panicking. "Please tell me you're just pulling over to go to the bathroom."

Spyro could not answer anymore. He passes out and falls down to the ocean.

"Okay, you're not!" Sparx exclaims.

"Oh, no!" Aquadus exclaims.

"Spyro!" Zephyrav shouts.

"Spyro!" Boltor shouts.

The older Dragons and Sparx fly down to save the Purple Dragon. Spyro is falling too fast for them to keep up. The Dragon master of Wind tucks her wings and legs in to dive in order to catch up. Her feathers wave rapidly from the rushing air. Spyro is getting near to the cold ocean.

"Hang on, Spyro!" Sparx calls trying to reach him.

Zephyrav is about to grasp Spyro's tail but she is too late. The Purple Dragon hits the ocean water and Boltor, Zephyrav, and Sparx hover in the air to avoid plunging down in it.

"NO!" Sparx exclaims as the Wind and Electric Dragon breathe heavily.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a voice shouts from above.

The group looks up to see Aquadus diving downward to the ocean. He will be able to save their friend since he is a Water Dragon with gills. The two Dragons and Sparx stay clear and Aquadus dives into the water.

The Water Dragon swims in deep kicking the water with his claws and stroking it with his fish fin-like wings. He narrows his eyes at the dark ocean bottom to search for Spyro. Then, he locates him still sinking. He swims with haste before he loses him again. Aquadus feels a growing pressure in his eardrums. He is going very deep where the pressure might be too much for him. Despite it, this is a risk he has to take. Once he is close enough, he takes a hold of Spyro's chest and swims up to ease the pressure in his ears.

"Good thing I came along, bud," Aquadus speaks in the water. "Now let's get back up to the surface."

Suddenly, a sound occurs nearby when Aquadus was going to ascend. He looks to the right to see a large underwater creature approaching him and Spyro slowly. It has a turtle-like head with blue eyes, eight flippers, a long shell, and a hard tail. It moans at the Water Dragon showing flat teeth and a tongue. It is as if it is greeting them.

"Well," Aquadus says, smiling at the creature. "Hello to you, too."

Meanwhile, back at the surface, Boltor, Sparx, and Zephyrav look in the water to find the two Dragons, their tension getting greater. Then, the sea creature rises up from the ocean to swim on the surface moaning with water pouring down from its shell.

"A Leviathan!" Boltor says in surprise.

"Leviathan?" Sparx says in confusion.

"Leviathans are friendly sea animals." Boltor explains. "They often swim with sailors in this part of the ocean."

"Oh, nice."

They see Aquadus swimming next to the Leviathan and Spyro is lying on top of its shell. Zephyrav, Boltor, and Sparx land on the Leviathan's shell to check on Spyro. Boltor lands on the shell with his left leg keeping his right hurt leg up. Sparx leans in, cupping his antenna that is close to Spyro's mouth.

"He's breathing!" Sparx says in excitement. "He's okay!"

"Oh," Zephyrav breathes in relief. "Thank the Ancestors."

Boltor nods while breathing in relief. Aquadus climbs onto the Leviathan's shell and shakes the water off him. "Let's keep moving," he says. "We'll carry him."

"Wait." Zephyrav says stopping Aquadus. She is looking at the direction the Leviathan's swimming to and points at it with her claw. "Look."

The boys turn their attention to where the Leviathan is going. It appears that the sea animal is swimming towards the direction they are heading, the White Isle.

"Well, what do you know?" Sparx grins with his hands on his hips. "It seems Fishy is taking us to wonderland."

"Wow," Boltor says fascinated. "I never thought a Leviathan can be that helpful. It seems they follow flyers, too."

"Good thing, too," Aquadus groans stretching his legs and wings. "This is a good time to rest. Let's get some sleep."

"You mean like Spyro's doing?" Sparx asks.

"Mm-hmm!" The Water Dragon replies. "Yep! We're gonna need all our strength."

"We finally get some sleep!" Sparx shouts in glee arms in the air. "Yes!"

Sparx falls on the Leviathan's shell immediately sleeping and snoring. The Dragons all roll their eyes at Sparx and lie down tucking their tails in. The group soon fell asleep, a nice peaceful sleep they needed after their last fight. The Leviathan moans carrying the Dragons to the White Isle.

* * *

Spyro wakes up in Convexity shaking the dizziness off. "Hope I'll be alright," he says to himself.

As he expected, he is on the same platform with the white circle. What he did NOT expect is that up above is all pitch black.

"Something's not right," the Purple Dragon says to himself. He then calls for me, "Hello? Why is it so dark here?" He hears no response from me. "Can you hear me? Is anyone there? I want to know if Cynder's okay!"

Suddenly, lightning crackle above making him jump in shock. His adrenalin increases and his heartbeat quickens.

"A flash of lightning is born of the sky and its tempers, young Dragon." I speak in the air. "You must learn to control your emotions if you are to tame the free spirit of Electricity."

Knowing it is time to receive his Electricity power, his last power, Spyro walks up to the white circle and stands in the middle of it.

"Surrender to its erratic nature," I say. "Allow its energy to charge through your body and anticipate its movement. Then, unleash it…willingly."

Spyro closes his eyes and rises up from the circle wings spread out. He feels the Electricity channeling in his heartbeat. He opens his eyes and a purple light shines around him.

"This power is accentuated by your impulsive nature," I utter. "Trust your instincts, Spyro."

In order to use Electricity, Spyro will have to increase his heartbeat, hold his breath, and let it out. A bolt of lightning scares him increasing his adrenaline. He holds his breath for a few seconds and lets it out to fire an electrical beam from his mouth. There is another way to use the power he has been thinking of while he was waiting for his powers to return. He called this move the Electric Funnel. With his heart still beating, he holds his breath again, points his muzzle downward, and releases his breath while spinning. Electricity shoots out and it loops around Spyro making it into a funnel. Spyro keeps his balance steady trying to prevent from falling down and ruin his skill. He stops to land on his feet. He feels proud to have all of his powers again. He looks upwards still feeling the need of answers.

"OK," Spyro says to me. "I've got all my powers back. What do I do next? How do I find you?" He hears no further response from me. "Chronicler!? Hello!?" He groans. "Great, now he's ignoring me."

Then, brightness blinds the Purple Dragon and he is sent back to Dragon Realm. Fear not. Spyro will have his answers soon enough.

* * *

Spyro opens his eyes slightly while lifting his head up slowly. He let out a yawn and tilts his head to crack his neck. He looks around to find out where he is. Then, to his surprise, he is riding on the shell of a giant turtle-like creature he has never seen before. His friends and brother around him are asleep.

" _This should be an interesting story to hear,_ " he thinks, not wanting to say it out loud. He does not want to wake them up yet.

A cold breeze has been carried to the front of the sea animal and Spyro shivers a little. The other Dragons and Sparx begin to rouse from their sleep. The Dragons stand up yawning and stretching their bodies. Sparx rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"I trust you slept well?" Spyro says to them smiling.

"Like a hatchling," Aquadus replies.

"Same here," Boltor replies.

"Had a very good sleep and a good dream," Zephyrav sighs.

"It wasn't about a certain Forest Dragon by any chance, was it?" Spyro asks with a knowing look.

The Wind Dragoness giggles, "You guessed it."

"You guys wanna know what mine was about?" Sparx asks.

"Pass," all the Dragons simply reply.

Sparx frowns. All Sparx dreams of, every time, is something you do not wish to know.

"So, you got your Electricity?" Boltor asks Spyro.

"Yes," Spyro replies nodding. "All my powers have been restored."

"Alright," Sparx says happily. "Now the legendary Dragon's back."

"So, what happened when I passed out?" Spyro asks.

"Well, let's see…" Sparx replies hovering in front of him. "You landed VERY hard in the water and it was VERY painful. Like, OUCH! And you've been saved from a turtle monster that's helping us get to the weird enchanting place."

"What Sparx is referring to is a Leviathan." Boltor clarifies. "They're friendly animals."

"Well," Spyro says gazing at the Leviathan's head. "Thank you, friend."

The Leviathan only moans. It keeps on swimming carrying the heroes and then more Leviathans come to its sides to swim with it. Some have different shells on them. For a few minutes, Spyro's group sees something up ahead in the white fog. It is misted up until it comes clear. It is a land covered in snow. Snowflakes pour down from the sky gently and touch the water to become part of it.

"The White Isle," utters Zephyrav gazing at the land.

"You sure the Chronicler told you to come to this place?" Sparx asks his brother. "I'm getting a bit of a déjà vu."

"That's exactly what he told me."

The Leviathan, they are riding on, comes up to shore to drop them off. Little ocean waves splash on the sand and drifts upwards before going downwards. The Dragons and Sparx jump off its shell and the Leviathan goes back into the water with its friends waiting for it.

"Goodbye, turtle monster!" Sparx calls waving at the sea creature. "Goodbye, goodbye! Thanks for everything!"

The Leviathan moans in reply and disappears in the fog with the other Leviathans. The Dragons and Sparx walk on the shores to the center of the island where they think they would find me. They come up to a tunnel that leads somewhere on a very tall snow wall. The outside of the tunnel entrance is blocked by rubble. Spyro stands in front of the rubble in the tunnel entrance and spreads his legs apart a little with eyes crossed. He turns his head to the right while bending it down. Spyro inhales through his nose sharply then whips his head up and exhale sharply from the mouth gritting his teeth. The Earth Flail has formed attaching to his mouth and hits the rubble. The rubble smashes into fragments. Spyro whips the flail again to destroy more rubble surrounding the tunnel entrance. When the tunnel is unblocked, the Purple Dragon spits the energy out of his mouth and the energy ball disappears along with the green line.

"How do you do the Earth Flail, anyway?" Aquadus asks.

"You just inhale from the nose sharply and exhale sharply while biting down hard." Spyro explains. "You have to keep your teeth clenched to hold the green line."

"Got it," Aquadus replies to him and then he thinks. " _Gotta keep that in mind just in case._ "

"What special move have you thought of with Electricity?" Boltor says to Spyro, limping on his good leg.

"I'll show you when we get the chance." Spyro responds. He looks back at the tunnel, taking a deep breath, and says. "Okay, let's go."

The group proceeds and Sparx, once again, sings.

" _Swing low, swing chari-._ "

"Sparx," the Dragons interrupts him in warning.

The Glowing Dragonfly grimaces at them for spoiling the mood. The tunnel they are walking through is filled with many path ways. Spyro navigates where they need to go get pass the tunnel maze with his earth instincts and Sparx lights up the darkness. They made it out of the tunnel and they found an ancient threshold between white walls. Blue crystals lie next to the white walls. White buildings are behind the threshold. Two Dragon statues stand with doors between them. Six pedestals are in front in a crescent line.

"That looks like the entrance." Aquadus predicts.

The group walks to the threshold looking at the scenery around them. When they are in front of the doors, a female's voice speaks echoing in the air.

"Sacred Threshold…" it says. "Hallowed Ground… Pathways Unfold… Lost is Found… Prove your Worth with Quick Desire… Aether and Time… Ice… Earth… Electricity… Fire…"

"What the…?" Sparx exclaims. "Now I'm hearing voices."

"What does that poem mean?" Spyro asks looking at his friends.

"How should I know?" Sparx answers while the older Dragons shrug. "Wait. I'm having a thought." He thinks about it scratching his head. "Nope, nope, yea…nope… Never mind. I lost it. I got nothing."

Suddenly, the group hears a beeping noise. It is loud enough to drive them crazy. Six strange ancient mechanical spider-like beings come crawling down from the threshold to the ground. Their four long legs and bodies are made of gold with markings, and their heads are spherical crystals. The crystals are clear as glass and there is a red energy ball inside each. The spiders stand before newcomers beeping loudly.

"What are those things!?" Sparx yells in fright, hovering behind Spyro's head.

"I don't know," Aquadus replies gritting his teeth. "But they're very annoying."

The spiders advance on the Dragons and try to attack them. The Dragons fly backwards away from the rampaging mechanical beings. They decided to fight back while Boltor stays away from it. He does not want to risk making his injured leg any worse. Aquadus sprays Water at one of the spiders and it lands on its crystal ball head. Then, it stands back up. There is no damage to it. It beeps very loudly and brings its legs toward Aquadus. Aquadus jumps back and tail whips the spider. There is still no damage to it.

"By our Ancestors," Aquadus says. "These things are indestructible."

Zephyrav blows Wind at two of the spiders. They recover really quickly and attack her again. Zephyrav dodges the sharp ends on their legs. She manages to grasp one of the spider's legs just as it was going to stab her and she throws it at another. The two of them land on the ground and got back up.

"Oh, come on," Zephyrav complains. "Seriously?"

Spyro batted a spider away with his claw and back kicks another from behind. He bites down another spider's leg as it was going to stab him and throws it aside. The three spiders fall down… and they get back up without any damage again. There is no end to these strange beings.

"Okay," Spyro says letting out a huff. "Let's try this."

Spyro releases his Convexity power at one's crystal ball head. Once the beam hits it, the spider's body glows purple. Then, its body disappears in purple sparkles leaving the head to land on the ground. Spyro is baffled. He gazes at the crystal ball that has a purple star glowing with radiance. He glances at his right to see another spider about to attack him. Spyro releases a stream of Fire at it and its body glows red. It turns into burnt coal. The crystal ball lands on the ground with red fire flaming inside. Spyro gazes at one glowing crystal he made then to the other. He takes flight hovering above the ground to avoid an attack from another spider and think the situation over. It appears whenever he uses his elements on the ancient spiders, their crystals change color. Then, Spyro goes over the poem the voice had addressed to him and his friends. It has taken him a minute but he has figured out what to do.

"Everyone stop fighting and come to me!" Spyro calls to his friends.

The Dragons and Sparx turn their attention to Spyro and fly up to him. The four remaining spiders try their best to catch them in the air beeping loudly.

"What's up?" Sparx asks.

"I now know what the poem meant," Spyro replies. "It was talking about me losing my powers and getting them back, and using them to prove that I am here to see the Chronicler."

"Spyro, that's it," Zephyrav gasps happily.

"Oh, right," Sparx utters. "That's what it was. I was thinking differently."

"But how can you do that with these spider things blocking the doors which we don't know how to open?" Boltor wonders out loud.

Spyro answers the Electric Dragon's question while pointing his claw at the glowing purple and red crystal balls and the six pedestals in front of the entrance, "Those crystal balls are the keys. If I fill all of them with each of my powers, we can put them on the six pedestals and the doors will open for us."

"That actually makes sense," Boltor says smiling.

"You take care of those spiders and we'll wait up here until you're done," Sparx suggests.

"Good idea," Spyro replies.

Spyro lands back down and faces the spiders still trying to reach the older Dragons and the Glowing Dragonfly.

"Hey!" Spyro calls the spiders. "Over here!"

He has got their attention and they start tackle attacking him. Spyro shoots an Earth Shot at a spider. The spider glows green and its body turns into small rocks. Its crystal head rolls on the ground glowing green with a rock inside. Spyro breathes Ice at the next spider. The spider glows light blue and its body shatters in ice blocks. The crystal glows light blue with a pair of icicles inside. For the fifth spider, Spyro uses his Time ability. He pictures his attacking opponent in slow motion. His vision is blue and the spider is coming at him slowly. He simply walks up to it and touches the crystal making the spider glow blue. He deactivates his Time ability and the spider's body disappears in thin air. The crystal shines blue with an hour glass inside. There was one spider left, one crystal left. Spyro is going to use his Electricity on it…by performing his new move with the element. His heart is beating hard from the battle, he performs the Electric Funnel. He makes sure he keeps his balance as he moves it to the spider. The Dragons and Sparx are astounded to see the move. The spider jumps for the kill and it bounces off the funnel. Spyro stops his movement and lands back down gracefully. The spider's body is flickering with yellow light but still standing. Spyro finishes it with a lightning bolt. The spider glows yellow and its body disappears in sparks. The crystal it left behind is glowing yellow with a charge of Electricity inside. The spiders have been defeated and the keys are the heroes'.

The older Dragons and Sparx descend to the ground to join Spyro as he was gathering all the crystals.

"Now that was the coolest move I've ever seen," Boltor tells him. "How do you do it?"

"Just release your Electricity and spin around." Spyro says. "The key is balance."

Boltor gives the move a try, surprising the others that he is doing it while his leg injured. Boltor created his Electric Funnel but is wobbling a little. He lands on the ground quickly before he falls on his injured leg.

"I can't wait to show this to Volteer after my leg is better," Boltor says smiling.

"Yeah," Aquadus replies nervously, "after your leg is better."

The older Dragons and Sparx help Spyro roll the crystals to the six pedestals. Boltor places the Electric crystal on one pedestal while he is sitting down, Aquadus places the Ice crystal on the next, Zephyrav puts on the Fire crystal, Sparx places the Earth crystal with all the strength he can muster, and Spyro places the Time and Convexity crystals on the two remaining pedestals. Once all the crystals are in place, the doors on the threshold open slowly. Spyro and his group walk inside. When they are in, the doors behind them close.

* * *

The heroes walk through the hallway looking at the carvings of Dragons and the locations of the world on the walls. Candles lit on them. Next, the group enters a room with six circular paths. Each has a glowing color on the Dragon statues next to them; red, yellow, green, light-blue, blue, and purple. In the center of the room lies a bright white circle, identical to the one in Convexity. On the other side of the room is a door leading to another room. Zephyrav spots two wooden bowls. One is filled with water and the other has a plant with big leaves with ridged edges. The Wind Dragoness gasps in excitement at the bowls.

"That's it!" she shouts in joy. "That's the plant we need for Boltor's leg!"

"Really?" Boltor asks surprisingly.

"Guess the Chronicler can help him." Aquadus says.

"Well," Spyro says, "what are we waiting for?"

Boltor lies down next to the bowls with his wrapped leg out. Zephyrav gets to work after Sparx removes the black bandana. The wound on the Electric Dragon is still fresh. Remembering Groverge's lessons, Zephyrav puts the leaves in the water so they can be soaked. They need to be soaked so they can better stitch up the wound and disinfect it. Zephyrav places the squished leaves on the wound and applies pressure on it. Boltor winces at the pain coursing through his leg but he toughens it out. Zephyrav lets go and Sparx wraps the black bandana back on his leg tightly.

"There you go, Boltor," Zephyrav utters smiling. "The pain will go away in about a week."

"Thanks, Zeph," Boltor says.

"You deserve some candy, pal," Sparx says, elbowing Boltor's head gently and making him chuckle.

Spyro gazes at the six pathways in the room including the Dragon statues. Their eyes gleam with the different colors. The Purple Dragon takes a moment to think and the poem he had heard from the voice comes back to him.

"'Pathways Unfold… Lost is found…'" Spyro whispers.

"Now what do we do?" Sparx interrupts Spyro thinking.

Spyro figures it out when Sparx interrupted. He turns to his friends and says, "I gotta prove it's me again. These pathways have been open for me to walk through. I believe I need to use my elements of the colors they match."

"That sounds about right," Aquadus says nodding.

"Go on then, Spyro." Boltor says. "Prove it's you."

* * *

Spyro decides to walk on the Pathway of Earth first. While walking, he strengthens his muscles from the earth floor. The tunnel has green torches burning above him and giving light. Then, Spyro stops walking. A pile of rocks is blocking his way. He fires his Earth Shot breath to destroy them and presses on.

Next, he is in a room with a trench and a stone pillar on his side. Spyro gives the pillar a headbutt and it falls on the other side of the trench. He crosses the trench using the pillar as a bridge and continues on. A third obstacle is waiting for him.

Entering another room, big rocks come raining down on the Purple Dragon. Spyro dodges them as he is reaching for the exit. There are too many rocks for him to avoid so he will have to use his Earth Shot and Flail to destroy some. Thankfully to him, he makes it out of the room and resumes walking. The end is where it leads him back to his friends. The green glowing Dragon statues on the side of the path behind Spyro sink down. The Pathway of Earth seals up with doors that have green markings. Spyro has finished the first task and he needs to move on to the next pathway.

"Well done, Spyro," Boltor tells him, lying between Aquadus and Zephyrav.

"One down, five to go," Sparx says agreeing.

* * *

The next pathway Spyro goes into is the Pathway of Fire. The tunnel is pitch black Spyro cannot see anything. But he does see torches on the walls. He breathes Fire at them lighting the tunnel up. Each torch he lights up has a red color. He walks through the tunnel while lighting more torches until he comes to another obstacle.

There is a wall of ice blocking his way. He breathes Fire to melt the wall down and the ice turns to water that rushes under Spyro's feet. After that, he presses on. Another obstacle was waiting for him.

He enters an empty room lighting up more torches. He looks around for anything that he should notice. He fails to notice something on the floor as they slither to him. Suddenly, Spyro feels tightness on his ankles and he is being lifted off the floor. He feels the tightness on his chest and head now. Something is squeezing the life out of him and he cranes his neck to make out what it is. It appears that there are lengths of rope wrapping around him as if they have minds of their own. He burns them with his Fire breath to get free. The ropes turn to ash and more ropes appear to attack Spyro. Spyro breathes Fire at each one before they can touch him. Then, everything just stops. No more ropes are coming out.

"Anymore!?" Spyro calls, glancing from side to side for ropes. "No!?" he calls again. "Okay."

With the third obstacle completed, he leaves the room. When he reached the end which brings him back to where his friends are, the Pathway of Fire seals up with doors that have red markings and the statues go down to the ground.

* * *

The Pathway of Time is the next. The torches are colored blue. The obstacles, Spyro has to go through, are similar to the ones he had gone through on his first time of using the power of Time; hopping on platforms that move so fast, escape from a giant boulder that will land on top of him, and avoid having sharp edged rocks that will try and slice him. He closes his eyes and pictures all of the obstacles moving slowly. With his Time ability activated, he passes the obstacles with no difficulty. After that, Spyro has reached the end of the tunnel. Spyro powers down his Time power and the doors with blue markings behind him closes. The statues sink to the ground.

Spyro walks to the Pathway of Ice. The torches are colored light blue. The tunnel that is covered in ice leads him to the first obstacle. He is in a chamber with a very deep hole. Sharp icicles hang from the ceiling. The pathway is on the other side. Spyro is about to fly to it but his wings are starting to feel cold. He checks on them and sees that there is ice on them. He can barely move them. He breathes Fire to melt the ice but it did not. It is as if nothing has touched it. Spyro believes this is part of the test. He will need to use Ice to go all the way through without his wings. He breathes Ice to create an ice bridge reaching the other side. Once the bridge is formed, he goes across and leaves the chamber.

The next chamber he has to go through has a lake of freezing water. Water vapor rises from it. Fall into the lake and you shall freeze to death. Spyro creates ice berg platforms to reach the exit. When he is half way, a large icicle comes down from the ceiling on top of him. He looks up and reacts quickly by making another platform to jump on before the icicle hits him. More large icicles fall to the freezing water. Spyro wastes no time in making the last platforms to get to the other side. He has reached the exit and continues on.

The next room he comes to has the exit on the other side of a big rushing river. A ray of sunshine touches it from crack on the ceiling. Spyro tries freezing the river solid with his Ice power. In a matter of seconds, the sun's rays melt the ice away and the river resumes rushing. It would seem that Spyro has to move as fast as he can to get to the other side or else he will drown in the cold water as his wings have been rendered useless. He breathes out Ice on the river and readies himself for a dash as the river freezes up. The river is frozen solid and Spyro sprints. He makes sure his feet step properly on the solid rippled waves so he does not trip. The ice is starting to melt underneath him and he feels the water rushing against him. The other end is within reach and the ice breaks apart causing him to trip. But instead of falling in he jumps out with the help of his back feet that kicked off of one block of ice. Spyro collapses on the other side panting heavily while hearing the rushing river. He sighs in relief, he made it alive. After taking a breather, he gets up and continues on. The ice on Spyro's wings now begins to melt away now that he is at the end of the Pathway. He gets off the path and stretches his wings. The doors with light blue markings close behind him and the statues sink down to the ground.

"Great work," Aquadus tells Spyro.

"Only two remaining," Zephyrav says.

Sparx adds in a suspicious, "Yeah, good job, pal. But I'm getting a feeling this place just wants you dead."

Spyro shrugs, "I wouldn't be surprised."

* * *

Next, Spyro walks on the Pathway of Electricity. The torches on the walls are colored yellow. The first obstacle he has to go through is up ahead of him. He enters a room with three spherical crystals like the mechanical spiders had only these are bigger. They are above a portcullis that is blocking the way out. Spyro wonders if he can power those crystals up with his Electricity. He gives it a try and after the three crystals are powered up, the portcullis lifts itself up opening the path. Spyro walks through the portcullis and moves on to the next part of the test.

The next obstacle is in another room. There is a pool of water between Spyro and the exit. The ceiling is low enough to prevent Spyro to fly over the pool. He gazes at the pool with a raised eyebrow.

"This looks okay to swim," Spyro says to himself. "I think."

He lifts his front foot and slowly dips it into the water. Suddenly, he feels his foot shaking madly as he feels pain in it. He shouts in pain taking his foot out swiftly.

"OW!" Spyro exclaims whipping his foot around. "No, it's not okay."

The water is filled with electricity powerful enough to shock anyone who would want to step in. He sits down figuring out how he can get across. He cannot fly over it, he cannot go around it, and he most definitely cannot walk through it.

" _But what if,_ " Spyro thinks. " _What if…_ "

Spyro stands up and gazes at the water and the ceiling. Could this be the solution to get to the other side? He puts his foot in the water to shock himself so he can get his heartbeat going. He holds his breath and spins around to create the Electric Funnel move. He moves the funnel to the water and it stands on it as if it was glass. The electricity in the water appears and connects with the funnel but does not hurt Spyro. He moves the funnel across the pool until he is on the other side. He deactivates the funnel and lands on his feet. He smiles happily, it worked. And so, he continues on to the next part of the test.

Spyro enters a circular room that has a black cloud on the ceiling. He looks at it and yellow lights flash from it. Before he can figure it out what it means, a bolt of lightning strikes from the cloud towards Spyro. He dodges it by rolling aside. Another lightning bolt strikes. It hits Spyro's body making it shake madly with the Electricity. He needs to spit it out. He points his snout to one side of the room and fires Electricity out of his mouth. Another lightning bolt strikes Spyro and he fires Electricity on the other side. The lightning strikes keep coming at him and he keeps spitting them out. He does not know how long he is supposed to do this. It is clearly wearing him out. Spyro tries firing his Electricity at the cloud. The cloud then crackles with Electricity and disappears. Spyro nods in understatement with what he had to do and walks out of the room. Spyro comes to the end of the pathway. The doors closed and the statues sink. The fifth test is complete.

* * *

Finally, he goes through the sixth and final pathway, the Pathway of Convexity… or Aether. He unlocks the Aether power within his heart. Spyro's purple eyes and body glow purple and the entire pathway glows purple, the same brightness as is in him. Inside, there are torches that are glowing purple. The walkway ends with a black void. Purple stars and dust appear and make a tunnel that extends going in curvy lines. It is big enough for a young Dragon. Spyro takes off flying through the tunnel moving with the direction its taking him. A glowing ring appears around him and it follows him. While he is flying, the magical energy shows him his past memories.

First, he sees his foster parents, Flash and Nina, the Glowing Dragonflies who adopted him when they found him in the Silver River. They are feeding food to a little Spyro who is lying on his back. He also sees them hugging his head as he laughed happily. Spyro smiles big knowing how he misses his parents so much.

He sees the Guardians, including Ignitus, training him as they smile upon him. He sees Vertico, the Purple Dragon before him, flying beside him as he flies through the tunnel. He cannot thank them enough for helping him carry on the legacy of his Ancestors.

Next, after Vertico disappears, the Aether shows all the older Dragons and Sparx playing with him, teasing him, and comforting him. The older Dragons are the friends anyone could have, even Sparx. Though he is a pain, Sparx is the brother Spyro could ever have.

All of them had settled in Spyro's heart and it made his Convexity powerful. But there is one…just one Dragoness who is able to make his whole heart glow. She is flying right next to him smiling at him with her emerald eyes.

"Cynder," Spyro whispers smiling and staring at her.

Yes, Cynder is the light of Spyro's heart. She is decent, brave, intelligent, and…beautiful. No other words need to describe her. No doubt, he is in love with her. Cynder flies in close to Spyro and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Spyro has been taken by surprise and he tries not to faint and fall. He blushes and rubs the kiss spot. Cynder giggles and flies away in the purple void. Spyro wants her to come back but reminds himself this is just a memory much to his dismay. Finally, the magic tunnel leads him to the end of the path. He lands on the floor and rests his wings on his back. The Aether on him dies away. He wipes away the tears that came from the memory lane. The doors behind him close and the statues sink. All six tests are finished.

"Bravo, Spyro." Boltor says. "Well done."

"Yeah, you going through all the paths is just awesome." Sparx says.

"Thanks, guys." Spyro tells them dipping his head.

Spyro then realizes the door to the other room is not opened. He is confused of what he needs to do now. When he gazes at the white circle that he sees in Convexity, he figures it out.

"Wait a minute." Aquadus speaks. "The door isn't opening. What's going on?"

Spyro walks closer to the white circle with his friends following him.

"Hello!" Spyro calls glancing around the room for the voice. "Are you there!? What should I do now!?"

"Oi!" Sparx says hovering in front of him. "If there is…could we…you know…not wake it up?"

The voice appears responding to Spyro's question with another poem. It echoes in the room.

"Stand on the white circle and expose your heart to summon ghost. Then, face alone what you fear most."

"Hmmm." Zephyrav says. "Facing your fears."

"I knew it!" Sparx shouts freaking out. "This place wants you dead! We should've turned back while we had a chance."

"I have to do this, Sparx. It's the only way to open the door." Spyro insists to his protective brother before walking to the circle.

"Yeah? All right." Sparx says frowning and dismissal gesture. "Go ahead! Expose your heart on the bright white circle and see what happens!"

Spyro almost goes on the circle when Sparx immediately flies in front of him feeling worried.

"Wait!" Sparx exclaims. "What am I saying? Don't do it! You can't leave us behind in the whacky moon temple with the whispering walls and random…you know…crawly thingies! They wanna make me part of their freak show!"

"I'll be back," Spyro promises.

Sparx is about to argue but sighs in defeat and gestures to the circle to tell Spyro he can go.

"Good luck, Spyro," the older Dragons say.

Spyro looks back at them and gives them a curt nod. He stands on the circle and closes eyes. He breathes in through his nose and out from the mouth slowly. Behind his eyelids, light shines and then dims. When he opens his eyes, he sees he is in Convexity. He is on a glass platform that is circular. A heavy shake impacts the earth platform and Spyro turns around slowly to see a big black Dragoness with dread wings, sharp claws, a blade tale, white glowing eyes, and sharp horns on her head. It is Cynder in her corrupted adult form. Spyro screams in horror. Cynder attacks with her tail blade while laughing evilly. Spyro flies in the air to get away from her. Cynder flies after him. She tries to snatch the Purple Dragon with her mouth. Spyro makes sharp turns but they do not help him. Cynder is becoming a monster again which is Spyro's greatest fear. He has to face it. But how can he? He doesn't want to harm her. It is another thing he is scared of. He tells himself this cannot be happening to him.

" _No,_ " he says in his head. " _This isn't happening. This isn't real. I will not run from this._ "

Spyro turns around to face Cynder with anger in his eyes. Cynder halts hovering in the air. As she did, red energy flows around her body. Spyro recognizes it and understands what he has to do.

"You are dead, Spyro!" the corrupted Dragoness snarls.

Cynder is about to wallop him with her metal claws but Spyro breathes Fire at her chest. Cynder yelps in pain. Then the energy on her changes from red to yellow. He releases Electricity on her and the energy turns green. Spyro fires an Earth Shot at her and the energy turns light blue. He breathes Ice at her and screams in pain again. The blue energy turns darker. He activates his Time ability and kicks her in the chest. He deactivates his Time ability and the blue energy turns purple.

"I've had enough of this!" Cynder shouts in anger. She fires Dark Electricity at him and Aether forms around Spyro shielding him from the attack.

"You're not real," Spyro growls at her. "You're not true and you're definitely not Cynder! You're her dark side and you will never take control of her life!"

Spyro closes his eyes and then opens them with Aether glowing in them. He shoots an Aether beam at her and the corrupted Cynder is hit glowing brighter while screaming in pain. Spyro faced his fear. The brightness blinds Spyro, he has been brought back to the room. The white circle, he is standing on, disappears. The older Dragons cheer for Spyro. Sparx hugs Spyro's head thanking him for coming back. The door on the other side of the room opens. Behind the door is a cave carved celestial leading to another door.

"That's it!" Spyro yells looking at the door at the end of the cave. "That's the Celestial Caves."

Spyro's group walks through the Celestial Caves looking at different markings on the walls. These markings are the past Dragons from the past ages of Dragon Realm. The Dragons look at them thinking there is history of their race here. They finally reached the door and the door opens for them.

"You guys go first." Sparx suggests gesturing his friends the door.

"This is it." Spyro says his heartbeat quickens with excitement. "We're going to meet the Chronicler."

* * *

 **And there you have it! We are getting near to the end. It won't be long. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I hope you will stay tune for the last three chapters. Cheerio!  
**


	10. Chapter 9 - The Chronicler

**Hi, Everybody. Okay, perhaps this last update didn't come sooner than I anticipated. But here it is, the two last chapters and the epilogue. Thank you for your patience and enjoy the rest of the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Chronicler

The Dragons walk inside the room with Sparx following. Boltor is able to walk on his injured leg but he is still limping. Inside the humongous room, the group cannot believe their eyes. Blue torches blaze in the brackets on the walls. They see a lot of books and scrolls on the bookshelves. Candles give out light on the shelves. There are books that have colors and markings of their own. There are red ones with a fire mark, yellow ones with a bolt of electricity mark, light-green ones with a tree mark, green ones with a rock mark, light-blue ones with air current marks and icicle marks, blue ones with a water drop mark, and purple ones with a star mark. There are brown books with golden details on the raised bands, edges, and corners. A blue giant-sized hour glass rests in the center of the room.

"Ooooh." Sparx says fascinated with the hour glass. He flies to it and asks out loud. "What's this?"

"That's an hour glass." Zephyrav tells him.

"Oh, I don't think so, Zeph." Sparx says waving his hand at the Wind Dragoness while staring at it. "I think it's a giant magic wishing lamp." He whispers to the 'giant magic wishing lamp' rubbing the glass. "Hello? Genie? You in there?"

Zephyrav chuckles amusingly while rolling her eyes. She then looks at all the books and scrolls on the shelves. Spyro gazes everywhere around the humongous room in awe.

"Guys, this is incredible," he says. "The entire history of the Dragon race…it looks like it's all here!"

"It is," a male's voice speaks in the room. "Well, most of it."

The Dragons glance around to find out who spoke.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sparx gasps in surprise with hands on his cheeks. "The lamp spoke to me!"

"Who's there?" Aquadus calls almost demanding.

A very old Dragon walks into view coming to meet Spyro and his friends. He has black horns, white scales, a white fur patch on his head, a long white beard, wears a blue cloak with a brown collar with gold details, a blue crystal necklace around his neck, a utility with a book and scrolls attached, and two gold rings on his tail.

"The records in this hall date back in the beginning of time…nearly." I say to them.

The Dragons gaze upon him in amazement.

"The Chronicler," Spyro utters.

"Yes, Spyro," I say, smiling at him "It is I, the Chronicler of the Fifth Age of Dragon Realm."

"It's true." Aquadus says softly. "All those stories about you are all true."

"Indeed, they are, my boy." I say.

"Chronicler," Boltor says limping to me, "may I say it's an honor to see you with my own eyes?"

"The honor is mine, young Electric Dragon." I reply smiling.

"Oh, and thank you very much for the treatment for my leg," Boltor also says holding out his bandaged leg.

"You are very welcome," I dip my head to him. To Spyro, I say, "It is also my honor to meet you, young Dragon. I have been waiting for you."

"Oh, well," Sparx sarcastically says. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long. We got a little held up back there…with the…uhh…you know…" He continues with a frustrating tone. "RIDDLES OF DOOM!"

"Well, those were tests, right?" Spyro asks after pushing his brother aside.

"It was a necessary evil, yes," I confess. "I had to be sure, Spyro." I continue as I walk past the Dragons and Sparx "I haven't had any visitors…in my solitude…for over a thousand years."

"Shocker!" Sparx replies hovering in front of me. "Try getting rid of the psychedelic Dragon outside."

Spyro scowls at Sparx and I chuckle warmly. I find this Glowing Dragonfly, amusing so I have heard.

"For a thousand years, you've been alone?" Aquadus asks.

"Oh yes, Aquadus." I answer the Water Dragon. "But I have my books."

"What the?" Aquadus exclaims in bewilderment. "You know my name?"

I chuckle warmly again, "I know more than just your name. I watch and wait…and listen for things to come…and add them to the Books of Time. You are all written in one of the books on the shelves that you see. Though, many pages are still left incomplete."

The Dragons and Sparx look at me in wonder.

"Chronicler," Zephyrav speaks fascinated, "are you saying you listen from things about the world and about each Dragon and write all of them down in books and scrolls?"

"That is correct, Zephyrav, daughter of Whisperav." I say nodding and making the Wind Dragoness smile. "This entire library has each of a Dragon's past life and the events that happened in each age of Dragon Realm."

"Can we see our books?" Spyro asks.

"Of course you can." I reply.

I use my power of telekinesis to shift the bookshelves on the wall to move the ones I wanted close to me. I take out one purple book belonging to the Purple Dragon section.

"This one is yours," I tell him.

The purple book opens by itself and Spyro reads the pages. I then shift the bookshelves again and take out a yellow book from the Electric Dragon section.

"Boltor," I say as I hand it to him.

I take out one light-blue book from the Wind Dragon section and a blue book from the Water Dragon section.

"Zephyrav and Aquadus," I say as I hand the books to them.

The books open for the Dragons and they read away.

"This is amazing!" Boltor says excitingly. "Everything is in here." He points at one page with an illustration. "Here I am with Volteer on my first day of training!"

Aquadus flips through a few pages and stops to read about a part in his youth. "'Aquadus swims in the water using his feet and wings to find fish and their coral reefs and make friends with them. That is if they can give him a chance'." He chuckles and says. "That was long ago and I only vaguely remember."

"What do you see in your book, beautiful?" Sparx asks Zephyrav.

Zephyrav is quiet staring at an illustration. Tears begin to roll down from her sapphire eyes. The young Wind Dragoness is looking at the pictures of her with Whisperav, her mentor and mother. Zephyrav is the spitting image of her.

"Mother," she whispers.

Whisperav is teaching her how to use the power of Wind while smiling. Zephyrav turns the page and looks at the picture on the left page with writing on the right page. The picture shows her and Whisperav nuzzling each other. Zephyrav sniffles and sighs. She places her claws on the picture and traces it where her mother's head is. She has missed her so much. Sparx knows what she is seeing and remains quiet. Zephyrav wipes the tears away and looks at me with a smile. She appreciates me reminding her of the good times.

"Thank you," she says.

I smile back and dip my head in response, "Your mother was proud to have you as a student and daughter."

Sparx hovers over Spyro who looks confused on something on his book.

"Hey, Spyro," Sparx says, "what's going on?"

The Dragons take their eyes off their books and go see what trouble Spyro is having. I come up from behind the group and look at what the Purple Dragon is looking at. Spyro is looking at a big Ape with a purple horned crown leading the Apes to somewhere.

"You know who that is, don't you, Spyro?" I say.

"Yes," Spyro replies. "It's Gaul, King of the Apes. Why is he in my book?"

I turn the page over to let Spyro see Apes raiding the Dragon Temple on the left page and Ignitus flying away from the Temple holding an egg in his claws. I explain, "It was he who led the raid on the Dragon Temple the night of your birth…when Ignitus rescued your egg."

"And when the Apes took Cynder's." Spyro adds somberly.

"Yes…that was most unfortunate."

I turn to the next page to see Flash and Nina with a baby Glowing Dragonfly growing up with baby Spyro.

"Oh!" I laugh. "And look… There's you and little Sparx."

Sparx immediately flies in front of the book to hide the picture from his friends.

"Hey!" he exclaims. "Nobody needs to see that…ever!"

"Aw, come on, Sparx." Zephyrav pleads him, looking at him adorably. "Let us see. You look so cute in there."

"Don't look at me like that," Sparx tells her. "You're making me uncomfortable."

I chuckle hysterically.

"Wait." Spyro interrupts the argument and asks me, "Can these books tell the future?"

"Well, the future is a mystery." I reply. "But in parts of them, yes. Though, just glimpses of the future really."

"Then I want to know what will happen to Cynder."

His request surprises me. "Spyro, you don't und-" I begin to say.

"Please!" Spyro shouts. "I must know!"

I would like to help him save Cynder from the clutches of Gaul but he doesn't know how difficult it is. Though, I am convinced he deserves to know.

"Very well." I sigh.

I put the purple, yellow, blue, and light blue books back in their places with my telekinesis and shift the shelves away from me until I come to a small square size shelf with a violet book, Cynder's book, flat against it. I take it off the shelf and bring it to the group.

"Her book has a darker tale." I say, opening the book. "Spyro, you must understand. When Cynder was taken by Gaul and when she was born, she was poisoned and corrupted, made to do the Dark Master's bidding."

I show the Dragons and Sparx the picture of little Cynder tied in chain with Gaul raising his hands in the air screeching evilly. The powers of Malefor course through Cynder's body and slowly she changes into her corrupted adult form breaking the chains tied to her leaving the big shackles on her neck, front ankles, and tail. I turn the page to two illustrations with writing below. The left page shows the corrupted Cynder standing next to Gaul sitting in his throne and the right page shows the loyal servant and the Ape King kneeling to the eyes of the Dark Master that are shining yellow in the darkness.

"Her entire life has been spent in shadow." I continue. "She knows no other way. And when Malefor returns…she will concede. No one can resist the temptation…not even the strongest among us."

Spyro is breathing heavily feeling very scared. He drops his head speaking with a shaky voice. "No, I don't believe that."

Boltor places his foot on his shoulder to comfort him then realizes something. "Hang on," he says. "'When Malefor returns'? What do you mean by that?"

"My friends," I say as I put Cynder's book back, "I want to tell you another story. This is one of the reasons why I've brought Spyro here."

Sparx hovers in front of me. "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" he says excitingly with his hand up. "Can I pick the story this time?"

"Sparx," I speak in a serious manner, "this is important. There is no time for further amusement."

Sparx flies back to the group with hands up appeasing. I look at the book on my utility to use my telekinesis to lift the straps holding it and bring it out. It is a very thick purple book. The book hovers in front of the young Dragons and Sparx.

"This book, Spyro, belongs to the very first Purple Dragon who appeared in Dragon Realm a long, long, time ago." I tell him lying down on the floor.

The Purple Dragon and his friends wonder what is so important about the first Purple Dragon. The Dragons lie down next to me while Sparx rests on Spyro's horn to listen to the story.

"Remember," I address to the group of heroes, "this part of our history in this had been forgotten since the end of the Fourth Age. Your friends and the Dragon Guardians have not known this before. Be prepared of what you will see."

The Dragons and Sparx nod telling me their prepared. I open the book and begin narrating. The first page shows the first Purple Dragon breaking out of an egg in the Dragon Temple in front of elder Dragon Guardians from the past. The writing is at the bottom.

"Long ago," I narrate the tale after clearing my throat, "the first Purple Dragon appeared in the world as a hatchling whose raw power was far greater than anyone had ever seen or…could imagine."

I turn the page to let the Dragons see pictures of the first Purple Dragon mastering elements.

"At first, as he was getting older, he mastered Fire…which was odd to the elder Dragon Guardians because he was not a Fire Dragon. Then, came Ice and Wind…and other abilities none thought possible. The Guardians see him as a powerful protector of the world."

I flip the page to the next two. The page on the left shows the Purple Dragon with the elders channeling his Aether power in his front foot. The page on the right shows the Purple Dragon flying away from the Dragon Temple.

"In the beginning, he was encouraged…and secrets of elemental mastery were passed unto him willingly by the Guardians. But his power…was limitless…it knew no boundary. He consumed everything. When he would not stop, he was cast into exile."

The next page is turned and the Dragons and Sparx sees the Purple Dragon in the book in a fortress leading an army of Apes, Death Hounds, and Dreadwings. Gaul is standing at his side. His eyes glow bright yellow.

"And from his new fortress within a mountain, he built an army not of Dragons…but of Apes."

The next page is turned and another illustration shows the Purple Dragon looking down at the Apes who are touching the Spirit Gems sticking out of the earth.

"He taught them how to artificially harness the power of the Spirit Gems, our life force, so they will be even stronger. While he was on progress, he plans on destroying the world."

I stop and look at Spyro and his friends.

"Is this sounding familiar?"

Spyro's group is quiet thinking if the story is familiar to them.

"Well, let's see." Spyro speaks, his claws scratching his chin. "The first Purple Dragon mastered the elements he was born to use, he would not stop consuming everything with his limitless power…"

"He was kicked out like he was an ugly duckling and formed an army of Apes with Gaul at his side in this book…" Sparx tells Spyro with a finger up.

"He taught them how to collect energy from the Spirit Gems and plans on destroying Dragon Realm." Zephyrav adds. "Yeah, this does sound very familiar."

One by one, the group has figured out why it was familiar. Their eyes grow wide and gasp.

"Oh no," Aquadus utters.

"WHAT!?" Boltor exclaims.

"You're kidding, right?" Sparx asks, his mouth open.

"It can't be," Zephyrav whispers.

Spyro looks at the page with the Purple Dragon again. He cannot believe what the Purple Dragon actually is. He looks at me while his body trembles.

"This…" Spyro begins. "… This is Malefor's book, isn't it?"

"Yes," I reply, nodding slowly. "I'm afraid so."

I turn to the next page that has a picture of the Dark Master doing remodeling to the mountain fortress with his powers.

"In Malefor's dark seclusion," I narrate, "the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundation of the mountain splitting the earth, creating a pit of despair where the lost souls of this world could reside."

"The Well of Souls," Spyro utters.

"Indeed." I say before turning to the next page that shows the full appearance of the Dark Master flying in the air and holding his front foot channeling energy on it. It is frightening to behold.

He has three big horns and four little ones on his head that are curved upwards, bright yellow eyes, little horns below them, a pointed chin, dark purple scales, a dark yellow underbelly, long dreaded claws, and sharp cartilage blades on his shoulders, wings, spine, legs and tail.

I conclude, "The Well of Souls has been created by the very beast who now seeks to escape it."

I close the book and put it back with the other purple books in the Purple Dragon section. I turn my attention to Spyro.

"I am seriously freaking out right now!" Sparx exclaims.

"Malefor is the first Purple Dragon!?" Spyro asks out loud.

"No, that can't be!" Aquadus says, shaking his head in fear.

"Unbelievable," Boltor utters haltingly.

"You said this information for everyone had been forgotten for a lot of years, right?" Zephyrav asks frantic.

I nod, **"** Now all of you know the true appearance of the Dark Master."

"So," Boltor says, "the Dark Master is coming back to Dragon Realm from the Well of Souls when the Celestial Moons form the eclipse?"

"Exactly so," I reply. "He is one of black hearted phantoms within it."

"By the Ancestors," Boltor exclaims softly.

"How much longer until that happens?" Sparx asks.

I look at the giant-sized hour glass and give the Glowing Dragonfly his answer. "In four hours."

"B-But you said that the eclipse would only allow the spirits to escape for a short while." Spyro reminds me.

"Yes," I agree with him, "but if there was ever a spirit powerful enough."

Spyro and his friends exchange glances.

"There's got to be a way of stopping it." Spyro says to me.

"There is no way of stopping it." I say shaking my head. "It has been written."

"Then, why else have you told me to come here? I don't understand."

"To ride out this storm…where you'll be safe…and live to fight another day."

"Well, that sounds pretty good for me." Sparx says happily.

"What about my friends?" Spyro asks me in concern. "What about THEIR safety?"

"I fear the worst for your friends." I answer, seconding his emotion, before turning my attention to Zephyrav, Boltor, and Aquadus. "Speaking of which, it's best you three must go back to the Temple and tell Ignitus and the others everything you have heard while Spyro stays with me."

"I agree," Aquadus says with a curt nod and glances at Boltor and Zephyrav. "We don't want anything happen to Spyro when the Night of the Eternal Darkness begins. It's best he stays here."

The Electric and Wind Dragon nod agreeing with the Water Dragon.

"Wait," Spyro speaks in disbelief, gaining everyone's attention. "Am I supposed to sit here and do nothing while Cynder rejoins the Dark Master and the Ape King!?"

Sparx hovers next to his brother side and says. **"** Let me field this one…" Pauses and shouts obviously, "YES!"

"No!" Spyro shouts back at Sparx. Spyro glances at me and asks. "You keep talking about choosing a path but what about Cynder? She was never given a choice."

I say nothing as I gaze at him.

"Spyro," Boltor speaks with doubt in his tone. "There is nothing we can do for her. It's already too late."

"No, Boltor!" Spyro shouts in anger. "It's not too late. Not if I get to the mountain in time to save her."

Spyro's friends stare at him in fear.

"What are you crazy?" Sparx exclaims.

"Don't do it," Boltor pleads.

"That's suicide," Zephyrav tells him.

"Spyro," Aquadus says. "Gaul and an army of Apes might be expecting you."

"I'M AWARE O THAT!" Spyro shouts again interrupting them all. He continues lowering his voice, "And I don't care. Cynder was never meant to be with Malefor. She deserves better. I have to try."

The older Dragons and Sparx are silent looking at their best friend with sadness and concern in their eyes. There is no way to talk him out of it. That thought makes them lower their heads and stare at the floor. Feeling for them, Spyro walks to them and says. "I know you're worried. I am, too. I promise you that I will leave that place in time and come back here with Cynder. I will keep my guard up. I've been through worse, after all."

For a few minutes, the older Dragons and Sparx think about his little speech. Deep down, they know he is right and speaks the truth. They look at each other checking if they agree with one another. With a nod, they look back at him.

"You promise?" Boltor asks.

"I promise," Spyro replies sincerely with a nod. He is confident that he will keep his promise whatever it takes.

Boltor inhales through his nose and sighs, "Alright. We believe you."

"Count me in," Sparx says with a hand up.

"You're a brave Dragon, Spyro," Zephyrav speaks nodding in agreement. "I have faith you will come back."

"Thanks," Spyro acknowledges.

"You love Cynder," Aquadus says with a little smile. "Don't ya?"

Spyro blushes at what the Water Dragon said but this time, he did not deny the fact. He feels ready to open himself up. "Yeah, I do," he says with a smile.

Sparx palms his face hearing that confession.

"You got a lot heart, pal," Aquadus states.

Spyro glances at me and asks, "You won't try and stop me from doing this, will you?"

"No, I won't." I simply reply. "Young Dragon, I've waited far too long to watch you leave here stricken with grief and doubt. You'll need a clear mind and a pure heart if you are to withstand the evil that consumes that place."

"I know this is not the path you would choose for me," Spyro says, "but I have to walk my own path…and do what I know is right."

"So be it, Spyro," I say with a nod.

Taking a deep breath, Spyro asks me, "Now, how do I get to the Well of Souls?"

"One moment," I reply, standing up.

I walk to a secret lever disguised as a torch to pull it. The hour glass in the center of the room rises from the ground structured supports at the bottom revealing a hole.

"This tunnel will point you the way." I say to him. "You must hurry. The dark hour of the eclipse is near and haste will be your only ally."

"Alright then…" Sparx speaks to Spyro. "…well…uh, just so I know why I died. The plan is to wander into the land of darkness to face an army of creatures to be feared that will want to kill us…" He raises his voice continuing, "so we can try to rescue another creature to be feared that has already tried to KILL US!?" He pauses and then punches the air with his fists. "I'm pumped! Let's… Let's do this!"

" _Wow._ " Spyro thinks in his head with a raised eyebrow.

Spyro walks to his friends to say goodbye before he and Sparx leave. Spyro places his foot on Boltor's shoulder and Boltor does the same.

"I wish you luck, pal," the Electric Dragon says with a smile.

"You, too," Spyro replies.

Boltor and Spyro press their heads together. Aquadus is next to say good luck to Spyro while Sparx hugs Boltor tightly on the snout promising him he will keep his brother safe. Aquadus presses his head against Spyro's and the Purple Dragon pats him on the back. Zephyrav walks to Spyro while Aquadus says his good luck to Sparx.

"Good luck, Spyro," the Wind Dragoness says.

"Same thing goes to you," Spyro reply.

Zephyrav licks Spyro on the face and Spyro presses his head against hers. Then, Spyro prepares to leap through the hole. But not before he glances at his friends and give them a nod and they nod back.

"May the Ancestors look after you, young Purple Dragon." I say my farewell. "And be careful."

"I will." Spyro promises.

Then, he jumps down the hole diving through the air. Sparx glides down the hole after him.

"Geronimo!" Sparx shouts, his voice echoing in the hole.

Aquadus glances at Zephyrav and asks with a raised eyebrow, "'Geronimo'?"

Zephyrav murmurs 'I don't know'.

"Young Dragons," I say getting their attention. "Before you leave, there is something else you and the others must know."

* * *

Spyro and Sparx fly all the way to the end of the tunnel showing them the way to the Well of Souls. Spyro looks back at the island where he left his best friends. He has to believe he will return to the White Isle with both Sparx and Cynder. He and Sparx now make haste before the Night of the Eternal Darkness arrives and…before Malefor returns.


	11. Chapter 10 - Darkness Falls

.

Chapter 10

Darkness Falls

Spyro and Sparx have arrived to the Mountain of Malefor, the Well of Souls, where Malefor will be revived and where Cynder is being held. Soft blizzards of snow blow through the air and a lightning storm is drawing near the mountain that is glowing with green and purple coloring and oozing out green liquid. The sky is all covered in black clouds and the Celestial Moons are almost at an eclipse.

The two friends land on a platform almost close to the borders. Spyro narrows his eyes at the entrance of the mountain. He can see Dreadwings flying around the mountain looking out for intruders while other Apes keep an eye out on watch towers.

"Sparx," Spyro says to his brother, feeling concern for him. "You don't need to come with me. I won't think less of you if you go back to the others."

"And miss the opportunity to live out my worst nightmares?" Sparx says in disbelief. "No way. Remember, best friends belong together."

Spyro smiles admiring Sparx's courage. He begins walking down the platform while his foster brother stays behind. Sparx slaps himself in the face.

"Oh, boy! What am I saying!" he utters to himself.

Spyro and Sparx suggest walking to the mountain entrance so the Apes will not see them in the air. They approach a watch tower with Apes patrolling on top of it holding torches. Spyro walks against the tower wall out of the guards' views and continues on. An earth crevice is near and the brothers use it to lie low. Spyro crouches low while Sparx lowers his light. A few Dreadwings fly past the crevice but they did not notice them luckily. It is uncomfortable walking through such a tight trail but they finally made it through. And now, they are at the stairs leading to the entrance. Spyro and Sparx hear something squishing to the left and hide behind a rock. Two giant snails with glowing eyes and with two Apes on them slowly move along the trail passing the rock. The Apes have lantern staffs in their hands and crossbows on their backs. They are checking their surroundings. After the Snail Riders had passed by, Spyro and Sparx move quietly to the stairs and climb them. Sparx pokes his head up to find out how many guards there are at the entrance. There are over six armored muscular Apes with spears and spiked shields guarding it. A trail of green liquid pours down next to them.

"Looks like there's no way through," Sparx states whispering. "If we jump on them, they'll sound the alarm."

"Right." Spyro whispers back. "We'll have to fly to the top of the mountain to get through.

"What? Dude, we do that and those Dreadwings up there will get us. This is no game of hide-and-seek back at the swamp."

"No, we won't get caught. I've got an idea. Hold onto one of my horns."

Sparx cocks an eyebrow and says, "Uhhh. Why?"

"Just do it," Spyro rasps in anger. "We don't have much time."

"All right, all right." Sparx says appeasing before holding onto Spyro's right horn.

"Hold on tight." Spyro tells him spreading his wings.

Spyro uses his Time ability to be as fast as lightning to fly up the mountain. The Apes at the entrance stand guard looking out for intruders and they saw a stream of light shooting out from the steps.

"Whoa!" one of the Apes exclaims. "What was that?"

"A shooting star, maybe?" says an Ape with a scratchy voice.

The third Ape elbows the scratchy voiced Ape in the gut. "Idiot! The clouds have filled the skies. How can we see shooting stars?"

"Oh."

Meanwhile on top of the mountain, Spyro and Sparx have made it without any trouble.

"That was awesome, Spyro." Sparx comments with a smile. "Slowing down time just rocks! I wish I could do that."

"You wish," Spyro smirks.

They walk to the hole in the center of the mountain plateau leading to the inside. Spikes stick out from the walls. (Why is it always spikes for the bad guys you ask? I say it is best you just go with it.)

"This looks like the entrance to a horrible pit of despair," Sparx presumes, "which we will probably never escape. But we should probably go inside to be sure." He flies into the hole, "WAHOOO!"

"He's so weird." Spyro says to himself rolling his eyes.

Spyro glides down to the hole.

* * *

The brothers land on a stone floor of a darkened room. They cannot see a thing. Sparx remains close to him letting his glowing light up the place a little.

"Where are we?" Spyro wonders out loud.

"The better question is…what's that smell?" Sparx corrects him sniffing the air.

The two of them suddenly hear growls echoing through the room. Green torches lit up the entire room. Apes and Death Hounds surround them. Spyro and Sparx are in Gaul's throne room. The Apes and Death Hounds back away from them to stand on the end of the circular floor. Spyro can see Gaul sitting on his throne with General Kor at his side without his helmet on.

"Well," says Gaul with a sinister smile, "the purple whelpling."

Apes laugh menacing-like while Death Hounds growl in hunger. An Ape comes in and snatches Sparx from Spyro's side. Spyro's about to save him but the Ape points his knife at his foster brother to stop him.

"It's fitting that you should be here tonight as we bare witness to the dawn of a new age and the failure of your pathetic race of Dragons," the King of the Apes tells the Purple Dragon who gives his attention to him.

"I wouldn't miss it, Gaul." Spyro combats sarcastically glaring at him.

"Then, please…have a seat," Gaul tells him as he rises from his throne and points his staff at him.

A green beam shoots out of the staff and hits Spyro. Spyro suddenly feels so weak and collapses on the floor.

"Spyro!" Sparx exclaims in fear as he tries to break out the Ape's grasp.

Gaul laughs maniacally, "Foolish Dragon! You are no match!"

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" Spyro grunts, getting back on his feet.

"Yes." Gaul replies. "You've been quite elusive. Had I but known that all it would take was to capture Cynder and use your amity to get you."

"Psst," Sparx whispers to the Ape holding him. "What's amity?"

"Silence!" shouts the Ape.

Spyro holds his anger gaze at Gaul breathing heavily.

"Where…is…Cynder!?" he growls haltingly.

"Oh, how touching," Gaul says in interest. He sets his gaze on someone behind Spyro and asks, "You find this disturbing?"

Spyro turns around to see who the Ape King is talking to and his heart pounds hard. It's Cynder. She has chain-less shackles on her neck, front ankles, and tail. She also has a sinister look on her face.

"Yeah," Cynder replies, giggling creepy-like, looking at Spyro. "This is disturbing. The Purple Dragon caring about me?" She adds with a sneer tone. "That's real cute."

Spyro looks at Cynder in horror. Had she, this time, turn back into evil? Sparx screams in horror.

"The nightmare never ends!" Sparx shouts shielding his eyes.

"How tragic really that she would be the one to destroy you." Gaul states as Spyro stares at her.

Spyro pants as if he had run very far. Cynder runs at him and knocks him to the ground. She holds him down.

"Cynder, please," Spyro utters dishearten. "Don't do this."

"Just like old times, huh, Spyro?" Cynder rasps.

Spyro braces himself for pain to come to him. To his surprise, Cynder is whispering in his ear.

"I'm so glad you came for me," she says.

"Cynder?" Spyro asks looking at her.

Cynder throws him across the stone circular floor and flies to hold him down again.

"It's okay, Spyro," she tells him honestly. "I'm pretending same as last time."

Spyro sighs in relief and whispers back, "You really need to stop doing that. You scare me enough already."

"Come on." Cynder chuckles softly. "I couldn't resist."

Spyro trips Cynder with his tail and holds her down on the ground. He is playing along with Cynder.

"I was worried about you," says Spyro.

"Don't be." Cynder scoffs playfully. "I can take care of myself."

Cynder gets out of Spyro's grasp running away from him. She runs back to him and swishes her tail blade at him. Spyro dodges the attack and repels Cynder.

"Get her, Spyro!" Sparx cheers him on, unknowingly what is truly going on. "Get her! Mess up her pretty face!"

The two Dragons keep their gazes locked to each other making the Apes think they are fighting. Gaul sits back down on his throne watching them.

"Where are the others?" Cynder asks softly, as she spreads her wings out at Spyro.

"They went back to the Dragon Temple to tell Ignitus and the others about what the Chronicler told us," Spyro replies.

"The Chronicler?" says Cynder with a cocked eyebrow.

Spyro remembers Cynder did not know about his quest to find me from the start.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

Cynder follows Spyro and together they roll around the floor fighting. Spyro lands on his head and Cynder holds him down.

"Please, Cynder! Don't!" the Purple Dragon shouts acting scared and sad.

Cynder grasps his throat and aims her tail blade. She smiles evilly. "Oh, but I want to," she states before whispering to his ear. "I have an idea. See the green crystal on Gaul's staff."

Spyro escapes from Cynder's grasp and hold her down again while glancing at the crystal on Gaul's staff. It belongs to one of the Spirit Gems.

"I see it," he confirms.

Cynder throws him off of her and stands in a fighting position while Spyro pretends he is struggling to get up.

"That crystal has the power to weaken an opponent," she explains. "If we destroy it, we'll have a chance of escaping. Line me up with the staff. When I say the word, get out of my way and I'll fly to Gaul to destroy it."

"I got a hand it to you, Cynder," Spyro comments, smiling a little, "you're a smart Dragon."

Cynder gives him a wink. They get very close to Gaul while facing each other. Spyro stops in front of Gaul waiting for Cynder's signal.

"Ready," Cynder says softly to Spyro. "…NOW!"

Spyro rolls out of the way and Cynder flies to the staff Gaul's holding. When she gets close enough, Gaul gets out of his seat and reaches out his arm to grab her by the throat. Cynder gags trying to breathe. Spyro glances at Gaul and gasps in horror. Gaul laughs maniacally.

"You thought I was a fool, didn't you?" he says to the violet Dragoness. "I have sharper hearing. You're a good liar, Cynder…but you're not escaping with the purple whelpling!"

The King of the Apes throws Cynder to a wall. She falls to the floor next to the Ape holding Sparx.

"CYNDER!" Spyro cries.

"Guards," General Kor orders "kill the Purple Dragon!"

The Apes and Death Hounds walk to Spyro ready to attack.

"STOP!" Gaul orders them with a hand out and the Apes and Death Hounds stop looking at their king. "Don't touch him. He's mine."

The Apes and Death Hounds move away letting Gaul face the Purple Dragon himself. Spyro glances at Cynder still as a statue. To his relief, he sees her breathing. She is still alive. Spyro now faces Gaul with a glare. Gaul hands Kor his staff to hold for him. When Kor took the staff from him, Gaul takes out two huge broad swords from the straps on his back. He jumps in the circle to face Spyro. He gets in a fighting stance with swords on guard and Spyro bends his knees ready to pounce on the Ape King. Gaul jumps up and comes down with his swords aiming at Spyro. Spyro jumps backwards wings flapping. Gaul hits the ground and the Purple Dragon pounces on Gaul to give him a kick in the face. Gaul falls on the floor. He lifts his head up looking at the Purple Dragon. His left eye glows bright green and a laser shoots out from it. Spyro is hit by the beam and is flown backwards to hit the ground. The Apes cheer for their king and telling him to crush the Dragon. Gaul gets up on his feet and faces the Dragon again. Spyro uses his Time ability to strike Gaul on his head and chest with his Earth Flail technique fast as lightning. Gaul spins around with his swords out on each side. Spyro gets scratches on his nose. He unleashes a stream of Fire. Gaul guards himself with his broad swords. He shoots the green laser from his eye and Spyro shoots a Convexity beam to collide with his beam. Gaul pushes the collision towards Spyro. Spyro uses all of his strength from the earth to push back the collision. The Ape King would not dare to give up. With all his strength he tries his best not to get hit by the collision. The collision now expands between them creating a hole in the circular floor. Both Spyro and Gaul fall through.

* * *

Cynder moans in pain lifting her head up. She shakes her head and looks at the blown floor. She looks down the hole and sees Spyro and Gaul fighting. Cynder admires how the Purple Dragon fights with bravery. She then sees Sparx being held by the Ape soldier. She stabs the Ape's foot with her tail blade. The Ape screams in pain letting go of Sparx. Cynder jumps in the air and whips her tail blade at the Ape's throat. The Ape falls backwards on the ground dead.

"Thanks for saving me but don't think this changes anything," Sparx says frowning at her.

"You're welcome, Sparx," Cynder sarcastically replies, rolling her eyes.

Apes and Death Hounds close in on Sparx and Cynder. Then, General Kor breaks through the line.

"Back away," he orders. "I will deal with them myself."

His troops obey his command and back away. Kor places Gaul's staff on his back and holds out a hand to the Ape who is holding his helmet. The Ape gives him the helmet and the Ape general places it over his head. He takes out his sword from its scabbard.

He points it at Cynder and Sparx and muffles in his helmet at them, "Time to feel some pain!"

Sparx screams in fright while his hands are on his head. "He wants to steal my brain!"

"He actually said it's time to feel some pain." Cynder corrects him.

"Oh, really?" Sparx asks. "Whew." To his brain, he says, "For a second there, I thought I lost you, buddy."

Kor swings his sword at Cynder and Cynder blocks the attack with her tail blade while Sparx stays away from the fight. She parries it away and hits the general's armor. Kor kicks her in the face. He aims his sword at her. Cynder rolls out of the way letting Kor miss. She gets back onto her feet fast and jumps on him. She takes the General's helmet off and bites down his head. Kor screams in pain. He throws Cynder off of him. Cynder lands on her feet and flies to General Kor again. Kor picks up his sword to cut Cynder but the violet Dragoness dodges and headbutts his head. He throws a punch to her face and Cynder ducks her head while flapping her wings in the air. She spins around to kick Kor in the face. The General is flown backwards hitting the ground with his face. The Apes and Death Hounds start advancing on Cynder.

"GET BACK!" the general shouts standing up. "This is my kill! I will have her head!"

The Apes and Death Hounds stop and go back to where they are. Kor turns around to Cynder with blood dripping down from the new injuries on his face. Kor picks up his sword from the ground to attack Cynder again.

* * *

Spyro fights Gaul in the hole of the destroyed circular floor. Gaul fires a green beam from his left eye. Spyro fires Aether to parry the beam. Gaul rushes in and points his broad swords at Spyro. Spyro uses the ability of Time to slow it down and trip Gaul with his tail. He resumes his original timing and Gaul lands on his chest. The Ape King gets back up on his feet and throws one of his broad swords at Spyro. The Purple Dragon catches the sword with his teeth and throws it back at Gaul. The broad sword gives Gaul a slash over his left eye. He covers it with his hand as his blood oozes out. He uncovers it showing Spyro the gash. He is now unable to use his eye laser. Spyro shoots a bolt of Electricity to strike the Ape King but Gaul deflects it with his other broad sword. He charges at his enemy aiming the weapon. The Purple Dragon jumps and spins around to breathe ice on the floor. Gaul accidentally slips on the ice and skids to a wall. His purple crown falls off his head and he loses a fang on his lower jaw. Spyro runs at him and uses his Earth Flail to pound the Ape King on the floor. Gaul roars in anger and gets up on his feet to run at Spyro rapidly. He grabs him by the throat and holds him down. He takes out a big carved knife to stab Spyro in the heart. Spyro breathes slowly and then inhales sharply to exhale sharply. He releases an Earth Shot and Gaul is flown to the wall. Gaul came off the wall and lands on his face. Spyro grunts in pain. He has injuries on his body and face that will need to be treated once he is back at the White Isle. Gaul pushes up grunting in pain as well. He lifts his head at Spyro after wiping the blood from his eye.

"This…is not…over, yet!" Gaul breathes heavily.

"No," Spyro pants, agreeing. "But when I return, it will be."

Spyro takes flight to leave the area rejoining with his friends but then something stops him. When he is in the air in the center of the hole, a beam of dark purple energy shoots down from the ceiling to hit him. Spyro is taken affect from the energy around him and he falls to the floor. He gets up trying to get out of it but it is too late. He loses consciousness.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Cynder and Kor stop fighting and glance at the dark purple beam coming from the ceiling. The Apes roar for victory while Death Hounds howl deeply.

"Yes!" General Kor shouts with glee "The Lunar Alignment! The Dark Master is coming!"

"Don't tell me." Sparx says trembling.

"Oh, no," Cynder rasps in fear, gazing at the ceiling. "The Night of the Eternal Darkness…has come."

Cynder is right. The Celestial Moons have formed the eclipse. Malefor is about to be resurrected.

* * *

Back on the lower floor with Gaul, Spyro is still in the Lunar Alignment lying down with his eyes closed. He starts getting up to walk out of it. Gaul gets up and shakes his head. He sees the Purple Dragon. Spyro's body begins to change color. Purple changes to black. The yellow on his fins, horns, underbelly, and tale changes to gold. He opens his purple eyes and they are glowing white. Just like Cynder in her corrupted form. Spyro turns to Gaul with a glare and teeth gritting. Gaul is wondering what has happened to him. Suddenly, a silhouetted head with horns appear in the Lunar Alignment, opening its glowing yellow eyes.

"Gaul," a deep, distorted, and menacing voice speaks.

Gaul breathes in satisfaction before bowing down to Malefor. "My Dark Master," he says. "We are relieved you are being resurrected." Looking up at him, he asks, "What has happened to the Purple Dragon?"

"Spyro is no more," Malefor answers. "He is under my control. You shall know him as…Dark Spyro. I like to thank you personally, Gaul, for all your hard work. The Purple Dragon is just what I need."

"Malefor, my Dark Master," Gaul says lowers his head again, "this would mean our luck is about to change."

"You mean MY luck." Malefor corrects him.

Gaul looks at the Dark Master with confusion. What does Malefor mean? "What?" he says. "Master, what are you saying?"

"Since I was waiting for the Night of the Eternal Darkness to arrive, I can sense my powers are already returning. I have a very special ability to use when I'm free and continue my work on Dragon Realm. Gaul, you and your Apes are not with me anymore."

"We're…WHAT!?" Gaul exclaims in disbelief, standing on his feet.

"Thank you for your loyalty but I don't need you any longer," the Dark Master says. "Now, I must bring an end to our alliance." His eyes turn to corrupted Purple Dragon and orders, "Dark Spyro, kill the Ape King."

"As you wish, my master," Dark Spyro growls in a deep voice and points his snout at Gaul.

"No!" Gaul shouts in anger at his master. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, yes, I can," Malefor replies eyes glowing.

Dark Spyro opens his mouth and shoots a black electrical beam at Gaul. The Ape King gets hit on the chest and he feels a sting. He checks the spot where he had been hit. There is not even an injury mark on him. Gaul laughs hysterically at Malefor.

"It seems you're little whelpling is powerless to kill me," he tells him.

"Do not speak too soon, Gaul," Malefor counters.

Gaul then feels a strange pain in his heart. He can hardly breathe. He clenches his chest grunting feeling the strange pain. Then, his entire body slowly changes to stone. His hands twitch rapidly until they turn to rock. Gaul falls to his knees and moans loudly. The moaning stops suddenly as the transformation line reached the mouth. The Ape King is a statue. Dark Spyro shoots a dark Aether beam at the statue to blow it into fragments. Gaul, King of the Apes, is dead.

The Dark Master unleashes a maniacal laughter.

"Good work, my new friend," he utters to his new servant. Dark Spyro bows his head in front of Malefor. "Only one thing left; kill all the Apes in the room including Spyro's dearest friends."

"Yes, my master," Dark Spyro replies.

The Dark Master's face disappears in the Lunar Alignment and Dark Spyro flies into it to charge up his power. He flies to the throne room to execute everyone.

* * *

Back in the throne room the Ape General, Apes, Death Hounds, Sparx and Cynder peer over the huge hole looking for Spyro and Gaul. It is concealed by the light radiating from the Lunar Alignment. They all cannot see clearly.

"What's happening down there?" Cynder wonders out loud.

"Spyro!?" Sparx calls. "You okay, buddy!?"

Dark Spyro rises inside the beam hovering with wings spread out. He glances fast at Sparx with white eyes flashing. Sparx screams in terror. The Apes stare at the unbelievable creature.

"Oh, no." Cynder gasps staring at Dark Spyro in fright.

"Apes, soldiers of Malefor," Dark Spyro addresses to the minions, "your master has deserted you. He no longer wants you as part of his plans. You will receive only one reward for your loyalty."

"And what reward is that!?" Kor shouts at him.

Dark Spyro gazes at the general his white eyes glowing. Then, he utters his answer to him softly, "…Death."

Corrupted Spyro unleashes the black electric beam at the Ape general. Kor screams in agony and turns into a statue. Gradually, he tips over and breaks apart on the floor. The Apes and Death Hounds began screeching in horror and run to the exit. Dark Spyro shoots a dark Aether beam at the top of the path way blocking it with crumbling rocks. Some Apes got crushed in them.

"You will not leave my presence," Dark Spyro tells them.

Dark Spyro kills Ape after Ape, Death Hound after Death Hound with his power. They all scream in agony. An Ape walks to the dark creature and kneels down pleading him to spare him. Dark Spyro refuses and kills him. He starts unleashing his powers at the ceiling and structures of the mountain to destroy it. He now turns his anger gaze to Cynder and Sparx to kill them both.

"Whoa!" Sparx exclaims in fear holding his hands out at the corrupted Purple Dragon. "Calm down, man! It's me! Sparx, your buddy! Don't you remember?"

"Spyro, stop!" Cynder pleads him.

Dark Spyro suddenly stops hearing the voices of Cynder and Sparx. He lifts his eyebrows in realization. His light side is gaining consciousness. He shakes his head to clear the darkness running through him, breathing heavily.

"Guys?" The true Spyro grunts as he resists. "Is that you? I… I can't fight it!"

Cynder flies to the Lunar Alignment to kick Spyro out of there. He is out of the Dark Master's grasp and his body changes back to its original color. The white glowing from his eyes dims. The Purple Dragon lifts his head feeling very tired from his battle with Gaul and the mind control of Malefor. Though he was mind controlled, he saw what he had done. He had slowly slain the Apes in cold blood. Hearing their screams in agony made him feel like he was an evil monster. Worst of all, he almost hurt his brother and the one he loves.

Sparx hovers close to his brother resting a hand on his head, "Spyro?"

Spyro gazes at Sparx and Cynder who are eyeing him in concern. He struggles to hold back the tears.

"What…" Spyro's voice shakes. "What have I done?"

"You're okay, Spyro." Cynder softly speaks her front foot on his. "You're with friends."

"I'm sorry…" Spyro tells his friends with a tear already rolling down. "I… I tried to stop."

Suddenly, the mountain begins to shake. Debris falls from the ceiling and lands on the floor. The entire place is falling apart after all the damage Dark Spyro caused. The hole on the ceiling is now blocked by the stone horns on top of the mountain.

"Uh-oh!" Sparx says pointing at the hole. "That's our only way out!"

Cynder watches for any debris that may fall on her and sees a crack opening on the ceiling, revealing the dark sky. It is big enough for both of them to fit through.

"Come on, guys!" Cynder says to Spyro and Sparx. "Now's our chance!"

Spyro tries getting up but his legs give out and he slumps on the floor.

"Just go!" he tells them. "I won't make it."

"Get up, Spyro!" Cynder snaps at him. "We're not leaving without you!"

"Usually, I would say ignore her but she's making sense this time." Sparx supports her, surprisingly.

Convinced that they are right, Spyro gives them a curt nod in reply. Spyro gets up with all the strength he has left. Just when they are about to fly out, the opening is blocked by more rubble.

"Oh, no!" Spyro exclaims. "We're trapped!"

The Purple Dragon's heart stops and coldness chills his body. There is nowhere else they can get out of the mountain. It is in that moment Spyro fears; they are all going to die. Spyro looks at Sparx who lowers his head in hopelessness thinking they are all doomed. Then he glances at Cynder sitting down on the floor, her head lowered in despair with pieces of rubble coming down from the ceiling. More tears come out of Spyro's eyes as he, too, lowers his head in despair and cries. With him dead, Malefor will accomplish his plan of destroying Dragon Realm. He has failed his friends and teachers by not returning to me. He could see it now in his head, all of them burning in the fires of the Dark Master. Their ashes lift from their corpses into the air and swirl around to the smoke-screened sky.

" _I'm sorry,_ " Spyro says in his head, sniveling. " _I am so sorry. I tried._ "

Spyro looks at Sparx again. Sparx has his hand cover his face while shaking his head. Spyro should have told his brother to leave when he arrived here. He means everything to him. Then, Spyro looks at Cynder again. Tears roll down from her cheeks. She is so beautiful despite her sadness. This may be his only chance to confess his love to her before the Ancestors take him. Spyro gathers up his courage while wiping his tears away. He is about to talk to her but he holds his tongue. He hears my voice in his head saying what I have said before.

" _Ride out this storm…and live to fight another day,_ " I utter.

Remembering those words and the ability of Time gives him an idea…an idea of…hope. Spyro knows what to do that can help him and the others survive the collapse. However, that idea comes with a price; they will still be trapped for who knows how long. He will still break his promise. He squints in regret that it is the only way to stay alive.

He lifts his head up taking a deep breath and tells his friends. "Get close to me! Now!"

Sparx does what Spyro says and asks in confusion, "Spyro, what…?"

"Trust me," Spyro pleads him.

Sparx hesitates but gives him a nod in reply. He holds onto his horn tightly.

Cynder comes to Spyro's other side. "I hope you know what you're doing," she says looking at him worried.

"Me, too," Spyro agrees.

Cynder gets close to Spyro wrapping her leg around his. Spyro withdrawals into his mind and envisions about him, his brother, and his love not slowing down, only frozen. His body starts to glow golden. The brightness glows even brighter it covers both of them freezing them in time inside perfectly. It encases them in a golden Time Crystal. Debris falls on the crystal and breaks apart on impact. The crystal is strong enough to withstand the falling rubble. As the mountain collapses, puffing out gray smoke and oozing out a lot of green liquid, the Time Crystal goes deep, deep underground. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx are lost.


	12. Epilogue - Glimmer of Hope

.

Epilogue

Glimmer of Hope

At the Dragon Temple, dark clouds cover the night sky. The stars and moons are providing very little light. The howling wind has blown snowflakes around Ignitus, Terrador, Emberor, and Cragen, who are standing on the platform looking out to the horizon waiting for Spyro's group and Volteer's group to return. Terrador, Cragen, and Emberor have successfully evacuated the inhabitants of the Shattered Vale. The population will need a new place to be safe from the danger that has arisen and Ignitus knows where they and his fellow Dragons will go. One of the places the Shattered Vale inhabitants have built themselves for the Dragons like they have for the Temple. First, Ignitus needs the news from the mainland that Volteer will carry and Spyro back from his journey searching for me.

On the horizon, Ignitus and the others see silhouetted flyers coming to the Temple. They recognize them as they get closer. It is Volteer's group. Volteer, Cyril, and Groverge descend to the platform and land on it, folding their wings.

"Volteer," Ignitus says, "what have you found out?"

"Ignitus," Volteer reports, "there is no doubt; darkness has spread throughout the world, especially in the homelands of the peaceful creatures."

"Yeah, I've sensed it in the grass," Groverge adds apprehensive. "They're all in danger, the Atlawa, the Manweersmalls, the Cheetahs… the Glowing Dragonflies."

"They will have to evacuate, as well," Terrador says to the lead Guardian.

Ignitus nods, "I agree, we will escort them to our new home. It has enough room for all. They will also help us with our fight if they have enough courage and strength. After Spyro's group returns we will make haste to the homelands and get everyone we can out of there."

"Do you know how long those young Dragons and Sparx are going to be?" Cyril asks.

"No," Ignitus answers, shaking his head. "I still can't see anything in the Pool of Visions. Darkness still blinds me. I can't find Cynder, either."

"Hmm," Emberor utters in concern. "Spyro will not like to hear that."

"Master," Cragen says to his Earth Teacher. "Should we go look for them?"

"We can't risk ourselves now that the Night of the Eternal Darkness has arrived," Terrador responds.

"But we can't just leave them out there," Groverge argues, fearing for his friends, especially Zephyrav.

"I'm sorry, Groverge," Terrador replies sincerely. "All we can do is hope."

Groverge sighs in defeat. He prays Spyro's group returns safe. He could not bear to live in a world that does not have Zephyrav in it.

As they stand on the platform, something catches Emberor's eyes. Out in the distance, in the dark sky, silhouetted figures are approaching the Temple. Emberor narrows his eyes to figure it out who or what they are and to his joy he recognizes them.

"Hey, look! Up there!" Emberor yells happily, pointing his foot at the flyers. "There they are!"

The Dragons look up to see three flyers coming towards them. The flyers appear to be Boltor, Zephyrav, and Aquadus. Emberor, Groverge, and Cragen holler with glee to see them again.

"Thank the Ancestors," Groverge sighs in relief.

The three Dragons land on the platform, folding their wings. Emberor wraps his leg around Aquadus, hugging him and Aquadus pats on the back. Cragen and Boltor do the same, only Boltor makes sure to mind his injured leg.

"Good to have you back, my friends," Emberor says.

"Thanks, pal," Boltor replies.

Groverge covers Zephyrav's cheek with kisses and Zephyrav kisses back while brushing her feathered tail on his.

"I told you we'd see each other again, my love" Zephyrav whispers to her beloved between kissing.

"Yes, you did," Groverge says breathing heavily.

"Hey, you two," Cragen chuckles while watching the moment. "Don't overdo it."

The Forest and Wind Dragon heard him and rest their heads against each other.

"Welcome back, young Dragons," Ignitus greets them. "But where are Spyro and Sparx?"

"Well," Aquadus speaks solemnly.

The three Dragons enlighten them on the events of their journey. They mention every detail of the obstacles they had to face. Then, they tell the part where they met me in the sacred library and what they have heard.

"By our Ancestors," Ignitus utters in fright. "The Dark Master is the first Purple Dragon, you say?"

The Water, Electric, and Wind Dragons nod in response.

"I thought the previous Guardians told you everything," Cragen says to the Dragon Guardians.

"It would appear they were too afraid to mention that one," Cyril assumes. Disappointed, he adds. "If only they had the courage to spit it out!"

"Now, we know," Ignitus says appeasing his friend.

"The Dark Master is in the Well of Souls and is a powerful spirit after his escape from Convexity," Boltor continues the tale. "Now that the Night of the Eternal Darkness is here, he is coming back to Dragon Realm. There was nothing we could do about it."

"Spyro needed to stay with the Chronicler so he can be safe until the Night ends," Zephyrav says next worriedly. "But…he was determined to save Cynder who was held within the Mountain. So, he and Sparx left the White Isle to go there."

"That's suicide!" Groverge cries in disbelief "Why didn't you guys stop him?"

"There was no use in talking him out of it," Aquadus replies shaking his head. "He promised he and Sparx would come back with Cynder and we believed him. We just hope he will be alright."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Cragen asks.

"Like Aquadus said," Ignitus answers for the Water Dragon. "We'll have to hope he makes it."

A screech occurs from the sky. The Dragons look up to see a falcon flying above them. It has dark gray feathers on his wings, tail, and head, and white feathers on his chest and neck. Its eyes are burning yellow. A red ribbon is tied around its right claw foot. The falcon glides down to the platform and lands on the railing folding its wings.

"Sky?" Zephyrav asks the falcon happily. "Is that you?"

The Wind Dragoness goes to the bird named Sky and she nuzzles him. Sky rubs his head on her head affectionately and chirps in response.

"It's good to see you again," Zephyrav tells him between nuzzling.

"'Sky'?" Boltor says in surprise. "As in the falcon that's been giving us news."

"We haven't seen him since the Temple was taken," Aquadus smiles.

"How've you been, Sky?" Emberor asks.

Sky chirps in reply and the Dragons interpret it meaning he is doing well. Of all birds in Dragon Realm, falcons are the only ones Dragons come to as fellow messengers and have understood their language since the Second Age. The Dragon warriors learned to understand it as well.

"Glad to hear it," Zephyrav replies to her friend.

"Welcome, Sky," Ignitus says to the falcon gaining his attention. "Pleased to have you back. What have you to say?"

Sky chirps and screeches away. He stops and Ignitus replies, "Yes, we're aware of the creatures on each isle are no longer safe. We will evacuate them and take them to our new home. Anything else?" Sky chirps in response there is more. A screech, four chirps, another screech, and one chirp.

"The earth is moving?" Ignitus asks his eyebrows lift in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Sky chirps and screeches, explaining.

"The earth is filled with black magic and coming alive?"

Terrador utters. "It must be Malefor's doing. There's no doubt."

"Yes," Ignitus says. "He must have obtained a new power while in the mountain."

"This cannot be good." Groverge predicts.

"We have to evacuate the inhabitants now." Emberor says.

"Wait, Emberor," Ignitus tells his student. "Before we do," Ignitus gazes upon the falcon with an idea in mind. "Sky," he says gaining Sky's attention. "I want you to deliver a message to your friend. Tell him Zephyrav, Boltor, and Aquadus have made it back to the Temple. Spyro and Sparx have gone to the Well of Souls to save Cynder. Go there and make sure they are out."

Sky chirps and screeches in response.

"Thank you, Sky," Ignitus says dipping his head.

Sky takes off in the air flying to the horizon, screeching. The young Dragons glance at the Fire Guardian baffled by what he told the falcon.

"A message to his friend?" Cragen says.

"Sky's with somebody?" Emberor asks his teacher.

"I had been keeping in touch with an old friend," Ignitus replies. "He is very loyal to us. The chief of his tribe, unlike the others, still holds a grudge against Dragons since the beginning of the war. He is unaware one of his men is helping us. I had my friend scouting around Dragon Realm and have Sky report to me what they discover. The two of them will take care of finding Spyro. With any luck, that Purple Dragon and his friends might still be alive."

All the Dragons nod agreeing with Ignitus.

"Now," says the Fire Guardian. "Let us get the populations to our new home."

The Dragons take off into the air heading towards the Shattered Vale inhabitants to tell them where they will be going before they can head for the islands. As they fly, Zephyrav remembers what I told her, Boltor, and Aquadus what else to tell the others.

"Guys," she calls while smiling, gaining everyone's attention. "The Chronicler told us something else we should know."

"And what's that, young Dragon?" Cyril asks.

* * *

The Night of the Eternal Darkness has ended. Dawn creeps up on the destroyed Well of Souls. It is all still in the area with the wind howling. Suddenly, in the ruins of the mountain, a big Dragon front foot strikes out from it with rubble flying around and cracks spreading around it. It grasps the earth digging its dreaded claws into it. Another front foot strikes out grasping it. Then, a living Dragon pushes his way out to stand on it. Bits of earth fall off of its back. He is shadowed in the night. He has big horns on his head, and cartilage blades on his shoulders, hind legs, wing arms, and tail. He breathes softly chuckling a little. The Dragon gazes at the dawn on the horizon with the sun rising up. His eyes glow yellow.

"I've been away for a very long time," the Dragon states in a deep distorted voice. "Everything seems familiar but it's about to change. ALL of it…is about to change."

The rising sun lights up the land and reveals the Dragon's face. The Dragon that came out of the earth is…the Dark Master, Malefor.

"The new phase of this war…will now begin." Malefor says with a sinister smile and yellow eyes glowing.

He unleashes a maniacal laughter. Malefor, the first Purple Dragon in the lost history, has returned.

* * *

In the Celestial Caves, I read Spyro's book seeing him with Cynder and Sparx frozen in the Time Crystal. With him inside the earth trapped in that crystal, there will be nothing to stop Malefor now. I fear what plans the Dark Master will have in store for the world. But, I believe Spyro will return and save us all. There is always hope for the races of creatures of Dragon Realm, including the Dragons. In time, Spyro and his friends will come back. However, not only do I see the two Dragons and the Glowing Dragonfly in the book. I can see a creature with feline characteristics, wearing a brown vest and a brown cloak. He is equipped with a bow and arrow. A falcon with a red ribbon on its foot rests on his shoulder. These two are watching over them in the page. I smile while looking at it. It seems the three heroes will not be alone.

"Young Dragon," I say to Spyro in the book, "all our hopes lie with you. When you wake up, it will be a different world. But know this; you are not alone. You have allies."

I close the book and put it back in the Purple Dragon section.

* * *

 **That's it! The last part of this one. Man, I worked my butt off for this. I didn't give up, though.  
**

 **As you can see, I've added a new OC in the trilogy. I figured it would be cool to have a falcon appear more in the story.**

 **I have something to say before I say adieu. I have taken so long to send more chapters for you guys. I imagined some of you were wondering, "Storyteller 42, what's taking so long?" "Storyteller 42, how much longer?" Yeah, it must have been frustrating and I deeply apologize. So here is what I'm going to do; I'm going to work on the fanfiction of The Legend of Spyro III Dawn of the Dragon (Spyro's Tale III The Dragon Returns) and I will not post any chapters until it is complete. I'll put a debut date in my profile so you guys will know when it's coming. For every three chapters I post, I will tell you on what day the next three will come. This last story of Spyro's Tale is going to be awesome. You'll see.**

 **Hope you enjoyed Spyro's Tale II The Falling Darkness. Leave reviews down below and have a good day. Cheerio!**

 **Sincerely, Storyteller 42**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Spyro games but the OCs I made.**


End file.
